Cullen Women Bonding Week
by erica714
Summary: Alice takes the opportunity to plan out the entire week before Edward and Bella's wedding. Full summary inside.
1. 5 Minutes!

Summary: Alice has taken it upon her self to plan not only a great bachelorette party but entire weeks worth or pre-wedding festivities, which she likes to call "Cullen Women Bonding Week". This story will follow the lovely women of the Cullen family along with the rest of the characters through the final week before the wedding.

**A/N I don't own Twilight….sad I know but its just something I gotta live with everyday.**

**

* * *

  
**

5 Minutes

"Ok you guys have 5 minutes then we are going!" Alice said pointing a finger to both Bella and Edward in turn

Bella stuck her tongue out at Alice as she went to wait in the car. "Ill come back if I have to, don't think I wont" Alice said as she closed the door

Bella turned to look at Edward "Well I guess this is it, the home stretch" she smiled up at him.

"Yes it is" he beamed down at her "You ready to become Mrs. Cullen?"

"More than you can imagine" She whispered as their lips met in a soft sweet kiss.

Resting his forehead on hers and looking into her eyes he said "there's still time to back out"

"Not on your life Cullen!" she whispered and when he raised an eyebrow at her she laughed and added "well you know what I mean"

Edward kissed her nose then her cheek and said "Alice is getting restless you better get out there"

"Ill miss you" she breathed looking at him through her eyelashes pulling her bottom lip into a pout. Edward chuckled as he ran a finger over her bottom lip.

"Ill miss you much more my love" he whispered as he leaned down to lightly suck on her protruding bottom lip.

After a couple of moments of Edward kissing all over her face he backed away a fraction of an inch and said "she really will come in and get you. She's saying I've had my fun now it's her turn"

With a small giggle Bella rested her forehead on his chest and took a deep breath to steady her self….then another deep breath to steady her self again after Edward placed a light kiss on top of her head. "I love you" she smiled as she kissed him one last time.

"As I love you" he smiled as he opened the front door for her.

"That's why I'm marrying you"

He smiled her favorite crooked smile as she stepped out onto the porch. After a moment of her just staring at him he laughed and motioned her forward. With one last look she turned around and headed down the steps to the waiting black Mercedes.

"It's about time!" Rosalie called from the front seat as Bella got into the back with Alice

"Do you know you decided to stay there 4 times while we waited for you? I thought I was going to have to go up there and carry you to the car!" Alice stated as Bella fastened her seat belt.

Esme let out a small giggle from the driver's seat and Bella met her eye in the rear view mirror. The smile in her soon to be mother in law's eyes caused Bella to blush just a bit.

"Sorry I had a hard time pulling myself away"

"You mean you had a hard time pealing your lips off Edward's" Rosalie teased. Bella just grinned in reply causing Alice to laugh and Rosalie to roll her eyes at Bella in the side mirror.

After a few minutes of teasing Alice switched on her "I'm a serious wedding planner" voice and started going over the plans for the following 5 days. It was currently Thursday afternoon and the wedding was Tuesday evening.

"Ok today is relatively light, we check into the hotel get dinner for the human and then go see a movie in Port Angeles" Bella nodded. At fist she thought the fact that they would be staying in a hotel was ridiculous, but then decided that she was just going to go with what Alice had planned and have fun with it. This decision had caused Alice to tackle Bella in a huge hug in the hall way of the Cullen house last week.

This weekend was as much a "Cullen Women Bonding Week" as it was a "bachelorette / wedding errand" week.

"Friday starts off with a late breakfast and a trip to the mall for final outfits for the various events of the weekend. We each need roughly 3 outfits with Bella needing 4. Friday night you have Dinner with Renee and then we have our 'Cullen Women Pre Bachelorette party'party" Bella rolled her eyes but still smiled. Only Alice Cullen could plan so much party that it run over into another party.

"Saturday is all about sleep" Alice continued on "the only necessity that day being the final dress fitting. That evening the fun continues with actual Bachelorette party. Sunday you and your lover boy have a late lunch with your parents and Phil. Then the 2 of you have free time for a few hours until we pull you back for more Cullen women bonding."

Rosalie and Esme were laughing in the front over Alice's detailed plans. Bella wouldn't have been surprised if each day was broken down into 5 minute increments.

"Monday is big because you have a facial and a massage along with a steam and manicure and pedicures for all of us, and a quick hair cut for you…..oh relax Bella I'm just gonna snip away a few split ends. Then that night we have the rehearsal and Esme's dinner with the 2 families and then you turn in early so I don't have dark circles to cover up the next day. Tuesday you sleep in and we get you ready to finally enter officially into the Cullen family."

Bella took a deep breath to let it all sink in.

"You do realize you just spent an entire 15 minutes talking don't you?" Rosalie asked looking at her watch. Bella laughed along with Rosalie and Esme.

Looking over at Alice Bella laughed again as she saw the face Alice was making. Alice had crossed her arms and began pouting. She pulled her sister into a hug "you can wipe that look off your face right this instant" She laughed kissing Alice's temple "It sounds absolutely amazing, thank you for doing all of this Alice. I couldn't ask for a better sister"

Alice beamed at Bella and Rosalie scoffed in the front seat "Not your moment Rose, deal with it" Bella laughed at her other sister's reaction

"Yeah!" Alice added as she hugged Bella and kissed the top of her head. "You are very welcomed sister dearest"

"Oh god are we there yet Esme" Rosalie asked with fake disgusted look on her face "I think if it were possible Id be sick to my stomach"

They all laughed as Esme pulled the car into the only fancy 5 star hotel forks possessed. "You know you are just jealous that Bella loves me more than you Rose" Alice teased still hugging a laughing Bella tightly to her chest.

"Just because you hold on to her like a rag doll doesn't mean she loves you more, Bella and I have a very strong sisterly relationship" Rose laughed.

This was news to Bella, even though Rosalie had stopped being rude to her every chance she got and was even nice every now and then Bella was unaware that they had developed a sisterly relationship. But she was excited that Rosalie was now comfortable enough with her to talk about the possibilities.

"Girls I don't know why you fight over her like that" Esme laughed as they were helped out of the car by the 4 valets that seemed to have appeared as if from no where. "Especially when you both know Bella loves me the most" Esme added pulling Bella to her side as she came around the car.

"That's actually true" Bella agreed as she wrapped her arms around Esme's waist while they walked into the lobby of the hotel. Both Rosalie and Alice wore fake hurt expressions "So sorry my dear sisters but there is a certain love a girl feels for her mom that cant be out shined by any other" Bella said as she kissed Esme on the cheek .

The smile on Esme's face could have lit the entire town of Forks at that moment. "Thank you Bella dear, I love you too" she said kissing her forehead and releasing her as they reached the hotels front desk.

"Ladies ladies ladies" the desk clerk said coming over to greet them "To what do I owe the pleasure of having 4 beautiful women in my lobby?"

"Well … Marcus" Rosalie said looking at his name tag. Esme shot her a look that clearly said "be nice!" and quickly took over.

"We have a reservation under Cullen"

"Ah, yes here we are Cullen. The penthouse suite for 6 nights checking out on Wednesday morning is that correct?" he asked smiling at Esme.

"Yes it is" she replied sweetly

"Ok ill just need a credit card to…oh wow" Marcus added the last part under his breath when Esme handed him her black titanium card. Regaining his composure he continued "ok so the room and any added charges to the room will be placed on this card. Here is what we have so far…" he said sliding a bill towards Esme.

"That won't be necessary" Esme smiled sliding the paper back towards him without even looking at it.

"Well everything seems to be in order let me get the boys to bring all your bags up to your room" He motioned 2 other men over and they quickly took off with all the bags. "So what are 4 _lovely_ ladies such as your selves doing spending the week in a small town like this?" he asked Esme

"We are preparing for a wedding" Alice chimed in

"Oh and who is getting married a family member" He asked Esme again.

"No, she is" Rosalie stated noticeably becoming annoyed with is flirtatious behavior.

"Oh my so young?" he asked looking Bella up and down.

"Yep!" Alice answered eyes wide moving Bella away from the desk as Rosalie grabbed the keys from Marcus and Esme followed quickly behind them hoping they would avoid a scene from Bella.

"Well let me know if you ladies need anything at all" He said clearly confused by their sudden departure.

"Right!" Alice called behind them as the elevator doors closed.

All for of them were quiet for a moment waiting for the out burst of "I told you so's and "I told you everyone would think I was pregnant" from Bella. But instead when Bella opened her mouth a loud laugh came out.

"Did you see how that guy was falling all over Esme? I'm going to have to tell Carlisle!"

"Oh no reason to get him all worked up" Esme stated and they were all sure if she could she would be blushing. "We both know that no one else stands a chance so we don't let the looks bother us. You should see the way the nurses look at him. If I let that bother me we would have to move a lot more often" She laughed

"She says like she's never threatened to kill a nurse or two before" Rosalie stage whispered to Alice. Causing Bella to burst into a fit of giggles.

When they reached to top floor of the hotel the walked down the short hallway to their room. Rosalie opened the door and stood back for Bella to walk in first.

Upon walking in Bella's mouth fell open. "Oh my god! This place is HUGE!"

That wasn't an under statement either, after looking around Bella realized that this was more of a 2 bedroom apartment than a hotel room. They walked into the dining area which led off into a big open kitchen that looked out into the living room, which looked like it could seat about 10 people with 2 couches 2 arm chars and a love seat. The living room also had a huge flat screen TV with DVD player and a huge collection of DVDs. There was a sound system with several speakers around the room. Each of the 2 bedrooms were mirror images of each other with their doors facing each other at the end of the hall. Each room possessed a huge king sized bed a small couch and a TV almost as big as the one in the living room. There was a master bath in each room that had a lighted mirror in the hall way leading to the bathroom which contained a huge shower and a bathtub that looked like it could fit 3 or 4 people.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked as Bella came back out into the living room.

"It's amazing!" Bella laughed when Alice jumped up and down a couple of times clapping. "But why 2 rooms? I'm the only one who sleeps."

"Oh one is for sleeping and the other is for wedding preparation storage." Alice smiled.

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice, but smiled anyways.

"We may not sleep but we figured there are 4 of us here for 5 days we might as well have space to move around." Rosalie told her "that and were shopping at least once on this trip no reason for us to get pushed out of our room because she bought too much." She added pointing to Alice.

Bella smiled "Good point"

"Ok Bella dear why don't you order something from the room service menu" Esme said handing it to her, "Unless you would like to go out to eat before the movie"

"No Room service is fine " Bella said taking the menu.

As she sat down on the couch to read it over there was a knock on the door. Alice went to open it and stood back as the bell boys began moving their bags in"

"Where would you like these?" one asked

"All in the room on the left please except for this one... and those 3" Alice said pointing to the bags she wanted.

Bella called down and placed her order with the front desk.

"Why do only a few of the bags go in the room on the right?" she asked as Alice sat down next to Rose who was flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Oh well you will be sleeping in the room on the right so your bags along with our clothes for the next few days are in there and all the wedding and prep stuff is in the room on the left. That way we know what everyday stuff is and what wedding stuff is so there is no reason to dig through stuff everyday"

"Very efficient" Bella laughed

After she ate and they all picked a movie to see they were on their way to the theatre. Bella had really gotten into the spirit of "Cullen Women Bonding Week" (or CWBW as Alice was trying to get them to call it) and picked a chick flick for them to go see.

"Ok that was worst movie I have ever seen" Rosalie laughed as she got into the backseat with Bella.

"Oh it wasn't that bad!" Esme said unable to keep a straight face

" I liked it!" Alice announced

"No you didn't" Bella laughed " no one liked that! I'm sure the people that made it didn't like it"

"Well the other people in the theater certainly didn't like it with the way you 3 were carrying on" Esme added looking intently at the car keys in her had as she was carefully selecting the right one to stick into the ignition.

"Umm excuse me?" Alice asked turning to face her mother

"Yes?" Esme asked

"I believe it was you" Bella began bringing her arms around the front seat to hug Esme "Who started the whole thing"

" I do seem to remember a comment along the lines of ' oh this is ridiculous that would never happen" when the lead female met her _soul mate_" Rosalie laughed

"Well it was" Esme defended

"Annnnd I believe it was you who burst out laughing during the climatic love declaration of the 2 main characters" Alice added

"I don't remember that" Esme turned to look out her window

"Right, it was all us" Bella stated "what were we thinking"

"She really does seem think that doesn't she?" Alice asked the 2 in the back

"Oh you be quiet or Ill leave you all here" Esme laughed

"and we'll beat you back to the hotel" Rosalie promised

They were all laughing as Esme pulled out of the theater parking lot.

A/N 2: I just realized this is SUPER long....sorry?(and Im just adding to the length now..) I dont think all the chapters will be this long I just wanted to give you a bit of a taste of what its about.

A/N 3: Please let me know what you think. I wont be one of those people who demand reviews Im just curious to see if anyone likes it. :)


	2. Mall Time

**A/N I don't own Twilight…if I did it probably wouldn't be as great, or maybe it would....hmmm**

**

* * *

**

Mall Time

After leaving the diner where Bella ate breakfast they were on their way to the mall.

"Ok ladies lets not forget" Alice announced in her "serious wedding planner voice"

"We need to acquire 3 outfits a piece one for our bachelorette party, the official bachelorette party and one for the rehearsal dinner on Monday. Bella you also need something to wear to lunch on Sunday you guys will be going to a nice restaurant here in town. And we will most defiantly need to buy,.... anything else that catches our eye" She laughed at the end.

Alice didn't miss the huge eye roll Bella sent in her direction. "Now lets go!"

Having been to the mall with Alice enough to know how she liked to shop Bella asked "OK right or left first?"

"Umm I believe that its Esme's turn to decide" Alice stated turning to Esme

"Left it is" Alice continued on without even waiting for Esme to voice her decision.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and pushed Alice into the first store on the left " you are so pushy" Alice laughed.

Upon entering the store Alice seemed to have picked up more than Bella had the chance to even see. Bella Esme and Rosalie stood to the side allowing Alice plenty of room. She zipped around occasionally handing things to each of them and mainly trying her best to keep to a normal human pace.

Rose being Rose started looking though the clothes and began picking stuff up she liked. Esme had wondered over to the shoes and Bella was just standing near the entrance of the store.

"Bella you know the store doesn't bite" Rosalie commented noticing that she hadn't moved

"No but at least 3 people in it do" Bella whispered under her breath. The 3 of them laughed from their different locations in the store. Bella smiled to herself and began looking through the store. She had even picked up a few things here and there.

"OK Bella, Rose, Esme" Bella heard Alice say and she headed towards the fitting rooms. In a much practiced fashion Alice handed the garments she had picked for each and they went into the dressing rooms.

"Bella you're with me" Alice motioned her into the last room.

"I'm not 5 Alice I can dress myself" Bella said walking into the designated room.

"Yes you can physically dress yourself but you my dear have no fashion sense you will say something doesn't look good with out giving it the proper chance" Alice said following her in and closing the door. "I think this will look great for the dinner on Monday" she said handing her a dress.

Bella took the dress from Alice and put her purse down so she could try it on. Alice had tried on at lest 7 things in the time it took Bella to put on the dress. "OK what do you think?"

Alice turned to look at her "spin". Bella made it about 2/3 of the was when Alice said "Nope, here try this one"

Bella removed the first dress then put on the second, without even turning to look at her Alice announced "it's perfect! It will go well with what Edward plans to wear".

"OK then! One down 3 to go" Bella smiled reaching for the jeans she wore to the mall.

"Not so quick!" Alice said grabbing the jeans "You still have this stuff to try on" she handed her what looked to be 10 hangers.

After about 5 minutes and only 2 outfit changes Alice began getting impatient. She took the clothes off the hangers and held them up in front of Bella. "Bella decided to wear this somewhere….no….no…no…yes…no and yes. Thank you!" Alice smiled as she collected her yes pile for Bella along with her own selections and headed to the front of the store while Bella got dressed.

"I don't know why you make me do this if it's that easy to see me in it!" Bella called after her.

The rest of the time at the mall was spent much like this with Alice ordering Bella to try things on or decided to wear them somewhere. Then abruptly either discard them or add them to the ridiculous pile of clothes they had already purchased. They had to make 3 separate trips to the car to unload bags. Not that Esme Alice and Rose couldn't have carried them; they just didn't want to look too suspicious. Upon entering the mall for the 4th time Rosalie turned to Bella when she heard her stomach growl.

"Lunch time!"

"Oh I'm sorry Bella you must be starving" Esme said "We'll get you something right away"

"I'm fine, shopping with Alice always does this to me she generally pretends to not hear it though until I nearly faint" she told her as they made their way to the food court.

"I would never let that happen!" Alice looked offended

"I was only joking calm down" Bella clarified

"No I'm pretty sure it's true" Rose commented "she would probably just drag you behind her by the arm if it wouldn't attract any attention"

Rose and Bella laughed.

"OK Bella why don't you go sit down while we get you food so you don't suddenly loose consciousness due to fatigue" Alice said rather loudly speaking to her as if she were a child.

"Oh thank god I was really starting to get concerned I wouldn't make it past the line to order food. Thanks for the break Alice" Bella shot back just as loud. Several people in the food court had turned to look.

Alice opened her mouth to respond but Esme grabbed her arm and pulled her away looking like she was terribly embarrassed by the scene they were causing. Bella heard Rosalie laugh as they walked away, and she turned to find a table for them to sit at.

Bella was still smiling when she sat down, she was really enjoying the time she had spent with her family so far. What she was most excited about is how well she and Rosalie were getting along. Now that Rosalie had let her guard down Bella was noticing that they had a similar sense of humor. Rosalie was defiantly going to be fun to hang around for an eternity. She was glad she wasn't going to have to hide from Rosalie for the next 100 years or so. That defiantly would have put a damper on the whole vampire thing for a while.

Trying to see what was taking them so long Bella turned to look for her family. She had to laugh when she saw them gliding back to the table with their trays. It looked so odd to have something so ordinary next to such beauty. They looked so out of place among normal people who were trying their hardest not to spill their food as they walked to their tables. They trays might have well have been empty for all the effort the 3 of theme were putting into keeping them steady.

"What are you staring at?" Rosalie asked as she got to the table first.

"You" Bella answered turning her head to the side to look at Rosalie "You're so pretty I just couldn't help myself"

Rosalie laughed as she sat. Yep they defiantly had a similar sense of humor.

"Umm guys this is a lot of food" Bella said looking at the 4 trays sitting in front of them.

"Well you can't be the only one at a table of 4 eating" Alice told her "It would look odd"

"I guess that makes sense" Bella agreed as she began eating.

"So what's on the agenda next?" Bella asked as she looked up to see Alice pushing her food around on her plate with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Well we have a few more stores to get to, we got everything on the list to the rest is just recreational shopping, then we go back to the room so you can take a little nap" Alice told her.

"I'm not 3 I can make it though the day with out a nap" Bella commented.

"Bella you go to bed early most of the time, but we have plans for tonight that require you to be awake and not complaining. The nap is optional but I don't want to hear about how tired you are later" Alice explained

"OK mom Ill take the nap" Bella laughed causing Alice to throw a piece of orange chicken from her plate at her.

"Hey now!" Rosalie said as she scooted away from Bella "I don't want any food in my hair"

Bella laughed and picked up her fork with pasta on it and aimed at Rosalie. "Isabella Sawn, you may be my sister but I will kill you if that touches me" Rosalie said.

"Don't worry Bella Ill protect you" Alice smiled as she aimed her fork at Rosalie too.

"OK everyone put their forks down,now" Esme demanded. "There will be no more flying food!"

"What else are we supposed to do with it?" Alice asked looking sad that the fun was over.

"You could always eat it!" Rosalie whispered harshly to her.

"Ill pass" Alice laughed making another face.

"You would think I actually had 6 children!" Esme complained "not 5 that were born before World War I" Bella smiled at being included in the family count

"Sorry mom" Bella laughed.

"I was actually referring to the rest of them. Sometimes I think you might be the most mature of all of them and they are all 80 plus years old" Esme

"Don't listen to her Bella I think people just behaved differently in the 1800s when some of us were born" Rosalie smiled.

"The end of the 1800s thank you, and don't you forget I'm including Jasper in this and he was born 52 years before me" Esme countered

"We just like to have fun!" Alice stated "and besides when you spend 5 days a week surrounded by children it tends to rub off on you"

"Bella is the same age you pretend to be" Esme pointed out with a smile "And she's not causing half the trouble you guys get up to"

"That's because Bella is a freak." Rosalie stated as if to discredit Esme's argument then added "Just give her time I'm sure she will be right there with us"

"Yeah good one, because I'm the freak at this table" Bella laughed

"You watch it" Alice pointed at her "you are out numbered…not that it would matter if you weren't" she finished with a laugh

"You wouldn't hurt me, you guys love me too much" Bella told them

"You know Alice she does have a point" Rosalie said "Although we could always just walk a little further away from you and let you hurt your self. It's bound to happen sooner or later"

Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok" Esme said laughing "lets continue on with our shopping Bella has a date to keep with her mother."

* * *

A/N : Ok so this isnt my favorite chapter, its kind of a filler to get to the rest of the story that I hope will be better. This one was a bit short. I figured I'd end it here so that there wasnt so much of a wait for the next chapter.

Coming up! : Bella's dinner with her mom, and a bit later see what the Cullen ladies have planed for their "pre bachelorette party" party.

Let me know what you guys think! or if you have any ideas, I have a general outline but Im just posting as I go so anything could happen still.


	3. Dinner With Renee

Twilight.....not mine.

A/N: Here is how I think time spent with Renee before the wedding would go. I tried to keep Renee in character as much as I could but I there isn't really a lot to go off of. I hope you guys like it, I tired to make it as funny as the other ones but I don't know if I succeeded, its cute though! I think anyways. :)

* * *

Dinner with Renee

"Bella, dear its time to get up" Esme said quietly "Come on you have to get ready for diner with you mom"

Bella opened her eyes and looked around confused. Last thing she remembered they had all come back to the room and were laughing because Esme's new admirer had tried to strike up a conversation with her while he helped them carry their bags to the room. They sat down to watch TV and… "Aww crap I feel asleep didn't I?" Bella asked

"I told you, you needed a nap!" Alice called from the other room.

Bella shot a dirty look in the direction Alice's voice came from. "What time is it?" Bella asked Esme

"Its 530 you have an hour until you have to pick Renee up" Esme told her.

Bella got up off the couch and went to go shower. When she got out she found an outfit laid out for her on the bed next to a piece of paper with a smiley face drawn on it. Bella dressed and did her hair and went out to the living room.

"I see you found your outfit ok" Alice commented as Bella came out of her room.

"Yes I did thanks" Bella answered "I especially liked the note, it was so thoughtful"

"I figured you would appreciate it" Alice winked.

"Ok Bella we will probably be back before you but if were aren't just call us and well be here in a few minutes" Esme told her

"Wait, where are you guys going? And what car am I taking to get my mom?" she asked confused.

"We are going to visit our husbands" Rosalie answered with a smile "and you will be taking the only car we have here…" she added in a "duh" tone as she tossed Bella the keys.

"The Mercedes? I'm gonna drive the Mercedes? Is that ok?" Bella asked turning to Esme

"Of course Bella why wouldn't it be?"

"What if I scratch it or get into an accident or break something" Bella asked worried

"Bella it's just a car, no one would mind at all if anything happened to it" Esme informed her "As long as you are safe nothing you could do to it would upset anyone"

"Excuse me I would be upset I've spent a lot of time fixing that car up!" Rosalie announced

"Oh you stop that you would love to get your hands on something new to play with if Bella did actually do something to it" Alice told her "Besides nothing is going to happen you will be fine, I've already checked. It's a short drive from her to Renee's hotel then to the restaurant. You don't think we would let you out of our sites if we didn't know it was safe"

"Well thanks for letting me borrow it." Bella said

"Anytime dear" Esme answered.

"Ok well I guess I better get going, thanks again. Tell the boys I said hi!" Bella said as she left.

10 minutes later Bella was knocking on the door of her mother's room. The door flew open after a few seconds and Bella was wrapped into huge hug. "BELLA!!!!"

"Hey Mom!" Bella laughed hugging her mom.

After a few minutes that involved a bit of screaming and jumping Renee pulled away slightly and said " I cant believe you are getting married!!" and hugged her again.

"I know me neither" Bella commented "Crazy huh? Hey Phil!" Bella smiled when she saw her stepdad come over to the door and pulled her away from her mom.

"Hey Bell I haven't seen you in forever!" He told her.

"I know I missed you" Bella told him

"I missed you too." He said as they broke their hug. "You girls should get going; you don't want to miss your reservation"

"See you later Phil." Bella called as she and her mom walked out the door arm and arm.

"So how are you felling? Its only a few days till the big day." Renee asked as they got on to the elevator.

"I'm great! I'm really excited" Bella told her mom "I can't wait to be Mrs. Cullen" She smiled at the title.

Renee smiled at her daughter "I'm so glad to hear you're happy "I wasn't sure you were so excited about this a couple weeks ago when you called me. Just the wedding I mean not Edward, I've been sure you were sure of Edward" She added when she saw the look on her daughters face.

Bella laughed "I wasn't too excited about the wedding before. But getting closer to it and after having some time to think it through it feels really right to me. It doesn't matter what people think or say, this is about me and Edward. We already have the commitment, just with out the title, so this just makes sense. Who cares if we are young, this is what we want."

"I forgot how grown up you were" Renee smiled proudly "You are more sure and prepared that I was when I married Phil" she laughed.

They walked out to the parking lot and Renee asked "Where's that truck your so proud of?"

"Oh Esme let me borrow her car for the evening" Bella said hitting the unlock button on the remote.

When the lights flashed Renee stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh wow"

"It's just a car mom, lets go" Bella rolled her eyes at her mom as she got in.

"They let you drive their Mercedes?" She asked

Bella was kind of thrown by the words 'they' and 'their' for a second. Then she realized that her mother didn't know any of the Cullens except Edward, and what she knew of Alice and Esme from the time they spent on the phone.

"Carlisle and Esme are great mom, you will love them" Bella smiled "The whole family is great. This is just a car Rose, Alice, Esme and I took to the hotel last night, so instead of dropping me off at home and picking me up later, she just told me to go ahead and take the car." Bella explained

"Very nice of her" Renee commented.

"So, what's been up with you?" Bella asked. The rest of the ride was spent talking about Renee and Phil and their recent trip to Disneyworld.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you?" The host asked when they walked into the restaurant.

"We have a reservation under Swan" Bella told the man.

"Um, there is nothing here under that name miss" He informed her

"What?" Bella asked "Alice told me she made the reservation…" Bella was looking in her purse for her cell phone when she stopped. Taking a deep breath she looked up at the guy and as she felt her cheeks start to burn she asked "What about Cullen? Bella Cullen?"

"Ah yes, here we are. Right this way ladies" The host said showing them to their table.

Bella made a mental note to smack Alice….after she became a vampire so it would actually hurt. As much as she wanted to be excited about this something out of the blue like this still caught her off guard without Edward there to remember why she was doing this.

Renee walked behind her daughter with a smile on her face, she knew Bella wasn't as excited as she pretended to be.

"Here you go ma'am" he said pulling out the chair for Renee.

"Thank you" She said as she sat down.

"Miss Swan" He said pulling her chair out as well "Or is it Cullen?" he asked suddenly confused.

"It's Swan…for now." She told him as he pushed her chair in. She smiled as he placed her napkin in her lap because it reminded her of the way Edward was always doing things like that "Cullen on Tuesday" She added her smile growing.

"Ah, I see" The host said straightening up immediately "Well, your server will be with you shortly" he said as he handing them their menus. "What a shame" Renee distinctly heard him say as he walked away.

"Thanks" Bella told him, causing Renee to laugh.

"What?" Bella asked looking up at her mother.

"That guy was totally flirting with you!" Renee told her.

"What guy?" Bella asked looking around.

"Um, the one who was here 2.3 seconds ago" Renee said.

"Hmm, I didn't see him" Bella said turning back to her mother.

"Bella he pulled out your chair and placed your napkin in your lap."

"He pulled out your chair too" Bella pointed out.

"Yeah but he was hanging all over you" Renee laughed.

Bella blushed "I _saw_ him I guess I just didn't _look_ I guess..."

Renee smiled "Poor guy, he doesn't even know how _thoroughly _uninterested you are. I'm pretty sure you broke his heart just now" she finished with a laugh

"Not even a little bit" Bella smiled "I'm marring the prefect guy in less than a week." It was ridiculously easy to be excited about this when she thought about Edward.

"Why don't you tell me about him" Renee said with a smiled.

"Mom you know Edward, you meet him when we went to Jacksonville" Bella told her.

"Yeah I know I met him, but I never get to see you so I feel like I've missed out on most of it. Where did you guys go on your first date?" Renee asked.

Bella smiled and felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "We went to an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. I was with Jessica and Angela they were buying their dresses for prom and we ran into each other. We started talking and I missed dinner with the girls. He said he had to make sure I ate so he took me to dinner."

"Very cute, Annnnd when was your first kiss"

Bella blushed even more "Umm, a few days after that"

Renee smiled "When did you know you were in love with him?"

Bella rolled her eyes "Ugh, your going to think I'm ridiculous"

"What happened to all that 'who cares what people think' stuff?" Renee asked with a laugh.

Bella smiled with embarrassment "umm I'm pretty sure I loved him when I first saw him, but I didn't know it. I _knew _I loved him around that first kiss."

"When was the first time you slept together?"

"MOM!"

"Hello my name is Gary Ill be your server, are you ladies ready to order?" The waiter said as he walked up to their table.

"Sure" Renee said laughing "Ill have the grilled chicken pasta and a coke, Bella?" she asked looking at her daughter with a smile "What will you have?"

"Ummm hmm uh...what?" Bella asked

"To eat" Renee smiled sweetly "What would you like to eat?"

"Oh…Ill have the same as you" Bella said quickly.

"Great that will be right up and Ill be right back with your drinks." Gary told them.

Bella just stared at her mother with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Thank you" Renee said, this confused Bella until she looked down and saw that Gary had brought their drinks.

"Soooo??" Renee asked "Bella you know you can talk to me about anything. We've never had any secrets. When was the first time you and Edward slept together?"

"Umm, we actually have never _slept_ together" Bella told her mom "umm, Edward is very old fashioned and he wants to wait to be married"

"Wow. I….really??" Renee was shocked. "Hmm, I just figured"

"Nope" Bella said shaking her head.

"You guys just seem so close and comfortable together, I guess I just assumed. That kind of relationship generally only occurs after people are intimate" Renee told her.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, we do have a very intimate relation ship, just not like that. Well ok…" Bella laughed "You can't tell Charlie, but even though we've never_ slept _together, we sleep together all the time."

When Renee just looked at her Bella continued "Edward sneaks in after Charlie goes to sleep and either hides or leaves before he gets up."

Renee's eyes got wide, and with a smile she asked "When?"

"Almost every night" Bella smiled.

"Bella Swan! You little sneak! I can't believe you've been sneaking your boyfriend into your room every night. How long has this been going on?!" Renee asked, she sounded almost proud.

"Umm, pretty much since the beginning" Bella answered.

"What do his parents say?"

"They don't really mind, they know we are responsible and don't do anything. They let me say in his room when I go to over. You CANNOT tell Charlie, you have to promise!"

"Calm down Bella! I won't tell him anything. I just didn't know you had it in you kid, I'm so proud" Renee added as the food came.

They ate in silence for a few minutes when Bella looked up at her mom and said "I know you're not done. What else do you want to know?" Bella was actually enjoying this. She missed this part of living with Renee, being close and not having any secrets from each other.

Renee smiled "How did he propose?"

Bella smiled "We were lying in his bed; everyone else had gone….to a movie. And he said he had something for me so he gets up and comes back kneels on the floor and said 'Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever - everyday of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Wow" Renee whispered "how could you refuse that"

"I know" Bella agreed "My thoughts exactly"

"Very lucky girl" Renee smiled. "So tell me about his family, it's rather large isn't it?"

"Yep 5…kids and Carlisle and Esme" Bella smiled fondly.

"They were all adopted?" Renee asked

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme took in Rosalie and Jasper when they were 8 and then Emmett, Alice and Edward a few years later." Bella told her mom.

"Wow, so many kids how old are they?"

Bella laughed "They are actually really young to be honest, Carlisle just turned 33 and Esme is 36"

"Wow that's crazy" Renee said

"They are a great family" Bella said proudly "I love them all"

"Ok so it's Edward, Emmett and Alice right?"

"Yep, and Jasper and Rosalie"

"Tell me about them"

"Well Esme is as sweet as can be, she loves all her kids and takes great care of us" Bella smiled "Carlisle is a doctor, which is very convenient for me I might add"

Renee laughed "Yeah that's defiantly a good thing"

"He's great, so kind and respectful. Edward really looks up to him. Emmett is just a giant teddy bear; he's like a big kid. He is hilarious and very competitive, he and Jasper bet on stuff all the time." Bella told Renee

"Jasper is very quiet but really smart; he reads a lot and is very polite. Rosalie is something else" Bella laughed.

"She's the most beautiful person you will ever see, she has tough shell but once you get passed it she's amazing. Alice is crazy! She's a little ball of energy, always bouncing always planning something. She's great I love her to death. And then there's Edward, the love of my life…so nothing special there" Bella Joked

"Yeah I can see he's the weak link in the family" Renee laughed. "I can't wait to meet them all"

"You will love them!"

"I'm sure I will" Renee smiled. "Will I get to meet your friend Jacob while I'm here?"

Bella took a deep breath "I don't know…Its difficult with Jake…complicated"

"How? You guys were so close." Renee asked

"It just is mom" Bella said sadly.

The tone in her voice told Renee that this one question was the one she wasn't going to get answered. "Ok, so this lunch tomorrow is it gonna be awkward?" Renee asked with a smile

"Ummm I don't think so, Charlie has been pretty nice to Edward recently and you guys get along well, so as long as Charlie and Phil get along we should be fine. And I'm sure they will you know Charlie give him sports to talk about and he's good" Bella smiled

"Yeah that's true, Phil's the same way" Renee smiled.

They talked for a bit longer paid the check and left.

"Ok mom Ill see you tomorrow" Bella said as she pulled up to Renee's hotel

"Ok Bella, see you later sweetie" Renee said pulling her into a hug before she got out of the car.

Bella smiled as she watched her mom walk into the hotel. It wasn't until she turned onto the highway that she started wondering what Alice had planned for them tonight…

* * *

A/N2: kind of a lil clifhanger...lol. I'd love to know what you guys thought of that...you know if you wanna tell me : ) . Well Im off to figure out what These Cullen women are gonna do for their "pre bachlorette party party".


	4. Pre Bachelorette Party Party

I don't own anything Twilight related.

A/N: this is a LONG one! Seriously its almost as long as the other chapters combined. I hope you enjoy. I decided to keep it as one chapter instead of breaking it up into two because I couldn't find a good place to cut it, and I figured you would like it all together.;)

* * *

Pre Bachelorette Party Party.

Bella walked into the hotel and found their new friend Marcus standing at the desk.

"Bella my dear what are you doing all along on a Saturday night??" He asked with a smile.

"Oh I just had dinner with my mom, I'm just on my way up to meet the girls" She informed him as he hit the button for the elevator for her.

"hmm I didn't see them come back" he said looking disappointed

Bella let out a small laugh "Oh they can be pretty sneaky when they want to be. Ill see you later" She told him as the doors closed

"I hope so!" she heard him say.

"Hellllllllllooooo?" She called out as she walked into the room.

"Hey Bella, were in here!" Rosalie called from the bedroom.

Bella headed to her room and found Alice Rosalie and Esme sitting on the bed waiting for her "Hey guys! So, how are the husbands?" She asked lying down on the bed and putting her head in Alice's lap. Esme reached for the top of the bed and got a pillow to put under her head. "Thanks" Bella smiled lifting her head as Esme put the pillow on Alice's lap.

"They are great" Alice smiled

"Edward sends his love" Rosalie informed Bella with a huge eye roll.

Bella laughed then with a sad face Bella said "I miss him"

"The feeling is very mutual" Alice laughed as she began running her fingers through Bella's hair.

"Have you guys been waiting long?" Bella asked

"Nope we got here about 30 seconds before you walked in" Alice told her.

"oh, good. SO, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Bella asked looking up at Alice.

"I would ask Rose that question" Alice told her. Bella gave her a weird look then looked over at Rose.

"Yep, this one was all me" Rose announced proudly.

"You let someone else plan something?! I'm shocked!"

"Hush you" Alice smiled. "Rose and I were planning the actual Bachelorette party together, but we came up with so much to do that we realized that it was never going to fit into one night, especially if we had bunch of humans to think about. And not everything was doable with the other guests, so we divided it up. Everything we do tonight just the 4 of us is up to Rose everything we do tomorrow with us and the other guest is up to me" Alice finished.

"So, Rose" Bella began, testing the nickname she had never used "What are we gonna do tonight?"

"Oh, you will have to wait to find out, let's get you ready" Rose said getting off the bed.

Alice and Rosalie moved Bella over to the bathroom and began fixing her hair and makeup, with Esme standing behind them reminding them not to get to carried away with Bella. After a few minutes they were done and Rose handed Bella a bag.

"Here I bought this for you to wear tonight" She told her

"Rose I just bought like 15 outfits this morning!" Bella told her

"I know but you can wear those anytime, I'm pulling an Alice tonight and planning everything down to what everyone will be wearing, now be a good little girl and put it on" Rose smiled

"Yes ma'am" Bella said giving her a mock solute and went to go change.

Bella quickly found that Rose had a pretty good sense of what she liked. This was something she could see her self buying if she had the need for it. Rose had gotten her a black tube top with blue and yellow flowers on it, dark skinny jeans and her favorite part a pair of nice black flats.

Bella came out of her room to find the other 3 already ready to go, in completely new outfits, makeup and in Rose and Esme's cases new hair styles.

"Wow you guys look great!" Bella said "Rose you are really good at this, I really love my outfit!"

Rose was wearing a pink corseted halter top with jeans and black heels. Esme was in all black, she had on a tank top with attacked necklaces and a really cute skirt with lacing up the front and black and wood colored heels. Alice looked adorably sexy in a black and white plaid halter and black skinny jeans and stiletto heels.

"Thanks" Rose smiled "I just tried to go with something I would see the person I was choosing for buying themselves."

"I'm so proud right now" Alice said wiping a fake tear from her eye "I have taught you well young Padawan, you now know all the secrets of the force" Alice and Rose both burst out laughing

Esme rolled her eyes "You are not going to start that again!" She told Alice. After seeing that Bella was clearly confused she added "When the Star Wars movies first came out we all went to see them, and every time we came home from seeing one they would all wonder around quoting the movie and making references to it. I was so relived when all the sequels were out and behind us. It took about a decade but it finally stopped coming up, then 2000 hits and all of a sudden there are new Star Wars movies and it started up all over again"

Bella laughed, she'd never really seen Esme irritated. Not that she was now but hearing her talk about something that annoyed her was funny in an odd kind of way. It never crossed Bella's mind that something would annoy Esme.

"I wasn't us so much as the boys" Alice informed Bella "Emmett in particular"

"Yeah" Rose agreed "He never did learn how to let things go. But we are getting off track." She told them. "Tonight is about fun, the celebration of the last night, or nights in Bella's case of freedom. And while I know you may not be sad to see your freedom go, we will still have a damn good time celebrating its departure."

"In these 4 bags I have gathered everything that we will need tonight" Rose told the other 3 in a perfect imitation of Alice's "I'm a serious wedding planner" voice as she passed out brand new Marc Jacobs bags. "Each bag pertains to the specific person it was given. I have already transferred all of your belongings from your current purses as well as added a few things of my own that we will be using as the night progresses. I had to have 3 new IDs printed for tonight, so that we would all be 'of age' for tonight's festivities. Ladies you will find those in your new wallets, Esme I went ahead and put a copy of your current ID in there as that one will work just fine."

Confused by the last statement Bella pulled the wallet out of her purse and flipped it open to see a perfect replica of her current driver's license, well perfect except that the date of birth printed was 3 years earlier than her actual birthday. "Where exactly are we going Rose?" Bella asked

"I'm glad you asked that Bella" Rose continued "We will be celebrating tonight at Port Angeles's most exclusive hot spot, Rock Bar" Bella couldn't help but laugh at this point.

"Port Angeles has exclusive hot spots?" she asked

"Well no but, shhh I'm trying to make this as exciting as possible" Rosalie told her "The events that will take place tonight are a very important part of Cullen Women Bonding Week, so all parties present will participate in all events" Rose said looking around "Is that understood?"

Bella turned to see Alice and Esme nodding at Rosalie and slowly nodded in agreement. "Great then lets go!"

When they got to the elevator Rose said "Do me a favor and reach into your new purses, there should be a small cloth bag containing additions to your wardrobe.

Bella reached into her purse and pulled out the bag as instructed; inside she found what appeared to be a black ribbon with writing on it. It wasn't until it was completely unfolded that she realized it was a sash, and what's worse was the word "Bride" was spelled out in pink rhinestones. With eyes wide she looked up about to complain when she saw Alice Rose and Esme were all wearing similar sashes. Alice's said "Maid of Honor" Rose's "Bride's Maid" and Esme's "Mother of the Groom". Bella had to smile at this and put hers on with out complaint.

Alice smiled at her knowing her previous thought process "There are 2 more things in that bag of your Bella" Alice said.

Bella reached into the bag and pulled put a giant fake diamond ring and a lot of lace rolled up. "Whats this?" Bella asked holding it up.

Rosalie took it from her with a smile and unrolled it. "A veil " she said with a mischievous smile.

"I …. Seriously?" Bella asked

"Nope" Rose laughed "I just wanted to see you face" Alice and Esme laughed, and Bella let out a breath and whispered "thank god"

"But you do have to wear the ring" Rose told her, taking it from her and putting it on. "I lights up too" Rose smiled as she flipped a switch on the side.

"Oh, very classy" Bella laughed as she watched it flash different colors.

"Um Rose is this gonna work?" Bella asked seeing the 2 huge guys checking IDs at the door as they drove up to the bar.

"Bella, do you seriously think we have been able to live this long without being able to make fake IDs that will pass the inspection of a door man?" Rose asked as they got out of the car.

"oh… I guess not" she answered "Umm guys I think the line is back there" Bella said pointing to the small group of people waiting by the door.

"no, we don't do lines" Alice said grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her straight to the door.

"Hello, IDs please" The door guy said.

He gave them a weird look when they all pulled out matching wallets form their matching purses, then saw their sashes and laughed. "Enjoy the party girls" he said opening the door for them.

"Thank you, we will" Esme said following behind the others.

"OK, um now that we are at the bar….what to we do?" Bella asked looking around.

"Oh we sit around and discuss politics and world affairs of course" Rose replied sarcastically as she grabbed her other hand and pulled her towards the bar. "Bella, we are at a bar, we drink"

"I don't drink" Bella told her "I've never been to a bar before…" Bella finished looking around as Rose planted her in seat at the bar.

"We don't drink either" Alice told her sitting down too.

"Tonight that doesn't matter" Rose said waving over the bartender.

"Does Edward know about this? I'm sure he wouldn't like it" Bella asked

"He does and he thinks it's a great idea, human experience and all that" Alice said waving off her worry "Besides are you really going to spend eternity not doing things because Edward doesn't approve"

"No of course not, I just figured Id give it a try" Bella laughed. "I cant believe you would approve of this" Bella added looking at Esme.

Esme smiled "I'm hardly in a position to tell someone they cant lie about their age, or get a fake ID." Esme laughed. She leaned over to Bella and whispered in her ear "don't worry Ill make sure they go easy on you"

"Gee thanks mom" Bella grumbled, causing Esme to laugh.

"Oh no problem, dear." Esme smiled "Here take these before everyone gets too excited" Esme handed her 3 Tylenol and a bottle of water from her purse. "Carlisle said taking these before you start drinking will help prevent a hangover"

"Thanks" Bella said with a smile.

"Hi what can I get you?" the bartender asked

"Well, we are here to celebrate my sister getting married, what do you suggest?" Rosalie asked the guy.

"Oh a bachelorette party huh?" he laughed "ill take care of you girls just give me a sec" the bartender started grabbing bottles and mixing alcohol. After a few minutes he came back over with a try of drinks

"Ok ladies, we have 4 cosmopolitans and 4 Between the Sheets shots" he said with a smile "Let me know when you guys are ready for more"

"Thank you so much…" Rose said

"Robert"

"Thank you Robert,we'll call you when were ready for more" Rosalie said with a wink.

"OK ladies the Cullen Women Pre Bachelorette Party Party has officially begun." She said holding up her shot to everyone.

The others picked theirs up and hit their glasses with Rose's. Bella gave hers one final look before downing it. She heard 3 other glasses hit the bar so she set hers down too, looking at the others with a disgusted look on her face only to find their expressions matched hers.

"That was gross" Bella told them

"Yes it was" Alice agreed "But I'm sure we will find something you like before the night is up"

"Great" Bella smiled " So now what we just sit here and drink?" she asked turning to Rose.

"No I actually prepared a game for us" Rose informed her reaching into her purse she pulled out a deck of cards "Bachelorette party scavenger Hunt" Rose informed them.

"Generally with a Bachelorette party they break up into teams and compete to see who can do the most things off of a list. Since it's only to 4 of us, we will each take turns pulling a card from the deck and completing the task on it." Rose explained "Bella if you would reach into your purse you will find a digital camera; we will take pictures as each person completes their task. Who wants to go first? Bella?"

"Sure why not" Bella said pulling the camera out of her purse and setting it on the bar. Bella reached over and took the top card from the deck Rosalie had just set out and read it.

"'Ask a guy for change for the condom machine in the bathroom' Oh fantastic" Bella felt her cheeks turning read. She reached over with out really thinking and took a big sip of the pink drink sitting in front of her. "Ok that's defiantly better than the shot" she said pointing at her drink.

"I'm glad you think so" Alice commented taking a sip of hers.

"You guys don't have to drink them" Bella said to them " I don't want you guys making yourselves sick"

"No don't worry about it we'll be fine" Esme told her

"Stop stalling Isabella" Rosalie laughed. "Good luck" Rose said handing her a dollar , and giving her a gentle push on the back.

"Thank you Rosalie" Bella said as she turned around from where they were sitting and started looking for someone to ask for change. When she got an idea,

"No it cant be the bartender Bella!" Alice called from behind her.

"Damn it!" Bella said to her self and walked over towards the first guy she saw.

"Excuse me sir, you wouldn't happen to have change for a dollar would you?" she asked holding it up. "You see,I really need to get a condom out of the machine in the bathroom but it only takes quarters" She explained holding up the dollar with her cheeks burning.

He looked at her for a second, then smiled and pulled out $.75 from his pocket and said "This one is on me, have fun" and handed her the change.

"Thanks" Bella said and quickly got out of there.

When she came back the other 3 were looking at her expectantly and she held out the hand with the quarters. Alice snapped a picture, and said "Well done Bella!"

"OK Esme your turn" Alice said.

Esme picked up a card and read "Find a cute guy and talk to him for 1 minute saying nothing but cheesy pickup lines" Esme set the card down and started looking around.

Bella laughed and took the camera from Alice when Esme turned to talk to the guy behind her chair.

"Do you come here often?" she asked him

"what?" he asked looking at her confused

"I'm sorry did you say something? I got lost in your eyes" She said

"huh?" he asked again

"Oh, I'm sorry I dropped something by your feet" she said when he looked down she said "My jaw. You know you are an excellent thief! You stole my heart from across the room"

The guy actually laughed and asked "Whats your name hunny?"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I next to each other" She told him

"Well now I wouldn't mind that" he told her

"Your legs must be tired" She told him

"whys that?" He asked

"because you've been running through my mind all night!" she told him and then to his disappointment turned around and walked away.

"That was HILARIOUS!" Bella laughed along with Rose and Alice.

"I'm afraid I confused the poor guy quite a bit" Esme said sitting down.

"I'm fairly sure that was the best thing that's gonna happen to him tonight" Rose laughed "Ok Alice your up!"

Alice picked up a card and read " Get a picture of the inside of the men's restroom' well that sounds easy" she said getting up and picking up that camera "Ill be right back" and 10 seconds later she sat down and showed them the picture.

" I demand a harder one next time" She said sounding disappointed.

Bella laughed at Alice then said "Rose your up"

Rose picked a card and read "Find a guy to give you an article of clothing and wear it for the rest of the night' Ok Ill be right back" She said standing up.

Rosalie walked straight over to 2 guys who were talking. "Excuse me guys" She said

They turned to look and when they saw her both just stared with their mouths open.

" I noticed your hat from across the bar where I'm sitting with my friends" she told them pointing to the others " I really like your hat, I was wondering if I can have it"

"uhhh yeah sure" the guy on the left said then reached over and took the hat off the guy on the right's head. "here you go" The guy on the right was still just staring.

"Thanks boys" Rose said putting the hat on and walking away.

When she came over Bella took a picture of her wearing the hat then Rose set it on the bar. " I dont want to ruin my hair" she explained.

Rose saw that Bella had finished her drink so she waved the bartender over and said " Hey Robert we are in need of some new drinks"

"Coming right up ladies" He smiled patting the place in front of Rose before he went to make them new drinks.

"Ok Bella its you again" Rose told her

Bella picked up her card and read "Take a picture with a cute bartender."

Just then Robert came back with their drinks "Ok girls I have a round of Sex on the Beach shots for you this time"

"Sounds like fun!" Alice said

Bella bit back a laugh then said "Hey Robbie" she could already feel her first drinks kicking in " were playing this game you see and I have to take a picture with the cutest bartender, so I was hoping you could help me out"

"Sure thing beautiful!" he smiled "Come here" he said leaning across the bar to put his arm around her and smile for the camera Esme was holding.

"thanks! Robbie!" Bella smiled.

"Esme its your turn" Alice said

Esme picked up her card and smiled "Excellent ' Get a business!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- card from a Doctor'" she reached into her wallet and pulled out a card and handed it to Bella.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen….You are a cheater" Bella told her with a snapped a picture of Bella looking disappointed at Esme.

"Not once did it say the card couldn't be from your husband" Esme told her with a smile and passed the deck onto Alice.

"I agree that was cheating" Alice told her mother "were gonna be watching you for the rest of the night" She warned her.

"You do that dear" Esme laughed.

"Oh this one is much better" Alice said as she read her card "get a piggy back ride from a stranger" Alice hopped off her bar stool and took off before anyone else could say another word.

She walked across the bar to where 3 guys were leaning against the wall talking. She walked over and leaned in next to them. "Hello" one of the guys said to her

"Hi," she smiled "don't mind me I'm just resting"

"Resting?" another of the guys asked.

"Yeah its a long way back to my group and I got a bit tired" She said looking up and them. "Ill just be a minute, unless….no never mind"She said quickly

"unless what?" the 3rd guy asked.

Alice shot him a dazzling smile "I was gonna to say unless one of you fine gentlemen would like to give me a ride. But never mind that was silly"

"No, Id be happy to help" One guy said stepping towards her.

Alice laughed and said "In that case, they are over there" and she pointed right before she jumped on his back.

The guy was shocked for a moment but then headed off in the direction she pointed.

"Right over there" Bella heard Alice say, she whipped around to see Alice on the back of some random guy and took several pictures, maybe a few too many she wasn't sure anymore her last drink was making her loose track of a few things.

"Thanks!" Alice said hopping down and sitting in her seat again.

"oh no problem Babe, you can ride me anytime" the guy told her with a wink. This caused Bella to start giggling uncontrollably.

Alice looked at Bella then said to Rose "looks like Bella is doing a good job of holding her liquor"

Rose just smiled and said "Its my turn 'Draw a tattoo on the bride'" Rose smiled and turned towards Alice who somehow already had marker in her hand.

"Thank you" Rose said taking the marker from Alice and then asked "So Bella where do you want it?" This again caused Bella to start giggling. Rose just roller her eyes and went over to stand in front of her.

Without asking again Rose bent down in front of Bella and started drawing right above her shirt on the left side of Bella's chest.

"Oh that's cold" Bella said taking a deep breath.

"What is the marker or the hand doing the drawing?" Alice asked

"Both" Bella laughed.

"Never had a vampire hand on your chest before?" Rosalie asked with a smirk looking up at Bella.

Bella flushed deep red and said "not as often as I'd like" then looked shocked that it had actually come out of her mouth.

Rosalie just smiled and straightened up. "No need to be embarrassed, it's the truth" She told Bella. "What do you think?"

Bella looked down and smiled "aww it's cute!" Rose had drawn "I 3 Edward" with acute heart in the middle.

Alice got the camera and Bella and Rose both posed for the picture.

"Ok Bella last card for it" Alice told her

Bella picked it up and read "'leave lipstick kissed on the brides face" aw, I can't do that!" She whined.

Alice and Rose were very amused with drunk Bella and started laughing "I think we can help you with that" Alice told her.

She handed Rose the camera and walked over and kissed Bella on the cheek while rose snapped a picture then turned Bella's face so Rose could get a picture of the lipstick mark.

"Esme" Alice said pointing towards Bella.

Esme smiled at Bella then kissed her on the forehead and then her other cheek. Then she turned to pose for a picture with Alice and the marked up Bella.

"My turn" Rose said handing the camera to Esme. Rose kissed Bella on the noise then the chin and posed for her picture.

"There you go!" Alice said "You look beautiful" She laughed.

Bella laughed "I'm thirsty" she said looking around "Where's Robbie"

"Looks like we are ready for our next event" Rose told everyone as she motioned for Robert to come over to them.

"Well talk another round Robert" Rose smiled

"Coming up" he said with a smile.

"In your purse you will find a flip book with numbers on it and .."Rose began

"I got mine!" Bella said a little too loudly holding it up.

They all laughed and Rosalie continued "we will be using these to rate some of the guys here at the bar"

"oh, that sounds fun" Alice said like she heard about it for the first time just now.

Rose rolled her eyes and continued "We will each pick a guy then the others will put up what they think. It will have fun and get to see how similar our tastes are to each others. Ok Bella why don't you pick someone to start off with"

"Ok" Bella said turning around to face the rest of the bar. "Ok that guy over there with the blonde hair"

They all looked and flipped to the number they wanted. Bella held hers up and said "7"

"4" Alice said making a sad face

"5" Rosalie said showing her card

"6" Esme said holding up her card.

"Esme you pick one" Rose told her.

Esme looked around and then pointed "over by the other end of the bar brown hair with the white shirt"

"Ohhh Esme good choice" Alice smiled "8"

"Very nice" Rose commented "7"

"eh" Bella said causing the others to laugh "5"

"I think hes adorable" Esme said and turned over her 8.

"My turn!" Alice said "Ooo Ok tall guy, by the door with the tie"

"Oh Alice" Rose laughed "5"

Alice stuck her tongue out at Rose "I give him a 7"

"hes kinda cute" Bella said "8"

"8" was all Esme said

"Ok let me look" Rose said "got him, playing pool in the green shirt, 8"

"very nice" Alice said "7"

"8" Bella said

"7, hes ok" Esme commented.

"Robert, right on time good man" Rose said as he set down their drinks. Rose flipped her sign around so it was facing the others, it had a 9 on it.

Robert smiled and handed them their drinks " I do my best to keep the pretty ones happy" he smiled.

Bella laughed and said "I'm sure they appreciate that" Showing the others the 8 on her sign

"I hope you do "he winked at her, causing her to start giggling uncontrollably.

Rolling her eyes Alice asked "So what did you bring us this time?" as she held up an 8.

"You got another round of cosmos and the next shot for you ladies will be the screaming orgasm" Robert smiled

"My favorite kind" Rose commented as if she was commentating on the whether. Bella choked on the drink of her Cosmo she had been drinking, and turned bright pink.

"Enjoy" Robert said with a laugh

"Thank you" Esme said as she held up an 8.

Alice lightly patted Bella on the back "You gonna be ok?" she asked with a laugh

"Umm yeah" Bella said taking a deep breath.

"Good! Because I really think we need move on to our next event!" Alice said excitedly.

Rose looked annoyed for a second then laughed "Yes it is, Ladies if you will follow me this way" she said getting up and moving around the bar and pointing to an empty stage with a microphone stand in the corner of the bar.

"oh no" Bella whispered.

"Oh YES" Alice answered pushing her towards the stage.

"What are we singing?" Bella asked looking scared.

"Lets take a look" Alice said retreating a book from a nearby stand. They all set to work to find the perfect song.

After much deliberation, laughing and stupid suggestions, they made their decision. Alice told the guy running Karaoke what they wanted and he cued it up for them.

as the music began Bella's eyes got wide.

"Does he love me?  
I wanna know!  
How can I tell if he loves me so?" she sang into the mic.

"Is it in his eyes?" the other 3 sang together in perfect harmony. Causing Bella to laugh.  
"Oh no! You need to see!" Alice filled in for her

"Is it in his size?" Bella sang with Esme.  
"Oh no! You make believe!" Rosalie smiled as she sang  
If you wanna know  
If he loves you so  
Its in his kiss!  
(That's where it is!)

They continued their song switching off every other line. By the time the song came to an end they had even worked up a little dance with a lot of hand movements and swaying.

When they hit their last note they were cheered by the crowed that had assembled to watch them make fools of them selves.

"Thank you thank you" Alice said taking a bow before getting off the stage,causing Rose and Bella to laugh at her all the way back to the bar.

"That was fun!" Bella said sitting down and finishing the rest of her drink.

"Im glad you enjoyed it" Rose laughed. Just then a guy came over and leaned in next to Rose

"You guys sounded great up there" he said

"thanks" Rose brushed him off and turned towards the others who were all holding their cards up. 3,4,2 they read "yeah I agree" Rose laughed.

Robert was already there before Rose could call him. He brought another round of Cosmos

"Your amazing" She told him

"I try" he laughed as he walked away.

"So now what" Bella asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I think we need to talk a few more pictures of our evening out" Alice said pulling out the camera

"Pictures!" Bella said jumping up and wrapping her arm around Alice and smiling.

"Bella sweetie, I have the camera" Alice told her with a smile.

"Well give it to someone else so they can take our picture!" Bella demanded loudly

"Ok!" Alice said just as loudly. "Esme will you take our picture?"

"Of course dear" Esme said biting back a laugh.

"Ok 1, 2, 3" Esme said as she took the picture

"Ok me and Rose next! Me and Rose next!!!" Bella said pushing Alice away.

"I guess my time is up" Alice joked as Bella pushed her again.

Rose came and stood next to Bella.

"Wow! You're tall!" Bella told her. Rosalie laughed as Bella took a step up on one of the rungs on her bar stool and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

After Esme took the picture Bella pushed Rose away the same way she had Alice an said "Essssmeeee its your turn!"

Esme smiled and moved over to stand next to Bella.

"We need one of the 4 of us!" Bella shouted as soon as Alice snapped the picture,then turned and called "Oh Robbie can you come here for a sec??

"How can I help my favorite costumers?" Robert asked with a smile.

"Would you mind taking a picture of the 4 of us?" Esme asked.

"Of course not" he said taking the camera from Alice.

The 4 of them got together and Robert snapped the picture. "Thanks Robbie!" Bella smiled reaching across the bar for the camera. She seemed to have forgotten that she was standing on the barstool because when she moved her foot off one side the stool toppled over and she fell.

Without thinking Esme swooped down and caught her around the waist before she could hit the ground. Placing her back on her feel Esme asked "You OK Bella?"

"Woah!" Robert exclaimed eyes wide "You have some _amazing_ reflexes, I don't think I've ever seen a sober person move that fast let alone someone after that many drinks"

"Gotta love that vampire speed!" Bella smiled hugging Esme. Then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. "im sorry" she breathed.

Rosalie, Alice and Esme all stared at each other for a fraction of a second with wide eyes.

"Ok looks like someone has had a few too many" Robert laughed.

"I guess so" Alice said forcing a laugh as she gathering their stuff "We should go"

"Yeah let's get her home" Esme said pulling Bella away from the bar. "Rose, you can handle the bill while Alice and I get her to the car right?"

"Of course" Rose said reaching around to grab her purse "You guys take American Express right?" She asked him.

"Uh, yeah we do" Robert said taking her black credit card. "Hey you guys aren't diving yourselves are you?" he asked

"Oh no" Rose smiled as he handed her the receipt to sign "We have a driver" She told him.

"Good, Id hate to have to worry about you guys driving home after all those drinks" He told her.

"Oh no, we will be fine" She said signing the receipt. "Thanks for drinks" She smiled.

"Oh no…hey I think you accidentally added an extra zero on the tip line." He told her holding up the receipt.

"Nope!" she called back over her shoulder with a smile "That's for you! Thanks for everything!!"

Rosalie was in the car before the bar door closed. She looked Esme who was in the drivers seat then back at Alice and lastly at Bella who had her head in Alice's lap.

"I'm soo sorry guys really I am! I didn't mean to, it just slipped out!" Bella said looking like she was about to cry.

"Bella!" Rose yelled to get her attention. Bella's eyes snapped to Rose's and began to fill with tears. "That was THE….funniest thing I think I have seen in a long time!" and the 3 of them began laughing.

"Wait what?" Bella asked confused lifting her head out of Alice's lap, and wiping the tears off her cheeks that slipped out.

"Bella Bella Bella" Alice said trying to control her laughter "Do you honestly think anyone believed you? Your drunk…like fall down drunk, like you actually fell down drunk" Alice started laughing again.

"What Alice is trying.." Esme began

"and failing" Rose added under her breath

"to say, is that no believed you. The bartender is the only one who saw and he knows your drunk, he thinks you just said something random in your inebriated state"

"Then why did we leave so quick?" Bella demanded.

"We left so no one would notice how upset you were by what you said" Rose explained "The comment its self wasn't too damaging but if you started freaking out over it then people would start to think it was odd and wonder why you were so concerned. _That's_ when we would have been in trouble."

"As long as we could get out before you could get too upset we were good" Alice said "So we played up the drunk thing"

"So I didn't almost give everything away?" she asked taking a shaky breath.

"Nope" Alice smiled.

"Oh, well good. But in that case I'm pissed" Bella said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"And why the hell are you mad?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"You let me think I had ruined everything" Bella said wiping her eyes again " I was terrified"

Rosalie just laughed and turned around. Bella stared out the window and pouted all the way back to the hotel.

"Oh she's ridiculous" Alice whispered at vampire speed causing Esme and Rosalie to start laughing again.

When they pulled into the hotel parking lot Bella was struggling with her seat belt, for some reason she wasn't able to get it to unhooked.

"Here let me help" Alice said reaching over to undo the seat belt for her.

"Don't touch me" Bella slurred.

"Fine do it yourself" Alice laughed, and got out of the car.

"Ah ha! Success!" Bella cheered as she got her seat belt undone. Its seems she celebrated a bit early because as soon as she stepped out of the car she promptly tripped.

Rose reached out and grabbed her "Looks like someone should stop focusing on being angry and start watching where they are going" she told her as if she was a 3 year old and pinched her cheek.

"I hate you" Bella told her as she stood up.

Rose just laughed as she followed behind Bella. This turned out to be a good idea because when Bella went to step up the curb she swayed and had to take a step back to regain her balance.

"ok were aren't getting anywhere like this" Rose said watching Bella try again and again to get her foot up the curb.

"You can say that again" Alice said from the other side of Bella.

"This could take all night" Esme commented on Bella's 4th try.

"OK come on Bella" Rose said walking over to her , picking her up and putting her on her back.

"HEY!" Bella screamed outraged. Rose just rolled her eyes and grabbed on to Bella's legs and began to walk into the hotel. Bella looked angry for about 2 seconds then smiled and said "This is fun!!"

"Oh god" Rose whispered as Bella began bouncing up and down. " I am not a horse Bella, stop it!"

"Rose go faster!" Bella laughed

"I will not" Rose stated firmly. Esme and Alice followed behind them laughing.

When they got into the elevator Rose put Bella down and leaned her against the wall.

"Boo, your no fun" Bella complained.

"I'm plenty of fun" Rose laughed patting Bella on the cheek "just ask Emmett"

"Id rather not" Bella said.

When the doors opened Alice picked Bella up and said "Come on lets get you to bed"

"Yay!" Bella said as Alice ran down the hall with Bella on her back.

"That's why you're my favorite" She said hugging Alice.

Alice beamed as she opened the door to Bella's room.

"But I still love you Rosie!" Bella said right before she fell asleep.

"Well, Bella is defiantly an interesting drunk" Esme laughed as she pulled off her shoes and pulled the blankets over her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! I know I did. just a quick note... I dont drink so if that combination of things would have been bad together, sorry I had no idea I just tried to go for things that sounded blachelorette-y. =)

OH! I also added pics in my profile of what I see them wearing.

Review....if you wanna.


	5. Fitting

I still don't own Twilight, but I am working on it.

* * *

Fitting

Bella groaned as she rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head to block out the light that was coming through a gap in the curtains. After a few moments she heard the door open.

"How are you feeling?" Esme whispered sitting down next to Bella.

Taking a deep breath she said "I've felt better"

"I brought you some more Tylenol"

Bell sat up and took the blankets off her head, and quickly brought her hand up to cover her eye. Esme laughed softly and went to correct the hole in the curtains.

"Thanks" Bella said as she uncovered her eyes.

Esme sat back down next to her and handed her 3 Tylenol and a glass of water. Bella took the pills and laid her head back down on the pillows.

"I should get up" she said but made no attempt to move.

"There's no rush, Alice and Rose went to go do a few last minute things for the party and on the way back they are going to pick up your dress. They wont be back for a while, you can go back to sleep if you'd like" Esme told her.

"I think I will thanks" Bella said as she rolled over.

Esme leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Ill be right out here when you get up"

"Thanksesme" Bella mumbled right before she fell back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's eyes fluttered open again, but it was much less dramatic this time around. She tested herself by opening her eyes slowly for the first time and when that didn't hurt she rolled over looking for a clock.

"What time is it?" Bella whispered to herself.

"Its 1:45" a small voice told her

Bella whipped around to see Alice sitting next to her on the bed with her head resting against the headboard.

"Don't DO that!" Bella whined.

"Sorry" Alice chuckled "How do you feel?"

"Better than earlier, my head hurts a bit still and I'm kinda sore. But that's probably just from sleeping so long"

"You ready to get up this time?" Alice asked quietly,

"Yeah I think so" Bella answered.

"Good!" Alice smiled "Why don't you go take a shower that should help you feel better, and Ill go order you lunch"

"Thanks Alice" Bella said as she pulled her self out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Bella spent longer than she had planned in the shower, the hot water loosed up her muscles and cleared her head. She still had a headache when she got out but she was starting to think that was more to do with her being hungry than her hangover.

Finally dressing in a new pair of yoga pants that Alice bought her and a white tank top she went out and sat on the couch next to Rose.

"Oh look who's decided to grace us with her presence this afternoon" Rose said with a smirk.

"Shhh, you didn't have a hangover to deal with after all that drinking you made me do" Bella told her

"Oh, we may not have a hangover to deal with but we didn't exactly have a fun post-drinking experience either" Rose told her.

Bella made an apologetic face "sorry"

"Oh don't let her make you feel bad" Alice said bringing her lunch over "you didn't make us do anything we didn't want to. If anything she should feel bad for forcing it on you"

Rose shot Alice a look and said "I didn't force anyone to do anything"

"Keep telling yourself that" Alice said sitting down next to Bella.

Bella sat looking between the two slightly concerned until they both started laughing.

"You guys are so odd" Bell said taking a bite of the sandwich Alice got her.

"Eh, we keep you entertained" Alice smiled

"Yes you do" Bella laughed "It's never dull when you spend your time with the Cullen women"

"Hale" Rosalie corrected.

"It's actually Cullen" Alice told Rose "Seeing as how you married a Cullen. OR if you want to get technical its Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen"

"Oh calm down Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock Hale" Rose snapped back

"Wow, there's a mouth full" Bella laughed. "Alice, love I think it's a bit too big for you"

"That's why I'm just Alice Cullen, its short and sweet just like me" she told Bella with a cute smile "And you can get rid of that Mary stuff right now. No one in this room is named Mary" Alice spun around and told Rose.

Rosalie just laughed "What ever you say Mary"

Bella saw a flash of color pass her face and turned to see a pillow fall from Rose's face.

"Damn it ALICE, stop!" Rose yelled throwing the pillow back, Alice ducked and the pillow landed at the feet of Esme who just walked in.

"What happened?" She asked already knowing there was some type of drama if things were flying.

"Oh just some dispute over names" Bella laughed as she brought her trash to the kitchen.

"Not again!" Esme said

"Common occurrence?" Bella asked

"Since the 50's" Esme told her. "It's only gotten worse over time, especially since Rose found out Alice now has a longer name that she does."

"Wow, that's gotta be fun to live with" Bella laughed.

"You have no idea" Esme smiled

"If you two are done bad mouthing us" Alice announced "Its time for the final fitting!"

"…yay" Bella said very unenthusiastically.

"Stop it!" Alice told her as she came to the kitchen. "Come on"

Alice pulled Bella all they way down the hall and into the wedding preparation room. Bella went and sat on the bed, looking at the dress that was in the corner of the room on a stand.

"Strip" Alice ordered.

"Wow, don't I even get dinner or something first?" Bella asked

"I just bought you lunch" Alice pointed out with a smile "Now, strip"

"Alice" Bella began trying to avoid the topic of conversation "I love you, but not like that"

"Come on Bella" Alice said starting to get annoyed. "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. The hard way left you with bruises last time and Edward yelled at me, and besides that I don't want to risk hurting the dress this close to the wedding, come on Bella. The sooner you do this the sooner we can be done"

"Fine!" Bella said as she stood up and started taking her top off.

"Hold on" Alice told her. She handed her a bag and said "You have to wear what's going to be under the dress the day of"

Bella took the bag and went to go change in the bathroom. "Ummmm Alice" Bella called "I'm never going to be able to do this on my own"

Alice laughed as Bella came out of the bathroom clutching the white corset to her self.

"Turn around"

Bella did as she was told and Alice began doing up the stings in the back.

"Alice I can't breathe"

"Oops sorry" Alice laughed as she loosened the strings a bit.

"Thanks" Bella said as she took a deep breath.

Once she finished lacing up the corset, Alice brought over the dress and helped Bella step into it. After doing up the back and smoothing out some spots Alice took a step back with an apprising look. She began circling (last time she asked Bella to turn around in the dress she fell) round Bella moving the fabric around here and there. She took out some pins from her pocket and pinned a few places around the top of the dress.

Bella just stood there with her arms out watching Alice walk around, and around.

"So?" She asked after Alice had been standing in the same place looking at her for about 5 minutes.

"Perfect!" Alice smiled "Or it will be, I just need to take it in a tiny bit here and here" she told her pointing to the places "And then it's done"

Bella couldn't help but smile; she looked at Alice and asked "Can I see it?"

"Nope, not until the day of, I told you that" Alice told her. Ignoring Bella's frown she asked "How does it feel?

Bella moved her arms back and forth and turned her body at the waist to one side then the other and said "it's good, kinda comfortable"

"Good, now put the shoes on" Alice said getting a box from the dresser "I want to check the length one last time.

"Alice I haven't grown in the last 10 days" Bella told her rolling her eyes.

"Yes I know that Bella, but I want to make sure the alterations I made last time were correct" Alice told her

"When was the last time you messed something up Alice" Bella asked

"Just humor me Bella"

Without another word Bella stuck out her left foot so Alice could put her shoe on. Once both shoes were on Alice walked around Bella a few more times, at one point she got onto the floor and studied the bottom of the dress.

"Perfect" Alice said a few minutes. She took the shoes off and returned them to their box.

"Ok let's get it off and you are free for the rest of the day" Alice told her

"Great! Can I see Edward?" Bella asked with a smile

"Not that free" Alice laughed "'It's still Cullen Women Bonding Week' and you have time allotted to you tomorrow to spend with your fiancée"

Bella pouted as Alice started undoing the dress. She pulled it down and helped Bella step out of it. Then she undid the ties on the back of the corset and said "As soon as you change your free"

Bella went into the bathroom and put on her original clothes. She came out and handed the bag with the corset back to Alice. "Thank you" Bella said kissing Alice on the forehead.

"Your welcome" Alice answered beaming at Bella

Bella spent the rest of the day with Esme Alice and Rose just hanging out. She took another nap per Alice's request and when she was woken up at 6 the whole room had been decorated. There were pink streamers and balloons everywhere. Bella found that the kitchen was full of food and to her surprise alcohol. She went to go get ready for the party which would be starting in about an hour.

When she got to her room she found an outfit laid out on the bed for her.

"You know I am actually able to pick out my own clothes" Bella stated.

"Yeah but, Rose got to pick you're your outfit last night!" Alice argued suddenly standing in the doorway.

"FINE!" Bella rolled her eyes and picked up the clothes and went to go change,

"Thank you Bella" Alice said as she followed her into the bathroom so she could do her makeup.

As soon as Alice finished with Bella she zipped off into the living room to finish setting up.

Bella found the shoes that went with the outfit by the end of the bed and sat down to put them on. As soon as he sat down she heard a knock at the door. Knowing that Alice had just gone in there Bella paid it no attention. A few moments later she heard the knock again, and again she waited.

Bella had just pulled on her left shoe when she head the knock for the 3rd time and yelled "Ill get it"

Looking around as she walked out to the living room she didn't see any of the three who she knew were here just moments before. Taking one last look around she opened the door.

"Mom, you're early!" she said as Renee pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Bells, yeah I know I just wanted to see if you guys needed any help setting up" Renee answered looking into the room.

Bella moved out of the door and motioned her in "Alice has everything under control trust me" Bella laughed

"Are they here?" Renee asked looking suddenly nervous "Id love to meet them"

"Yeah of course, well at least they were" Bella smiled, she thought it was cute her mom was nervous about meeting the people she considered to be family. Bella looked around at the oddly empty room once again.

Rosalie, Esme and Alice had been zipping around like crazy for the last hour and now they were suddenly missing, how odd. "Let me see if I can round them up. Ohh Alice? Rose? Esme?"

Alice came out of one of the bedrooms "Did you say something Bella?" She asked.

Bella tried hard not to laugh at the idea of Alice not hearing something she said. She grabbed Alice's hand and held it close to her body trying to warm it up a bit.

"Mom this is my best friend and soon to be Sister Alice Cullen. Alice this is my mom Renee" Bella said with a smile as she introduced the two.

"It's nice to finally meet you Alice" Renee smiled holing out her hand.

"Oh you too Mrs. Dwyer" Alice smiled reaching out to shake her hand.

"Renee please"

"Renee" Alice nodded her head with a smile as Esme walked out from where ever she had been hiding.

"Mom, this is Esme" Bella said as Esme walked over. "Esme, this is my mom Renee."

"Esme, it's so nice to finally meet you!" Renee smiled and walked over and hugged her.

"I know" Esme laughed "I feel like we've known each other for years now. I'm so glad you could come tonight. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Oh, no thank you" Renee smiled.

Just then Rosalie walked from the same direction the other two had come from. Bella heard her mom take a breath "I told you" she whispered into her ear.

"Mom this is Rosalie" She said straightening up "Rose this is my mom Renee"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rosalie" Renee said very formally.

"You too" Rose nodded in her direction.

"Be nice!" Bella breathed and Rose added a smile at Renee.

"Why don't you two go sit down while we finish up" Esme said placing her hand on Bella's arm.

Bella pulled her mom in to the living room and they sat down "Why so nervous?" Bella asked with a forced laugh. She was trying to down play Renee's natural uneasy reaction to the Cullen's.

"I don't know" She answered honesty watching as the three now moved around at human pace to put the finishing touches on the decorations.

"You talk about them so much and you always speak so highly of them I guess I just wanted to make a good impression. I felt like I was meeting royalty or something" she laughed and Bella smiled, glad that Renee was going along with thinking it foolish to be uneasy around them.

"Nope just my family" Bella smiled.

"You really love them" Renee commented

"I really do" Bella laughed.

"Good then no scary in laws to live with, that's always a plus" Renee laughed

"Nope nothing _too _scary" Bella said and in the kitchen Rose looked over at Bella and rolled her eyes at her last comment making Bella laugh

"What's so funny" Renee asked turning to look at Rosalie who was now busy arranging sandwiches on a pate.

"Nothing at all" Bella smiled.

Just then there was another knock on the door.

* * *

A/N: This was originally going to be part of the Bachelorette Party chapter but it just got waaaayyyyy too long, so I had to split it up. I think it was something like 18 pages on word before I even finshed the party so I decided to make it 2 chapters and get this one out to you guys instead of trying to trim it down.

This one is just to keep you guys interested while I work on the next chapter. Im off tomorrow so I should get the Bachelorette party posted at some point in the day.

As always I hope you enjoy! and I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far I really really really appreciate it.

Also a huge thanks to those of you who have added this story to your favorites and who have added me to your favorite author lists.


	6. Bachelorette Party

I own nothing but the plot....

Ooooookkkkk here we go, the Bachelorette Party! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the rest of the story.

* * *

Bachelorette Party

Reacp:

"_You really love them" Renee commented_

"_I really do" Bella laughed._

"_Good then no scary in laws to live with, that's always a plus" Renee laughed_

"_Nope nothing too scary" Bella said and in the kitchen Rose looked over at Bella and rolled her eyes at her last comment making Bella laugh_

"_What's so funny" Renee asked turning to look at Rosalie who was now busy arranging sandwiches on a pate. _

"_Nothing at all" Bella smiled._

_Just then there was another knock on the door._

Bella got up and went to go answer the door. After looking through the peep hole she smiled and opened it.

"Ang! Jess!...oh hey Lauren" Bella greeted the newcomers . "Come in come in" She ushered them in. Angela and Jessica both hugged Bella on the way in and Lauren just sort of gave Bella an awkward nod which Bella returned.

"Come on lets go sit in the living room" Bella said grapping Angela's arm and pulling her in.

"Hey I hope its ok we brought Lauren, we saw her at the mall and Jessica told her about it and we kinda had to" Angela explained in a hushed whisper on their way to sit down.

"Its fine" Bella smiled. It was very odd though that Lauren would even come they had never liked each other.

"Guys this is my mom, Renee" Bella told them as they came to sit.

"Mom these are my friends from school, Angela Jessica and Lauren" Bella introduced them all.

Angela went over and shook Renee's hand and the other two waved from their spot on the love seat.

Bella sat down next to her mom and called "Alice I think everyone I actually know is here"

"Goody!" Alice exclaimed as she bounced into the room. She hugged Angela and said hello to the other two.

"Now the party can start!" Alice said excitedly.

Rose and Esme had come into the room as well and Alice said "As you all know we are here to celebrate Bella's upcoming nuptial's to my brother. Tonight is all about fun, I have planned a great night for us all. The only request I got from the bride was no strippers" Alice laughed.

Lauren and Jessica looked a little disappointed and Angela along with Bella looked relieved.

"But even with out that we will still have a great time! We have food for everyone over here in the kitchen. Please take whatever you'd like. And as a fun little way to break the ice and give everyone time to eat we organized a friendly poker game at the table, if you all will follow me this way" Alice said leading them off to the dining room table which had been covered in green felt and had 8 chairs with poker chips in front of them around it.

It wasn't until she sat down that she noticed that they hadn't been given poker chips, but little multi-colored plastic penises. "Oh god Alice" Bella called out.

"Be quiet its in keeping with the theme of the party!" Alice said sitting down next to her. The realization about the chips spread around the table as everyone took their seats. Rose smirked at Bella as she sat on her other side, Angela looked down and with eyes wide looked anywhere besides down at the table in front of her. Jessica and Lauren were laughing and looking at each others chips. Esme looked down then rolled her eyes at Alice and Renee looked like she was trying to hide a smile at Bella's unease.

"Ok so does everyone know how to play?" Alice asked looking around. Everyone nodded and she continued, taking the cards out and shuffling as she spoke "Good, ok then this is just like regular Texas Hold'em except we have these fun little chips." She smiled at Bella "The clear ones are $1 the red $5 the green $25 the blue $50 and the black is $100. Everyone has $1000 to start off with and the winner at the end will win a prize. The food and drinks are in the kitchen please take whatever you would like, We also have more fun drink selections but that's not till later" Alice announced and everyone got up to get something to eat.

Bella eyed her mom after Alice announced the last part; the two had never really talked about teen drinking so she wasn't sure how she was going to react to this. She didn't seem to mind at all right now, but Bella decided she would keep an eye out jut in case. Just as she was about to get up to make herself a plate Rose set one in front of her.

"Thanks" Bella smiled at her sister.

"Oh no problem I figured we could share" She said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah of course, just as long as you don't eat it all" Bella laughed

"Yeah Ill try to refrain from that" Rose laughed.

Alice had deal the cards while everyone was getting food. Bella set her plate down and picked up her cards "Aw, jeeze!"

"Stop it" Rose laughed.

The cards had pictures of guys in various outfits and in various states of dress. Lauren and Jessica were giggling to themselves and Angela looked like she might pass out. Renee had a small smirk on her face and Rose and Esme looked at their card as if nothing concerned them.

"Renee you can open the betting" Alice told her. Renee looked up and for the first time noticed that Alice didn't have any cards in front of her.

"You're not playing Alice?" She asked.

"She cheats!" Bella, Rose and Esme all explained at the same time causing everyone to laugh. Alice rolled her eyes at the 3 of them

"I see" Renee laughed

"So does she" Rose whispered to Bella causing her Esme and Alice to start laughing again.

"Care to share?" Jessica asked looking up

"Inside joke" Rose responded curtly and Jessica promptly looked back at her cards.

"Ok" Renee said looking at her cards "ill bet $2"

Everyone put in their money and Alice flipped over the first 3 cars. A 3 of hearts a 7 of hearts and a Q of spades. A round of betting followed with involved Renee folding and Esme raising the bet to $5. Alice continued and flipped over a Q of hearts, the betting started with Esme raising it to $10. Jessica, Bella and Lauren folded. Angela put her chips in and Rose followed. Alice turned over the last card a 6 of hearts. Rose was the one to raise the bet this time to $25, Esme and Angela added their money and Alice said "Ok let's see what everyone has, Esme"

Esme flipped over her cards and she had 3 Qs, Rose smiled and flipped hers over she had a straight 3,4,5,6 and 7. She started to collect the chips when Alice put her hand on Roses and said "Lets see what Angela has" with a smirk.

Angela flipped her cards over and she had a straight flush 3-7 of hearts.

"Alright Ang!" Bella said as she kicked Rose lightly under the table (so she didn't hurt herself) to get her to stop with the evil glare she was giving Angela.

Angela smiled and collected her chips.

The game continued for a while, with everyone getting more and more comfortable with each other. They had started eating and soon everyone was talking joking and laughing together.

The game came down to Angela and Rosalie. Angela looking scared but keep going, Bella was very impressed with her nerve. When it came to the last hand, everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Angela took the whole thing beating Rose's flush with a full house.

"Well done Angela!" Alice said getting up and moving over to the living room and bringing back a small pink bag. "Here's your prize"

Angela looked into the bag and with a small blush she pulled out a $25 gift certificate to Victoria's Secret.

"Ok time for the next game!" Alice said excitedly "This one will be a little more fun than the last for a few reasons. 1. it's a more…adult themed game than poker and 2) it will be accompanied by more interesting refreshments"

"So, what are we playing?" Jessica asked

"Bingo!" Alice said excitedly.

"So when you said more adult you meant like a senior citizen game?" Lauren asked rudely.

"Well, it's a different kind of Bingo actually, but you don't have to play if you don't want" Rosalie told her with a bit of edge to her voice, which caused Lauren to shut right up.

"Rosalie and I came up with it, instead of BING and O we will be playing with the letters BRID and E and instead of numbers we will be using words" Alice smiled as she explained. "Now here is where the fun comes in all the letters pertain to a sexual theme. B is for Bedroom so under B will be things one can generally find in the bedroom of a newlywed couple, pillows sheets or blankets for example"

"That is the tame category" Rose smiled

"So what do the other letters stand for" Jessica asked excitedly

"I'm glad you asked" Alice smiled "R is fro Romance, I is for intimate" Alice paused looking to her sister.

"D stands for Do's and Don'ts" Rose said. When she was met with blank stares she explained "Some of them are more, kinkier than others so it's for each couple to decide for themselves if the activity is a "do" or "don't"

"E" Alice began with a smirk "is for erotic. We will play 3 rounds and just like regular bingo we will call out words and once you have a bingo you yell out BRIDE! " Alice said as she set up a bingo spinner as Rosalie handed out the cards.

After Alice set up the wheel, she went into the kitchen and brought back a try of pink drinks that Bella remembered all to well from the night before.

"You don't mind that were drinking do you?" Bella asked her mom quietly across Rose.

Renee smiled "Well I would have preferred you to wait until you were 21 but if your old enough to get married you are defiantly old enough to have a few drinks" She laughed. "Don't worry about me so much kid. It's your bachelorette party, just have fun."

"ok" Bella smiled

Alice handed out the drinks then went to sit down. Bella looked at hers cautiously causing Rose to laugh at her then took a sip. It tasted much better than it had last night. Bella set her glass in front of her undecided if this was a good or bad thing. She looked around to see Jessica and Lauren take a sip of their drinks and Angela look at hers for a moment before tasting it. Renee taken a drink and commented "Alice this is delicious" and the ones in front of Rose Alice and Esme remained untouched.

"Everyone put a chip on the free space" Alice said returning to her seat and starting to spin the wheel. "and the first one is….B – pillow cases"

Bella placed a chip on her board and looked over to see Rose do the same.

"I – kisses" Alice said "R – candle lit dinner, D – handcuffs" the last one elicited a few giggles from Jessica and Lauren and after that the giggles never stopped "E – nipples. R – foreplay B – silk sheets D – hot oil massage I – caress"

"BRIDE!" Lauren smiled triumphantly.

"Ok" Alice smiled and slid her a little pink bag. Lauren opened it and pulled out a box of bright and neon colored condoms "they glow in the dark too" Alice smiled as she pulled them out.

"Nice!" Lauren laughed.

"Ok next round, clear your boards" Alice said " E – penetration, D – camcorder , E – Erection B – Sleeping together, R – bubble bath I – french kissing D – mile high club"

"BRIDE!" Rose called with a smirk. Alice looked over at her then her board and gave her her prize. Rose opened the bag and found light pink teddy. "Lovely, I used to have one like this but it got….damaged" she smiled and set it aside.

"Ok last round!" Alice smiled "D – hickies E – erection , E – Sex , B – Sex , R – mood music, I – undressing you partner , D – spanking , E – horny"

"bride" Esme whispered looking down at her board

"What was that?" Alice asked

"BRIDE" Esme rolled her eyes. Alice looked at her board then smiled "good job mom" She said handing her the pink prize bag. Esme peaked inside then looked embarrassed.

"What is it" Rose asked with a smile.

Esme pulled out a box of flavored body paints. Bella laughed at the uncomfortable look on Esme's face.

"Ill trade you" Rose said

"No thanks, Id rather keep mine" Esme told her making Alice and Rose laugh and Bella look away uncomfortably.

"That was fun" Angela told Alice as she took the last sip of her drink. Lauren and Jessica agreed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that" Alice smiled "The next game is even more fun!"

"Ooo what are we gonna play next?" Lauren asked trying not to look excited.

"Well lets head over to the living room and Ill tell you" Alice said. They all got up and when and found seats on the couches. Alice took a quick trip to the kitchen and met them in the living room with a huge pitcher of Cosmopolitans.

"This game is called 'I Never' and basically what it is, is a drinking game everyone sits in a circle and one at a time they say things they have never done for example "I have never been to Colorado" and those who have, have to take a drink. Then the next person goes and so on. No one really wins or looses… but everyone has _a lot_ of fun." Alice smiled

Alice filled the glasses and passed them out "Who wants to start?" She asked

"Bella should" Jessica said

"Fabulous.. Ummm I have never" she began and with a smirk at Alice said "Lied about my age"

Alice, Rose, Esme and Renee raised their glasses to their lips and took a drink.

"Angela why don't you go next, and well keep going clock wise after that" Alice said.

Angela looked around and said "I have never broken a bone"

This time it was Bella and Esme who drank. Bella laughed and said "I break things all the time"

"And Esme?" Renee asked with a smile

"Just once, I broke my leg when I was 16" Esme replied with a smile.

Jessica waited a second then said "I have never stuffed my bra"

Renee laughed and took her drink, along with Laruen. "Junior High" she told them "I was a late bloomer"

"Nice" Bella laughed.

Lauren cleared her throat and said "I have never fallen going up stairs"

Everyone laughed when only Bella took her drink.

"I have never…lied about my weight" Alice went next. Jessica and Renee were the one to drink this time

"I have never lied about my height" Rose laughed looking at Alice waiting for her to take her drink.

"I have never…" Esme began "Had a tattoo"

"WHAT?!" Renee asked as Bella raised her glass to her lips.

"Relax mom" Bella laughed and pulled her shirt down to show her mom the tattoo Rose had drawn the night before. Renee looked relieved and laughed.

"Oh and by the way Rosalie" Bella said glaring at her "It won't come off….thanks"

"Don't look at me it was her pen" Rose said pointing at Alice.

"Don't worry it will come off before the wedding" Alice smiled sweetly causing Rose to laugh.

"Great" Bella commented.

"Ok my turn" Renee smiled "Let's see… I have never….been hunting" She laughed obviously thinking she had picked something random.

Alice Rosalie and Esme all took their drinks. This caused Bella to start laughing.

"When you're finished" Alice told Bella "It's your turn"

"Right…ummm ummm I have never owned 3 pairs of the exact same shoe in different colors" Bella said smiling at Alice when she had to take a drink of her Cosmo.

Bella looked over to Angela and realized "you haven't drunken anything"

"Nope" Angela smiled "I guess I just haven't done too much"

"I have never …. Sang Karaoke" Angela said being the only one to realize it was her turn

Bella rolled her eyes and took her drink along with Rose, Esme and Alice.

"You guys have seriously never sung karaoke?" Alice asked everyone else.

They all shook their heads.

"That is defiantly our next event!" She told them with a smile

This was met by a chorus of "yays" from random tipsy people.

Jessica looked over at Angela and said "I have never made out with a boy named Ben"

Lauren laughed as Angela took her first drink. Then smiled and said "I have never threw up in public"

Angela closed her eyes for a second then took her 2nd drink "One time in the 3rd grade" she whispered "and no one ever gets over it"

Every one laughed.

"I have never ….kissed 2 guys in one night before" Alice stated.

Both Lauren and Jessica emptied their glasses.

"I have never had a one night stand" Rose stated and looked suspiciously at Lauren and Jessica when neither one of them raised their drinks.

As quickly as she could Renee lifted her glass to her mouth and took a drink. Rosalie laughed when she caught this little movement.

"I have never…done a strip tease" Renee said now quite tipsy.

Rose and Alice both laughed and took a drink. Esme avoided all eye contact and suddenly became very interested in the wall behind Bella as she brought her drink to her lips.

Bella laughed then went with the theme "I have never had a strip tease done for me"

This time Alice Rose and Esme emptied their glasses. Esme still avoided all eye contact and Alice and Rose were laughing as Alice refilled everyone's drinks.

Angela said "I have never been skinny dipping"

At this Alice, Rose, Esme and Renee all took their drinks.

"I have never had sex outside" Jessica said when her turn came around.

Again Alice, Rose, Esme and Renee all took their drinks.

"I have never had sex in a swimming pool" Lauren said looking at the 4 of them

Alice and Rose looked at each other and laughed as they both raised their glasses and emptied them again.

After refilling them Alice smiled and said directly to Rosalie "I have never been tied up during sex"

Rose smirked and took a sip of her drink. "I have never had sex on an airplane"

"Really?" Alice asked, looking shocked.

"Nope, he's too big to get both of us in one of those little bathrooms" Rose answered looking disappointed.

The rest of the group just sat staring at the two.

"I see" Alice laughed and took a sip of her drink. Bella and Rose laughed when Esme tried to take a drink unnoticed.

"I have never…" Esme rolled her eyes and kept to the topic at hand "had sex in the living room"

Alice and Rose both took a sip of their drinks. Esme's eyes got wide for a fraction of a second then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she looked upset with her self for even bringing it up. This caused Rose and Alice to break out into laughter again.

"ok ok I have never had sex…in an elevator" Renee said watching Rose and Alice

And as predicted they picked up their drinks and took a sip.

Bella looked around and noticed a few things, Jessica and Lauren were looking at Rosalie and Alice with their mouths slightly open, they looked impressed. Rose looked like they were discussing something as common as the weather, Alice had smirk on her face as if she thought it funny, Esme looked a bit uncomfortable with the topic and Renee just seemed to be having fun. Looking over at Angela, Bella saw that she looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

After a moment Bella looked up and said "I have never …. Had sex". Everyone besides Angela and her and taken a drink, then slowly it seemed to set in. Angela looked up at Bella with a thankful smile for ending the current conversation. Jessica and Lauren's heads both shot up in Bella's direction. And the others didn't look surprised at all.

"wait…WHAT?" Lauren asked

"Like you guys have …never" Jessica asked at the same time

"Nope" Bella answered shaking her head.

Lauren looked at Bella for a moment then opened her mouth to say something when Alice stood up and said "Ok! I think that was enough of that game!"

Bella smiled at Alice and Alice winked at her before continuing to move away from her seat towards the middle of the circle. "Let's move on to our…next game" Alice said as she, on the pretense of being drunk stumbled and landed in Bella's lap with a few giggles from the others

"This one is a fun game about our lovely bride and her groom" Alice explained from her new seat. After realizing she had no plans to move Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's waist in a backwards hug and put her chin on Alice's shoulder so she could see something other than the back of Alice's head.

"For this one we will need to select songs that you think best describe the bride and grooms relationship now and what it will be like on the wedding night" Alice explained with a smile. There were a few giggles from the drunken girls as they picked their partners and chose songs.

"Once we have all made our picks we will present them to the group and we will all decide whose was best." Alice continued

"I dislike you" Bella whispered as Alice got off her lap to go sit next to Rose to discuss their song options.

Bella sat all alone for a few minutes while everyone decided what they were going to do. Jessica and Lauren were making Bella uncomfortable sitting in the corner with their heads bent together and shooting glances over at her every now and then and laughing.

Bella looked over and saw Angela talking to Esme and her mom about their plans. And what was on Bella's mind most was what Alice and Rose were discussing.

"Ok I think everyone has had enough time" Alice called after a while. "We'll do one category at a time lets start with the song that describes Bella and Edward's Love first"

Bella's cheeks pinked up as she prepared to be embarrassed.

"Lauren why don't you do first" Alice said. "Go head and play the song you picked and tell us why you picked it"

Bella tried to keep her breathing even, this is just what she needed someone she didn't like that didn't like her picking a song that she thought described the love she shared with Edward. She closed her eyes and waited.

When the music started Bella opened her eyes and smiled, it wasn't so bad. Lauren had picked "Happy Together" by The Turtles.

" I picked this song because I think it fits them perfect, they never seem to notice anyone else when they are together, they are an adorable couple and just like the song a bit nauseating after awhile" Lauren said with a smile.

This got laughs from the rest of the group sitting in the living room including Bella. Ok so maybe Lauren wasn't so bad after all.

"Jessica your turn" Alice announced as she wrote something down. Bella moved over to see Alice had gotten a clip board from somewhere and had wrote down Laurens choice and reasoning behind it down. Looking down Alice had written 2 songs next to everyone's names already. Bella just shook her head at Alice and moved back so she couldn't see what was coming, she didn't know if it would make it worse or not if she knew before hand.

Jessica got up and walked over to the radio and changed the song to "Bleeding Love" By Leona Lewis.

"I picked this song because it's so clear to anyone who sees them that they are so incredibly in love with each other that even if you didn't know them; their love is so strong it would "bleed out" to you if you just watched them together for a little while". Jessica smiled at Bella.

Bella smiled back at Jessica trying very hard not to laugh at the irony of her song choice.

"Very nice Jessica, lets just hope Bella doesn't start bleeding love any time soon" Alice joked, causing Bella to laugh.

"Ok Angela"

Angela moved to the stereo and changed the song to "Breath" By Faith Hill.

"I picked this song because I think that Bella and Edward get caught up in the mere presence of the other, and I'm sure they could lay for hours together doing nothing but listening to the other breathe and it would be the best way they could imagine to spend together"

Bella smiled at Angela with a blush. She was surprised by how well Angela had selected her song. And by how well she had hit the nail on the head with Edward and her just lying together and not needing anything else.

Alice laughed at Bella's reaction and said "Renee why don't you go next"

Renee got up like the others and changed the song to "I Do Cherish You" by 98 degrees.

"I think I've spent the least amount of time with them together but I think that theirs is a very intense love, something they weren't looking for but when it came around they found it was something they have always wanted and now neither can live with out each other. And even though they are very young and haven't been together that long I think this step in their relationship has been long coming"

Renee's little speech was meet with a few awww's. Bella smiled and when Renee was done and sat back down next to Bella, she reached over and hugged her. Bella wasn't much of an emotional crier (unless she was mad) but she was almost positive she was going to start crying soon. As Alice called Esme and she went to play her song Bella laid her head on her moms shoulder and just waited.

Esme chose "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden

Esme smiled and said " I have been so delighted with Bella and Edwards relationship since the beginning, and I knew it was something special right from the start. They bring out such a joy in each other and I really think that they have everything they could ever think to ask for in each other."

Esme sat back down on the other side of Bella. Bella reached over for Esme's hand and held it with out raising her head off her mothers shoulder. The tears hadn't fallen yet but they were defiantly collecting in her eyes.

"Rosie" Alice said looking at her sister. Rose looked bemused at Alice's little nickname which made Bella laugh.

Rosalie went and changed the song then took a deep breath and turned around. She chose "So Much In Love" by All 4 One "I wasn't a big fan of Bella's in the beginning" She started.

"There's an understatement" Bella joked.

"But I came around" Rosalie defended "I couldn't deny how happy Bella makes Edward and how much he loves her how much they love each other. I think this song sums them up perfectly" she smiled "So in love they just don't know what to do"

Bella laughed and smiled at Rosalie. "Oh! And for the record" Rose added when she sat down next to Alice "I even though I wasn't a fan in the beginning, I love Bella as my own sister now"

At this Bella lost her battle with the tears as one slid freely down her cheek. Bella got up from her place between Renee and Esme and went to sit next to Rosalie. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Rosie" Bella smiled as she laid her head on Rose's shoulder to watch Alice. Rose just smiled and kissed the top of Bella's head.

Alice started the stereo again and "Always and Forever" by Luther Vandross came on.

Alice smiled at Bella and said "I think Bella and Edward have a love that can't easily be defined, it's a complicated and beautiful thing. I think there is a lot that we don't know about it but what I do know with out a shadow of a doubt is that is that they will love each other Always and Forever".

Bella smiled and nodded at Alice as she came and sat next to her. "Trust me I know" Alice whispered as she kissed Bella on the cheek. Bella just laughed.

"Ok!" Alice said excitedly "now enough of this mushy stuff its time for round 2, the songs that you think will define their" she cleared her throat and said "After' life Lauren you're up"

Bella braced herself for the huge amount of humiliation that was headed her way. She picked her head off Rosalie's shoulder and wiped the remaining tears away.

"This one pretty much sums up what I think will happen after the wedding" Lauren said and hit play. "Like a Virgin" by Madonna started as she sat down.

Bella made a face and laughed with the rest. She knew this wasn't the worst to come, she knew no one could embarrass her like the 2 people she was sitting between. She could take anything from anyone else.

"Jessica your next" Alice informed her.

Jessica went up and started her song. "2 become 1" by the Spice Girls came on. Jessica smiled and said "I think it's just the last step to connecting their souls into one, so I think this is a great song to show that"

Bella smiled "Aw that was sweet thanks Jess"

Angela stood up with out being told and changed her song to "Sexual Healing" By Marvin Gaye.

Angela just smiled and said "just cuz they haven't doesn't mean they don't want to, so I think when they finally do its going to be very…..healing" She blushed and sat down. Everyone laughed both at what she said and how it had embarrassed her to say it

Bella certainly hadn't expected this from Angela. Her cheeks reddened to match Angela's not because she was embarrassed but because she thought Angela was right.

Alice laughed and said "Renee your up"

Renee had chosen "Ill Make Love to You "by Boys 2 Men. "I think that it will be a very beautiful union" Renee smiled "That's all Ill say about my daughter and son-in-laws sex life"

Bella's blush deepened a bit. But she smiled through it, her mind started to wander as she listened to the song. This was very fitting of how it would be she though, which caused her to blush even further.

Rosalie looked over at her out of the corner of her eye when she heard her heat rate speeding up, and smiled to her self. There was only one thing Bella could be thinking about that would cause her heart to start beating faster.

Alice caught Rose's eye for a brief second and she flashed a quick smirk, telling Rose she noticed the change as well.

"Esme" Alice called meeting her eye for just a second. The look her mother gave her let Alice know that Esme had heard the change as well.

Esme just got up started the song and sat down without saying anything but the song spoke for its self. "Lets Get It On" by Marvin Gaye.

Bella put a hand over her eyes in an attempt to hide her face from her giggling friends and family. She had also started biting on her lower lip to stop the smile from forming on her face. She felt herself heat up a bit at the thoughts that were running trough her mind.

Alice cleared her throat, knocking Bella out of her daydream "Rose your up" Alice said with a smirk in Rosalie's direction. They had both noticed that not only had Bella's heart speed up and her body temp rose, there were a lot of new hormones coming off of her.

As Rose walked over to the stereo Esme's head shot up to look at Alice. Alice tried hard not to laugh that Bella's bodily reactions were now smelt across the room.

Bella looked up at Rosalie who was smiling slyly at her and she groaned and put her head in her hands. She knew that they could hear the change in her heart which was embarrassing but she also knew that it was about to get much worse. On the bright side at least her mother and friends had no idea what was happening.

Bella could only close her eyes tighter as "What's Your Fantasy" By Ludacris started.

"I feel that once the time is reached the sexual tension between these two will explode and take quite a while to tame" Rosalie said looking directly at Bella.

Bella wasn't looking at her but she could feel her eyes burning into her. This song was doing nothing to help the things she was thinking. The opposite actually, it was giving her new ideas.

She felt her body temperature rise even higher as she imagined all the things being talked about in the song. Very slowly as to not attract attention to her self Bella crossed her legs and took a deep breath trying to calm her self.

"Don't kill her" Esme whispered under her breath at vampire speed to the other two.

"She will be fine, were almost done" came Alice's response.

Rose's only response was so position herself so that her arm was touching Bella's in an attempt to help her cool down. She leaned over and very quietly whispered "that's a very irregular heart beat you got there"

"Shut up" Bella shot back in a whisper. Rosalie just smirked and leaned away breaking contact with Bella's arm. When Bella followed a second later to regain contact with the coolness of her skin Rosalie laughed.

The song Alice chose stated and caused Lauren and Jessica to burst into laughter. Candy Shop by 50 Cent.

" I agree with Rosalie and I think that once introduced to this new world Bella and Edward wont want to leave it. I think they will be ….hot and heavy for a while" Alice laughed and sat down next to Bella.

The others very all carrying on conversations of their own now that the game had come to an end but the song was still playing.

Bella tried very hard not to listen to the song lyrics she didn't need anything new to think about at this moment.

"You know we could be wrong" Alice whispered in Bella's ear "if you cant make it through talking about it with out your heart pumping out of your chest you might not make it through the actual act then you wont get the opportunity to become a sex addict"

Bella still had her eyes closed and just whispered "please stop talking to me" with out looking up at either of them.

"You know" Esme said as she came to stand behind the couch Bella was sitting on "If you two kill her Edward wont be to happy with you". At that Esme placed her hands on the back of Bell's neck under her hair to help cool her down.

After a couple moments Bella was able to regain her composure and open her eyes. She was happy to see that none of the party guests seemed to be paying her any attention at all. The 3 that were sitting and standing around her however were a different story.

Alice just smiled at her as she got up to go talk to the rest of the guests. "Ladies the bar will be closing in 10 minutes" She announced.

They had finished the pitcher that Alice had brought with her into the living room some time ago and had been making their own drinks. Lauren and Jessica got one last drink before Alice cut them off.

Alice suggested they watch a movie to give everyone time to sober up. Renee declined since she had taken a cab over anyway and wanted to get some sleep so she could actually be awake and presentable by the time they were expected at lunch tomorrow after noon. Bella walked her mom to the door and promised she would get to bed soon so she could actually show up to her lunch as well.

"I had fun Bella, Ill see you tomorrow" Renee said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Ill see you tomorrow mom" Bella said as Renee walked down the hall.

The others stayed to watch Dirty Dancing with Bella Rose Alice and Esme.

Bella fell asleep with her head in Rosalie's lap. When she woke up she was in her pajamas and in her bed. She tired hard to remember how she got there but she fell back to sleep before she could figure it out.

* * *

A/N1: I borrowed the Bride Bingo from another fanfiction. its on my favorites if u guys wanna read it.

A/N2: I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter I got a bunch in just a few hours, it made me really happy.

A/N3: if there are any major errors plese PM and let me know, I stayed up all night writting and kind of just skimmed through for editing.

the next chapter will probally be a few days considering I have like none of it written yet... ill do my best to get it up soon, but my next day off isnt until Wednesday.


	7. Lunch

A/N: Holy CRAP I got 17 reviews since my last post. You guys are amazing. I really want to thank those of you who reviews and ESPECIALLY those who review every chapter, you guys are the reason Ive kept going and continue to try to write long chapters.

It took a bit but here is the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys!

This one is a bit different...you'll see why ;).

* * *

Lunch

It had officially been 2 and a half days since Bella had seen Edward and she was practically ready to jump out of the car as Alice drove the final 3 blocks to the restaurant. She and Edward would be having lunch with her Dad, Mom and Phil. He had offered to pick her up but Alice quickly turned him down saying no boys were allowed in the Cullen Women hotel room.

Edward was leaning against his car talking to Charlie when she spotted him. She was already unbuckling her seatbelt before Alice even parked.

"Hold on, hold on" Alice laughed "No need to pull any Charlie's Angels moves and jump out of a moving vehicle. You could get hurt, you WILL get hurt and I didn't plan for any casts at the wedding." She said as she pulled into a space.

Bella was out of the car surprisingly fast for a human. She hopped out and was all but running to Edward when he reached out and she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands moved to hold her up. She framed his face with her hands as she leaned into to kiss him.

After a few moments Charlie cleared his throat, a little red in the cheeks. Bella backed away from Edward ever so slightly to see her mom walk up behind her dad.

"Oh calm down Charlie they are young, in love, about to be married and haven't seen each other in 2 days" Renee laughed as she walked up to them. "Hey Charlie" She smiled and hugged him.

"Hi Renee" Charlie smiled at her.

As she pulled away she smiled back and said "Charlie this is Phil"

"Nice to meet you Phil" Charlie held out his hand

"You too, Charlie" Phil shook the out stretched hand.

Bella had taken the opportunity of Charlie being distracted to kiss Edward again.

Charlie cleared his throat again, and upon hearing the uncomfortable sound her father had issued Bella pulled back from Edward and for the first time really realized they had an audience. Her cheeks flushed pink as she unwrapped herself from Edward as he lightly set her on her feet.

Getting down she went over and hugged her mom and Phil then kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Hey guys, hope you weren't waiting too long" Bella said

"No I just got here a few moments ago and was just asking Edward where you were and he was explaining about Alice's rules when you pulled up." Charlie answered.

"And we just pulled up right after you" Phil answered her.

"Speaking of Alice" Charlie smiled as she walked up to the group.

"Phil this is Alice, Edwards's sister." Renee introduced the two.

"Hi Alice" Phil said

"Nice to meet you" Alice smiled.

'You staying to join us?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Oh, Id love to Charlie but Esme, Rose and I have a few more things we need to get done while Bella is otherwise occupied. Its all part of the elaborate plan" She smiled pointing to her head.

"Ok, well we'll see you later honey" Renee told her with a laugh.

"You bet!" Alice smiled "And you two" she said turning to face Edward and Bella "Don't forget Bella has to be back by 7pm sharp"

Edward turned and mock saluted Alice, which caused her to smack him in the back of the head. They both burst out laughing and he gave her a hug. She turned to kiss Bella on the cheek and was back in the car and pulling out before anyone had the chance to say anything.

"Ok so lets get this party started" Phil said taking Bella's hand and walking into the restaurant.

Bella grabbed Edwards hand as Phil pulled her into the restaurant. They were seated right away as soon as Edward gave his name to the host. The host led them through the restaurant to a secluded section in the back where a single round table sat with 5 chairs around it.

Edward pulled out Renee's chair then Bella's. Bella smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she sat down. He smiled at her as he pulled his chair so that it was touching hers and sat down.

"So Phil, how's the season going" Edward asked as he took Bella's hand in his under the table.

"It's going great; we start playoffs next week in Huston. You guys couldn't have picked a better week to get married" Phil laughed

"Yeah Alice is good at timing things just right" Edward told him and Bella smiled.

"She throws and amazing party" Renee said with a smile.

"Oh yeah did you guys have fun?" Phil asked "Judging by the fact that you didn't get up until an hour ago I figured it was one hell of a party"

"What did you guys do?" Charlie asked interested.

"Oh no! What happened last night was for women only. You never tell a guy what happens at a Bachelorette party" Renee told him

"Sorry didn't know" Charlie laughed holding his hands up defensively.

The waiter came and brought their menus and took their drink orders.

"Bella?" Edward asked putting his menu down and putting his arm around her waist"Would you like to share something? Carlisle took us out for a huge breakfast this morning. I'm afraid I couldn't finish anything on my own."

"Yeah, of course" Bella smiled at him.

"Good" he smirked at her "What were you thinking about getting?" he asked placing his chin on her shoulder so he could see her menu.

Renee was watching them from around her menu with a grin on her face. Both Phil and Charlie were completely absorbed in their conversation about Phil's team and the rest of the season.

"I was thinking about the club sandwich" She told him.

"I was thinking the same thing" Edward smiled.

Bella just laughed and kissed his forehead. "Then its settled" She whispered leaning her head against his.

Bella looked over to see her mom staring at them and blushed a bit. Renee just smiled then catching Bella's eye she nodded towards Phil and Charlie.

Bella laughed and said "See I told you. Get them talking about sports and we are all good"

"So tell me Edward" Renee said "I've heard all about Bella's pre-wedding week. What have you been up to?"

"We are having a sort of "Guys week"" Edward told her not bothering to take his head off her shoulder "Nothing as elaborate as anything Alice had planed for her "Cullen Women Bonding Week" I'm sure. We went camping Thursday night and just came back late yesterday morning. We are just hanging out at the house tonight and going "guy stuff" as Emmett calls it. Playing video games, eating junk food and just enjoying the female free house" he finished.

"Oh, that sounds like a great time" Renee smiled

"Yeah we've been having fun with no wives or girlfriends to worry about its great" Edward smirked

"Oh, don't make things up" Bella laughed "I'm sure you guys are having a blast but don't pretend you don't miss us! I'm sure Alice, Rosalie and Esme would love to hear how missed they are"

Edward laughed "I was only joking love. No need to get Jazz, Em and Carlisle in trouble."

"They wouldn't stay mad for too long, I'm sure" Bella smiled "Well, Carlisle will be fine and Jasper would get by relatively unharmed but Id be concerned for Emmett"

"Rosalie has quite a temper" Bella told her mom

"Oh I believe you" Renee laughed.

The rest of the lunch passed pleasantly, after Charlie and Phil finished their conversation Renee and Charlie started to catch up and talk about Bella and Edward.

Bella and Edward used this time while her parents were distracted to sit in a comfortable silence, just happy to be together.

"Ok you two" Renee called across the table after the food had come "Enough of dodging the conversation" she laughed as both of them seemed to sit up straighter, as if they had to physically pull themselves away from the other.

"Sorry" Bella muttered with a blush.

"Your right we're being rude" Edward answered

Renee just smiled. "It's quite alright. So tell me you two, what are your plans for after the wedding?"

"Well, we have both been accepted to the University of Alaska..." Bella started

"And Dartmouth" Edward added

"And Dartmouth" Bella said rolling her eyes. "We'll get an apartment and go to school...Thats pretty much what we've got so far"

"It's kind of late to not know where your going isn't" Renee asked.

"Well we accepted out places in Alaska" Edward told her "But Dartmouth is still an option if we wanted to wait and start next semester."

"Don't you need to decided soon so you go up and get a place and all that together" Phil asked.

"Well yes" Edward answered "We do have family up in Alaska, we could stay with for a bit if we needed to. We also have a house in New Hampshire, Rosalie and Emmett go there and I know its high on Alice's list which means Jasper would be attending as well so if we went to Dartmouth we could live with them until we got our own place. Carlisle and Esme may even move up too to stay close to the family.

"Well, it's good to have options" Phil said

"Yeah, we'll get it all finalized once we get back from the honeymoon" Bella told them trying her best not to blush.

"Where are you guys going you haven't told me" Renee asked

"Oh you'll like this" Charlie chuckled

"He won't tell me" Bella rolled her eyes.

Both Renee and Phil laughed. "Bella, isn't a huge fan of surprises" She told Edward

"This I know but she will like this one" he grinned at Bella causing her to roll her eyes at him again. "Besides, its fun to torture her" he laughed

"But how will you pack?" Renee asked laughing at her daughter

"Alice has taken care of it already. She said it would give too much away if I did it my self."

Renee laughed even harder at that.

"It's not funny" Bella mumbled

"It kind of is Bells" Charlie smiled.

"Not you too" She whined "Your supposed to be on my side!"

"I was, until he told me where you were going. You will love it" Charlie replied.

Bella's mouth fell open "You know?"

"Yep" Charlie smiled

"That's just not fair" Bella pouted

Edward chuckled and kissed her temple and whispered "You will know soon enough my love"

As lunch came to an end and the waiter set the check in front of Edward, Charlie grabbed it and said "Ill get this"

"Thank you Charlie" Edward smiled.

"Thanks Charlie" Renee smiled at him.

"So what are you kids have planned for your allotted time together" Renee asked.

"Well, there's a park about a mile up the road. We are going to go walk around there for awhile. Then Alice has provided us with a list of movies that get out in time for Bella to be back by 7pm, so we may go see one of those." Edward answered

"So kind of her" Renee laughed.

"That's Alice!" Bella said "Always thinking of others"

"She is very thorough" Renee commented

"You have no idea" Edward laughed.

"Ok, well we should get going then so you guys have as much time as possible" Renee said standing up.

They all walked out to the front of the restaurant to say their goodbyes.

"Ok, kids Ill see you tomorrow night" Charlie said hugging Bella and clapping Edward on the back.

"Bye Dad!" Bella waved as he got into his car.

"Have fun" Renee said as she hugged Bella then Edward

"We will" Bella assured her

"Well see you guys tomorrow night" She said as she kissed first her Mom then Phil on the cheek goodbye.

"Bye!"

Bella turned to look at Edward as her Mom drove off and smiled "So what do you want to do?" she asked

"Anything you want" he smiled.

"I don't really feel like seeing a movie" she said

"Ok no movie. What would you like to do then?" He asked

"Why don't we just go back to the room, I don't need to do anything special I just want to spend time with you." She smiled "Alice shouldn't even be there. She will never know, ok well actually she will but I don't care" Bella laughed.

"If that's what you'd like" Edward smiled playing with her hair.

"Yep, lets go" She smiled.

"Ok" he said and he reached over and opened her door for her "M'lady" he smiled holding is hand out to her.

"Thank you sir" She laughed as she took his hand and got into the passenger seat of his Volvo.

Edward was in the driver's seat before the door had even closed on her side. Edward took her hand in his as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Once they got there Bella led him up to the room and stopped as soon as she stepped off the elevator.

"Crap!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"I don't have a key" she said annoyed.

"I don't think we will have a problem" Edward smiled.

And before Bella could even ask what he meant. The door to their room flew open.

"Isabella Marie Sawn soon to be Cullen, what did I tell you about boys in the Cullen Women hotel room" Alice demanded.

"Aww, come on Alice" Bella whined "We don't have that much time and we don't want to waste it at some stupid park or a movie"

Alice looked Bella up and down then said "I know, I'm only joking, we were just on our way out"

"Wait, really?" Bella asked with a smile "Thanks Alice, you're the best sister ever!" Bella said as she hugged her.

"I know I know" Alice said with a smile as they walked into the room.

"Were not starting that again are we?" Rosalie asked as she came to meet them at the door.

Bella made a face then laughed "Sorry Rosie, you know I love you too" she said as she reached up on her tippy toes to kiss her on the cheek.

Edward raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything.

"Ok you're forgiven….this time, just be careful in the future" Rose said

"Yes ma'am" Bella laughed

As soon as Esme came to the door Alice turned to Bella and Edward and said "Ok you two, we will be back in a few hours as soon as we get back Eddy, your out and Bella its time to bond."

"Be good kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Rose waived from the door.

Esme kissed them both on the cheek on her way out the door.

"That's terrible advice" Alice scolded "It doesn't leave anything they cant do"

"Ok fine" Rose said dramatically "don't do anything Esme wouldn't do" She finished with a smile.

Esme skidded to a halt and spun around to glare at Rosalie.

"Nope…nope still too much room there" Alice said as she and Rose burst into a fit of giggles.

Esme pushed the two of them out the door and said "Just be good and have fun" she smiled and closed the door behind her.

"We left the heat on for you Bella" She heard Alice call through the door and knew that Alice had been smirking when she said it.

"Thanks Alice!" Bella smiled.

"Ah, Alone at last" Edward smiled wrapping his arms around Bella's waist and kissing her forehead.

Bella leaned into him and closed her eyes breathing in his sent. "At last" She whispered looking up into his eyes and smiling. "Hi"

Edward grinned back at her "Hello my love."

Bella stretched up onto her tip toes and kissed him. As the kiss came to an end Edward smiled down at her. So what would you like to do? Watch TV? Play a board game? Do the crossword in the paper?"

Bella rolled her eyes at him then smiled "Just hold me"

"That sounds perfect" Edward smiled "Which of these rooms is yours?"

"Well since I'm the only one who sleeps, either. But I've been sleeping in the one on the right"

At that Edward picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room. He gently laid her on the bed then picked up her leg.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Helping you get more comfortable" he replied slipping her shoe off. He held her foot for a second then kissed the bottom and laid it down on the bed.

"Next" he asked holding out his hand.

She just laughed and picked up her other foot to offer him. After removing her shoe he kissed the bottom just as he had the other one. He kicked off his shoes then climbed into bed with her.

She positioned herself so that her head was resting on his shoulder with her arm draped across his chest and her leg intertwined with his.

"I've missed this" Bella whispered as she stretched a bit to kiss his neck. "You have no idea how hard it's been to fall asleep on my own"

"I've missed you too" he said running his fingers through her hair "You don't know how infuriating it is to know you are so close but not be allowed to see you"

Bella giggled "Oh no I can't imagine how difficult that must be for you."

Edward smiled "But you're having fun? They are taking care of you?"

"I'm not a child Edward I can take care of my self" she smiled looking up at him. She began to trace shapeless patterns on his stomach "But yes Alice and Esme make sure I eat 3 times a day and get plenty of sleep. We have been having so much fun"

"Good I'm glad to hear you are being taken care of" Edward smiled down at her then kissed the tip of her nose. "And what have you guys been getting up to during all this fun?"

"Oh you know the usual, bar hopping, drinking, shopping, staying up late" she listed off.

"Ah, I see. So I don't get details on what my fiancé has been up to for the past few days?" He asked bringing her left hand up so he could kiss it just above her ring.

"Well let's see… Thursday night Esme took us to what could possibly have been the worst movie ever" she laughed "Friday we went to the mall, I had dinner with Renee then Rose took us to a bar up the street for the pre bachelorette party party.."

"_Rose _took you" Edward asked.

"Well yeah she and Alice were planning the party but it got too big so, Rose planned the pre party and Alice planned the actual party" Bella informed him.

"I see. So things are going…well with Rosalie?" He asked

Bella laughed "Yep. We've really bonded these past few days, she's great"

"Good I'm glad you guys are getting along" he smiled.

"Yep" Bella nodded. Then turning her self over so she was on her stomach she placed her chin on his chest so she could look at him she asked "So what have you boys been up to?"

"Well we went hunting on Thursday night and came back yesterday morning. We had a bachelor party of sorts with just the four of us last night at the house." He told her.

"Really, what do vampires do for a bachelor party?" She asked

"Oh no, if I don't get to hear about yours you don't get to hear about mine" he smiled at her.

Bella laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

They talked for along time, and then were quiet for a while. They just laid there and looked at each other for quiet some time too.

"It's very quiet" Bella whispered after another little stretch of silence.

"Well it's not any more" Edward laughed.

"Oh fine then Ill just be quiet…over there" she said as she moved to get up.

"Oh no you won't" Edward smiled as he tightened his arms around her waist, then leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Bella was quick to return his kiss with added fervor. After a moment she felt his hands slide down her back and over her sides. His hand brushed over her hip for just a moment before he reached down and hitched her leg over his hips.

He had done this once before and it had caused her breath to hitch in her throat, but he had regained his composure before she could really enjoy the new closeness, this time while her breath did stop for a moment she didn't waste any time in taking advantage of the new position. She smiled into his mouth as she shifted her weight so that she was lying on top of him straddling his waist and leaning over his chest to kiss him.

Edward seemed to enjoy the new position almost as much as she did. He ran his hand up and down her back for a few moments until he surprised her again by sliding his hands under the hem of her shirt and on the to bare skin of her back. While Edward was busy doing this Bella decided to try her luck and start unbuttoning his shirt. Before she knew it she was looking down at a nearly half naked Edward. She ran her hands across her chest and up to his shoulders.

When Edward started to sit up she was sure that she had reached his boundary line. But he never broke their kiss as he sat up so that she was now sitting in his lap their upper bodies pressed together. He took his arms from around her for just a moment and his shirt was gone. Just a millisecond latter his hands were running up and down her back once again.

Edward moved away from her lips to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck. Her breath was coming in quick erratic gulps and she was almost positive if she didn't get some control over her breathing she was going to pass out.

Just when she had managed to get control of her breathing Edward did something that made her body stop functioning altogether. His hands had gone from her back to trailing up her sides and it wasn't until she felt Edward pull away from her did she notice that the material of her shirt was gathered in his hands and going over her head.

"Bella?" Edward smiled bringing his hands up to cradle her face. "Love are you ok?"

Bella just looked into his eyes and nodded while a huge smile grew on her face.

"Good" He laughed kissing her gently on the lips "I was worried you were going into shock"

Bella laughed "Something like that. I guess I ruined the moment, huh"

"Not at all" He smiled kissing her forehead. "You actually gave me an opportunity to ask you a question.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him "suddenly felt like it was time to strike up a conversation?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his.

Edward laughed "Well no but now that I have a moment I was just wondering what this was" he asked looking down at her chest.

Bella looked down and laughed. Right above the left cup of her bra was "I 3 Edward" written in red ink. She was just about to answer when she nearly had a stroke because Edward had ever so gently traced the letters with his index finger.

When he heard her bodies response he took his hand away and looked up into her eyes with a huge grin and whispered "Breath"

Bella took a huge breath then said "Rose drew it…it was a sort of dare from a game we were playing"

"I see" he smiled

"You like it" she laughed. "It's not like you didn't already know"

"I do" he smiled "I do know but seeing it written…there, is just different"

"Well I'm glad you like it because I cant get it off" She told him " Alice says it will come off before the wedding but I don't know it hasn't really faded too much" She said looking down at it.

Edward just smiled and kissed her running his finger across it again, Bella shuddered then smiled as the kiss came to an end.

"If I'd have know how much you would like it I would have gotten it tattooed a long time ago." She told him

Edward laughed "I would never have let you ruin your flawless skin"

Bella just rolled her eyes. Then looked around for the first time at their position on the bed.

"This isn't bothering you?" She asked looking down at his bare chest pressed up against her nearly naked top half, not to mention the fact that she was still straddling his lap.

"The reward is out weighing the consequence" He smiled at her. "its good practice" he added kissing her neck.

"Glad to hear it" she smiled running her hands through his hair and leaning in to kiss him again.

This time it was slow, gentle and full of love. Edward moved her so that she was now lying on her back and he was positioned above her. Not wanting to lose the contact she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down to lie on top of her.

After a few moments he pulled away and said "If we don't stop now I won't be able to"

Bella closed her eyes and asked "Would that be so bad?"

"Well considering my Mother and sisters are getting out of the elevator, I think it would" He told her.

"They have terrible timing" Bella said sadly.

"Yes they do" he smiled and kissed her lips quickly.

"I don't want you to go" Bella whined locking her arms around his neck.

Edward laughed and kissed her forehead "Its not for long this time, I will see you tomorrow night, and that's the last night we will ever have to be separated again" he said as he kissed down her jaw to her neck and collar bone.

"I can't wait" Bella whispered as she guided his head back to hers so she could kiss his lips.

"Ah they are here and Alice and Rosalie are kindly telling me I have two minutes to leave on my own or they will help me along" Edward smiled

"ugh! Done be so rude" Bella commented knowing whom she was speaking to would hear her.

Edward laughed and kissed her again.

"I'm serious" Alice's voice came from the other side of the door "You guys have two minutes to … get dressed" Bella once again heard the smirk in her voice " and get out here, or Ill come in weather your dressed or not its nothing I haven't seen before"

"Evil all seeing vampire" Bella whispered frustrated as Edward got up and handed her her shirt with his crooked grin.

She smirked at him and by the time she figured out which side was the front of her shirt he had his back on and buttoned. After putting her shirt back on she got up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you" she stated simply looking up at him.

"I love you too my Bella" He said kissing her forehead.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

A/N 2: so? what did you think, this was the first time Ive ever really written intimate couple moments, besides the few lines I had at the beginning of the story.

I liked it, I might think about doing a series of Edward and Bella drabbles (after this of course), Ive seen them for other pairings but I dont think Ive seen any for E&B.


	8. Cullen Women Bonding

A/N: OK so I FINALLY finished this chapter! remember when I said I didnt have any of the Lunch written so it was going to take awhile then I updated really soon? Yeah it turns out I had more than half of that chapter written then when I hit submit I realized SHIT! I dont have ANYTHING after this planned out....thats what took so long, I spent a lot of time tring to kind of map out the last chapter or 2 so that I wouldnt have such long gaps in posting.

A/N 2: I put added something into this chapter that is really only in the movie and not mentioned in the books but I think its a really great idea so it exists in my little world Ive created...so without any further adu, my next chapter!

* * *

Cullen Women Bonding

_She smirked at him and by the time she figured out which side was the front of her shirt he had his back on and buttoned. After putting her shirt back on she got up and wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_I love you" she stated simply looking up at him._

"_I love you too my Bella" He said kissing her forehead._

_He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room._

They past Alice on their way out. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed across her chest. Doing her best to ignore Alice Bella walked Edward to the Door.

"Ill miss you" She whispered as she grabbed both his hands in hers and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear kissed her cheek then turned to open the door to let himself out. Bella started at the door for a few seconds then turned to find Alice and Rosalie sitting on the couch on either side of Esme staring at her. Esme was doing her best to pretend to be interested in the TV that wasn't on.

"You guys could at least _try _to pretend not to pay attention like Esme" Bella grumbled as she went to sit in the easy chair next to the couch.

"Where's the fun in that?" Alice asked with a laugh as she got up to go over and sit on Bella's lap.

Bella just rolled her eyes but uncrossed her led so Alice could sit.

"You guys were early" Bella noticing the clock on top of the TV for the first time, it was only 630.

"Yes" Rose answered with a smirk

"Why" Bella asked becoming annoyed with them.

"Well, lets just say I didn't see it staying PG 13 if we didn't get back until 7 like we were supposed to" Alice told her

"Oh….OH!" Bella repeated catching on "Really?" She asked surprised.

"Oh, yeah" Alice confirmed.

Bella stared off into space for a moment, her eyes going wide as a smile started to creep its way onto her face.

"Ok, I'm not comfortable with that line of thought while I'm sitting this close to you" Alice laughed, causing Bella to blush.

"Then move" she told Alice causing Rose to laugh.

As she came out of her daydream she looked around and saw that Alice looked amused, Rose looked extremely proud and Esme looked like she was trying to hold back a smile.

Bella blushed again.

"Ummm …thanks?" she said unsure if she meant it as a thank you or a sarcastic comment.

"Oh don't sound so disappointed" Rose smirked "You only have to hold on to your hormones for another 48 hours or so"

"My hormones are just fine thanks" Bella retorted

"Are they?" Rose challenged with a smile.

"Ok leave her alone" Esme cut in "It's not her fault, we did interrupt" She finished and the smirk she had been working so hard to hold in escaped.

"Esme!" Bella exclaimed with wide eyes. Then she blushed the deepest red she had achieved in the last few minutes.

"She's not as repressed as you would think" Rose informed Bella inclining her head towards Esme

"True story" Alice agreed with a nod

"Hush! You are making Bella uncomfortable" Esme chastised them

"Bella or you?" Alice asked looking her mother in the eye.

"No, I'm not…uncomfortable. Just a bit blindsided is all" she said with a nervous laugh. "Edward told me you had no secrets I guess I just didn't process it all the way at the time"

Bella got quiet for a moment then turned to look up at Alice who was already smiling, knowing the question.

"What exactly did you see?" Bella asked

"Well, if we had waited until 7 lets just say I would have had to find you a new dress, that wasn't white" Alice told her and Rose laughed.

"hmmm, and did he…. I mean did I ….Did we… nevermind" Bella said shaking her head and breaking eye contact with Alice to look at the floor.

"Did he kill you? Did you make it out alive? Did you enjoy it?" Alice asked for her.

Bella nodded never taking her eyes off the floor.

"Lets see, no he didn't, yes you did and yes very much so" Alice lifting her chin up with her hand to make her stop looking at the floor.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" Esme told her.

"Not at all" Rose agreed

"Then why" Bella whispered turning to look at Alice.

"Because you guys made it this far, why ruin it right?" Alice said

"I hardly think that would have been ruining it" Rose stated "It would have been more like a preview" she laughed

Esme nudged her with her elbow but had a slight smirk on her face which ruined her whole act.

"Bella I know you want to wait and I know Edward wants the honeymoon to be special. I just didn't want it to be for nothing you both would have felt incredibly guilty afterwards." Alice told her

"Guilty?" Bella asked

"Yes, for seducing your all too willing spouse to be. You know how Edward can be, so I just cut the guilt before it could start. This is supposed to be a happy time for you. I didn't want the experience to be ruined for either one of you"

"Well, I guess I didn't think about it like that" Bella laughed "Thanks I guess"

"Anytime" Alice smiled

"No, actually that one time will be sufficient" Bella told her.

Alice Rose and Esme laughed.

Bella's stomach growled and Rose laughed "I guess you really worked up an appetite"

Bella's mouth fell open but before she could think of anything to say Alice handed her a pillow from the couch.

"Thank you" Bella said then threw it at Rosalie.

Naturally she ducked out of the way, but was hit in the face with the pillow Esme swung at her at the same time.

"Thank you!" she repeated.

"You are quiet welcome" Esme told Bella with a smile.

"Come on" Alice said getting up "Let's get you something to eat so we can get this party started"

"What exactly are we doing tonight?" Bella Asked

"We are having a sleep over" Alice smiled

"Isn't that what we have been doing all week" Bella asked.

"Well yes, but tonight's bonding is just about us being together having a good time talking. No big event just hanging out" Alice told her.

Esme ordered food for Bella and when she was finished eating Alice brought her over a gift bag.

"What's this?" she asked

"Your attire for the evening" Alice told her. Bella looked inside and laughed as she pulled out a pair of pajamas.

Bella went to change and found the 3 of them sitting on her bed waiting for her all wearing pajamas similar to hers. Bella laughed and went and sat on the bed with them.

"Sooooo?" She asked looking around.

"Well we figured we'd make ourselves available to answer any questions you may have" Esme told her.

"Questions about what?" Bella asked confused.

"Anything, married life, the change, vampire life the wedding…"Alice started listing things off.

"Sex" Rosalie added and Alice nodded and smiled.

"Oh well ummm, I don't know" Bella said looking uneasy.

"Look Bella there isn't anything for you to be worried about; we are your family we love you and we want to help. Nothing you can say will change that" Esme told her putting her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Ok umm, how umm does it feel… I mean does it hurt?" She asked

"For some women, the first time can be painful but it wont last long and will diminish as you continue" Rosalie told her sounding a lot like a doctor.

"For how long?" Bella asked

"I think it has a lot to do with the situation. It might not hurt at all" Rose told her " You will have your husband there who would rather die than hurt you so as long as you are relaxed and …well prepared it should go great" Rose answer.

"Well prepared?" Bella asked.

Alice smirked and said "turned on"

"Oh, right" Bella blushed "Umm how is it different after the change?" She asked

"Oh well I'm defiantly not the one to answer that one" Rose said turning to the other two.

"I have no idea" Alice said looking at Esme.

"Well for me it was better after the change, but I never had anyone try to be loving or sweet or gentle with me before. I think a lot of it has to do with the partner" Esme told her.

"Ok, well then ummm how is it now?" Bella asked

"It's the greatest thing ever" Alice smiled

"Oh yeah" Rose laughed

"That doesn't help" Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's an indescribable feeling" Esme supplied "Besides the physical pleasure there is a deeper connection to the person you love…it's another level of happiness"

"It's where you feel complete, like it's been waiting for you all this time…like you were meant to reach that place together" Alice said

"Home" Rose stated simply.

"Yes" Alice agreed "And that's all besides the physical pleasure"

"Which can be pretty damn great" Rose winked.

"Ok" Bella laughed "any advice?"

"Well it's a unique situation" Alice started. "But as long as you know that it is Edward and he loves you and you love him nothing can go wrong"

"Don't get to caught up in the mechanics, just go with what feels natural" Esme said.

"If something hurts or doesn't feel right let him know and you can try it a different way" Rose told her.

"Ok" Bella nodded "That sounds ok, just feel my way through it"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Alice smiled.

"What if I… umm cant .."Bella cut off her cheeks red again.

"Please him" Alice finished for her and Bella just nodded.

"I don't think that will be a problem" Rose said "It doesn't take a lot to get a guy off."

"Rosalie!" Esme warned with her eyes closed in frustration

"Ok ok sorry, it's not difficult to please a guy" Rose adjusted her approach.

"Its not" Alice agreed "He will enjoy it trust me, and besides that's part of the fun"

"What is?" Bella asked

"Finding out what he likes or how he likes it" Rose smiled "You guys will pick it up fast, and it will only get better"

"What if I do something wrong?" She asked.

"That's impossible" Esme told her.

"Bella it's a natural thing, even though you don't know what you're doing your body does and will lead you through it. Besides nothing you could do could possibly make Edward unhappy" Alice said.

"I'm scared" Bella whispered "Not that he will hurt me, just…" she added quickly

"That's normal" Esme said "It's a big wall you are taking down. You are allowing someone else to see you in your most vulnerable state. You are letting them into a private emotional place.."

"And physical place" Rose interrupted making Alice laugh even Bella cracked a smile.

Esme continued as if she hadn't heard them "But the good thing here is, you love Edward and he loves you. You guys are committed to each other and no matter what will love each other for an eternity"

"The first time doesn't have to be perfect" Alice told her "You guys have all the time in the world to get it right"

"And believe me, perfect or not it's all great" Rose smirked

Bella nodded "Ok. I just need to remember its Edward and everything will be ok" she seemed to be saying to herself.

"Yep" Alice smiled.

"Were you guys nervous the first time?" she asked.

"Well I had already seen it, so I knew it would be ok" Alice said "But yeah that didn't stop me from locking myself in the bathroom for 45 minutes before Jasper could talk me into coming out"

"Really?" Bella smiled "What could you possibly have to be worried about you are perfect"

"That has nothing to go with it" Alice dismissed "This was the person I had seen since I woke up, I didn't want to do anything wrong to make him not want me anymore."

"That's silly" Bella said "what did Jasper say to get you to come out?"

Alice smiled "Well Jazz, had no idea what the hell was going on but after a few minutes he stopped knocking on the door and just said 'Al, there's nothing that you could do or not do that would ever make me stop loving you" she said in a perfect imitation of his slight southern accent.

Bella smiled "and that worked?"

"Well it was quickly followed by, now come out or Ill break the door down" Alice laughed. "He was worried about me, but yeah that was what I needed. To know he loved me and to have something get me out of the inside of my head for a moment. So I came out and we talked it out and he calmed me down, and everything just went from there"

"Emmet was adorable he didn't want to rush me into anything I wasn't ready for" Rose smiled starting her story as soon as Alice finished. "He would always ask if he could kiss me or hold my hand before he did it, he always said that he didn't want to be like those guys and take what wasn't his. He told me that it was up to me to give any part of myself to him that I wanted to. It took a while but I knew he would never hurt me, I knew that I loved him and that he loved me, I knew I could trust him. So one day I had Edward take him hunting then when he came back I had put candles all over the room and told him I wanted to be his forever.

"That's good' he said 'Cuz I've been caring this around forever' and he pulled a ring out of his pocket and asked me to marry him" As she said this she extended her and showed Bella her engagement ring.

Bella couldn't help but smile "That's beautiful"

"So was the night that followed" Rose smiled

"And it all went down hill from there" Alice laughed.

"Um, I seem to remember it being more than a night" Esme laughed "I'm pretty sure I had to vacate my home for days, and when we came back I had to send you two away"

Rose just smirked then said "Yep"

Bella just laughed at her.

As the laughing came to an end Alice looked over at Esme and said "I do believe it is your turn to share"

Esme smiled and said "Well Bella I'm not sure if you know but, Carlisle and I had met once about 10 years before he changed me"

"No I didn't know that" Bella said.

"Yeah, I was 16 and I had broken my leg falling out of a tree. Our normal doctor was out of town so my parents had to take me to the hospital a few towns over and the doctor on duty was a one Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I was instantly in love. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life." Esme smiled.

"He took amazing care of me and even stayed to talk to me for a while after setting my leg. He was so funny and charming and just so amazing. It was quiet the school girl crush" Esme laughed "I was devastated the day when I was to have my cast removed to find that he had transferred to another hospital. I thought about nearly everyday for years after that. So that day when I woke up in his home I was very confused. It had been 10 years and he hadn't changed at all, he was just as gorgeous as I remembered. He explained everything to me and told me he would understand if I hated him for what he had done to me.

"I couldn't imagine ever hating him, I was so happy to see him again. I was able to get control of myself relatively soon and found myself living with Carlisle and Edward and never wanted to leave. From what I understand we drove Edward crazy in the few months that followed my change. I instantly, if not sooner fell back into my school girl crush but I didn't want to do anything that would make Carlisle not want me with them anymore. I didn't know that our meeting when I was 16 had affected him much in the same way as it had me, our minds were not a fun place to be at the time" Esme laughed with the rest of them

"One day while I was fixing up a room in the house Edward and Carlisle lived in, he came up to see me. We started talking and before I knew it we were declaring our undying love to one another. There wasn't a whole lot of time between that and our first time to think about it…" Esme said

"Yeah all of 30 seconds" Rose laughed "Poor Edward could barely make it out of the house before you two started going at it"

Alice laughed and Bella's mouth fell open in shock.

"As I was saying" Esme continued with a smirk "There wasn't a lot of time to think about it but if I had I'm sure I would have been just as bad as Alice. It was never a pleasurable thing for me when I was married before, the duty of a wife. But this was so different. Carlisle was so loving and thoughtful; I never knew anything could be like that"

"Wow" Bella said when she was done. Then after a moment she added "Poor Edward"

They all laughed "Yes, Edward has been put through more than his fair share of uncomfortable situations, and that's not counting his ability" Esme smiled "That's why we are all so happy that he has finally found someone to make him happy"

Bella smiled.

"Now he understands what it has been like for all of us" Alice said.

"And he will finally realized that you cannot always make sure everyone is out of the house before things get ...moving" Rose laughed.

"That is the one downfall to living with us" Alice laughed. "You never know what you might hear or walk in on"

Bella looked uncomfortable for a second before Rosalie said "It's bound to happen sooner or later, its best not to worry about it until it does"

"Oh great thanks" Bella laughed.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask us Bella" Esme asked

"No I think I'm good, thank you guys" She smiled.

"Good in that case we have something for you" Alice said bouncing off the bed and into the other room.

"Wha.." was all Bella was able to get out before Alice was back.

"Now don't get upset" Alice said hanging Bella a wrapped package.

"This is our, wedding present to you" Esme told her.

"Don't even think about complaining about it because there is no getting out of this one" Rose told her.

Bella looked down at the small box in her hand for a moment then took a deep breath; _very _carefully she tore the wrapping paper away.

"Oh god" She said quietly when she found a jewelry box under the paper.

"Stop that" Alice demanded.

Bell slowly opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside.

She sat for a long time staring at the necklace that was nestled into the box. She knew that it had cost more than she cared to guess, but that didn't matter to her at all. It had an amazingly beautiful fine yet sturdy silver chain. But what made her heart stop was the locket that was attached to the chain. It was made of the same beautiful silver as the chain, but engraved on its surface in flawless precision was the very same crest that each and every single member of the family wore. The Cullen Crest.

She knew that there was one unique to every member of the family. Edward's was on a leather strap he wore around his wrist. Jasper and Emmett each wore something similar. Rosalie and Alice each had necklaces, Rose's was big and heavy Alice's was small and delicate. Esme wore hers on her wrist in a beautiful bracelet and Carlisle wore the one that started it all, he had a ring that belonged to his father in 1640s that had been passed to him from his father.

While she knew everyone in the family hand one, it never once crossed her mind that she would. She knew that she was marring into this family, she never really imagined she would belong to it.

She looked up at the three women who were sitting with her "Thank you" She whispered as two tears worked their way from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you" she whispered to Alice kissing her forehead and wrapping her arms around her in a huge hug.

She moved over to Rose next and threw her arms around her "Thank you" she said kissing both her cheeks.

As she moved to Esme she started crying even harder. "Thank you" she said again kissing her cheek. Esme wrapped her in her arms and gently wiped away her tears.

"You are very welcome dear" Esme said kissing the top of Bella's head as she clung to her.

"You guys are too good to me" Bella said taking Alice and Rosalie's hands in hers. "You guys are amazing, I love you so much."

After a few minutes Bella was able to calm her self down enough to stop crying. Alice pried the box out of Bella's hands and took out the necklace.

"With the taking of this necklace you are accepting your place in the Cullen family…" Alice began.

"With that place comes great responsibility" Rosalie smiled

"You will no longer be Isabella Marie Sawn, but will become Isabella Marie Cullen. You will do whatever must be done to protect the family secret" Esme added in a mock serious tone.

"Is that something you will promise to do?" Alice asked.

"Yes" Bella smiled.

"Will you protect the family secret at all costs?" Rose asked.

"Yes" Bella answered again.

"Then you my dear" Esme said with a smile as Alice brought the necklace in front of Bella and Rosalie moved her hair out of the way. "Are officially a member of the Cullen family"

With that Alice clasped the necklace in place.

Bella just looked down and smiled the wiped another tear from her cheek. "I love it"

The rest of the night was spent in laughter and the telling of old stories, until Bella fell asleep clutching her new necklace.

* * *

A/N3:I hope you liked it! this all just fell out of my head while I was staring at the blank screen...

A/N4: and last but not least thanks again for all the great reviews I got on the last chapter you guys are amazing! Love you all!


	9. Dinner Party

AN: OH MY GOD I cannot believe it took me two weeks to update, Im soooo sorry guys! I had a pretty hard time with this chapter it just never did anything I wanted it to so i just keep rewriting it over and over again. I think it came out alright...i guess.

ENJOY!

* * *

Dinner Party

"Bella come on you have to be down there in 5 minutes!" Alice said as she knocked on the bathroom door for the 3rd time in 5 minutes.

"You are going for a steam, getting a facial and then a massage you don't even have to brush your hair, what can possibly be taking this long?" Alice complained

"I had to pee and I brushed my teeth" Bella said as she opened the door.

"Well I guess that's ok" Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

"Where is Esme? Why is she letting you torment me like this?" Bella asked trying to look around Alice.

"Esme is at home" Alice beamed. "She and Rose had to start dinner, so I can do what ever I want" Alice said sticking her tongue out at Bella

Bella reached up to push her tongue back in but of course Alice was faster and put it way before Bella could get her hand anywhere near her face.

"What are they cooking? She should have just gotten some take out." Bella asked

"Esme would never! You don't serve food you didn't cook when you host a dinner party, now let's move!" Alice said smacking Bella on the butt to get her moving.

"What is the rush?" Bella asked as she was being pushed down the hall to the elevator.

"We have a schedule we need to get your steam in so you can get your facial, then go for your massage THEN back up here so I can cut your hair and do your pedicure and we have to be at the house early enough for you to test all the food with enough time for us to go get something if it doesn't taste right." Alice explained as they stepped into the elevator.

"I have to taste test all the food" Bella asked

"Uh, yeah none of us eat so we need to make sure the food we made is not only eatable but good." Alice told her.

"Ok, why are you doing the pedicure?" Bella asked then seeing Alice's face fall she added "not that I mind I'm just curious"

"Well it's the only part I can take part in" Alice said looking a little sad " I cant get a facial cause nothing will happen to my face it would look odd if I didn't get all sweaty in the sauna and I defiantly cant get a massage. I can't get a pedicure because the ladies always get confused when the water keeps getting cold. That one I can do my self so I figured I would do it, I can schedule one at the spa for you if you'd like"

"No, Alice it was just a question. Id love for you to do my pedicure" Bella laughed as she put her arms around Alice's shoulders.

"Fine if you insist!" Alice said "I'm sure I can squeeze you in"

Bella laughed and pushed Alice into the lobby as the elevator doors opened.

"Ok I will be back to pick you up in an hour and a half" Alice told her. "Don't look so freaked out its only 30 minutes for each thing you will live"

"Fine" Bella said as she turned and walked towards the spa.

Bella was sure she should have never been left alone at the spa; she defiantly wasn't doing it right. She kept giving dirty looks to the lady doing her facial because the stuff she put on her face kind of stung and she didn't like it. When it was time for her steam Bella sat there for all of 6 minutes before deciding it was too hot and went to go sit outside and wait for her massage. Bella was actually enjoying the massage until the lady moved down to get her lower back and side and she could help but start giggling.

"Sorry" Bella said trying to compose herself, but as the lady resumed where she left off Bella laughed again "Sorry it tickles"

"That's fine" the woman said and started massaging a different part of her back but Bella knew she had greatly annoyed her.

"Ok all done" The women told her

Bella took a deep breath and smiled "That was amazing thanks" but when she looked up the lady was gone. Bella just shook her head and went to get dressed.

Alice was waiting for Bella in the lobby as promised "So how do you feel" Alice asked

"Great" Bella smiled

"You'd probably feel better if you actually did everything that was lined up for you" Alice said.

"Aww Alice don't be mad it was just too hot in that steam room" She told her.

"Oh alright come on lets get you upstairs" Alice said taking her hand.

When they got upstairs Alice sat Bella in front of the mirror in the bathroom and brought over her scissors.

"Bella, seriously it's just a trim calm down" Alice laughed when she saw Bella tense up "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do" Bella answered

"Good now sit still" Alice Demanded.

Bella watched Alice move around her for about 10 minutes taking the scissors to her hair every now and then. She combed the hair this way and that then finally pulled it straight and cut the ends. When Alice was done she grabbed the blow dryer and dried Bella's hair straight.

"There all done, was that so bad?" Alice asked

Bell spent a few seconds examining her reflection in the mirror, brushed her fingers through it, then turned to Alice and said "I don't even notice a difference"

"I told you!" Alice laughed "When will you learn?"

"I know I know you are always right, never doubt you. I get it"

"As long as you realize now, then I'm happy no matter how long it took" Alice smiled.

Bella just rolled her eyes at Alice in the mirror.

"Ok let's get to the nails!" Alice said pulling Bella into the living room and pushing her into one of the dinning room chairs.

Alice spent the next 45 minutes soaking Bella's hands and feet and clipping her nails. She dipped her feet in several oils and lotions and finally adding a French tip to both her toe and finger nails. Alice even amused Bella by painting intricate flowers on the big toes of both her feet.

"I love it!" Bella smiled looking down at the final product. "Thanks!" she added kissing Alice on the cheek.

"Your welcome" Alice smiled "Now go get dressed so we can head to the house, we will be changing for dinner there so just put on what ever you want…except that! No ugly old sweats!" Alice yelled after Bella who had just closed her bedroom door.

After Bella had changed into what Alice deemed acceptable to sit around at home in, they left the hotel. Alice being Alice drove so fast they were pulling into the Cullen driveway in no time at all.

Bella beamed when she saw that Edward was waiting for them in the garage. As soon as the car pulled to a stop he was opening the door for her. He helped her out and pulled her into a hug. After gently tracing the line of her neck with his nose he kissed her gently on the lips.

When he pulled back he had a smile on his face "How has your day been love?" he asked

"Great!" She smiled up at him. "Alice has been pampering me all day"

"Good" Edward said as he offered her his arm and they started walking into the house until Alice cleared her throat.

Edward laughed "Please forgive me miss" He said extending his other arm out to Alice.

"It's quite alright sir" She giggled taking his offered arm.

"Hi Bella" Esme and Rosalie called at the same time as soon as they walked in the door.

"Hi ladies" Bella laughed, the both had on aprons and were looking at about 10 different books spread over the kitchen island.

"Hey Bells" Emmett said as he came down the stairs. She let out a little yelp as he scooped her up into a hug and kissed her on the cheek as he set her down. "Ready for the big day"

"Hey Em" Bella said regaining her footing "Yep I am defiantly ready!"

At that Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her into his chest. She smiled as he kissed her neck again.

Emmett just smiled and walked into the living room.

"Bella" Jasper smiled as he came to stand next to Alice. He then surprised everyone by leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Edward stiffened and Alice's eyes got a tiny bit wider, clearly she hadn't seen this before hand.

"Were good, were ok" Jasper said putting his hands up defensively and backing up "I was just saying hello"

"Yeah were great" Bella said beaming at Jasper and rubbing Edwards arms to try and get him to relax a bit.

"Bella we need you in the kitchen" Rosalie called.

"Coming" Bella called back, kissed Edward on the cheek and headed into the kitchen. She looked at Alice and motioned towards Edward and Jasper with her eyes, silently asking if there were going to be any issues between the two. Alice just shook her head slightly letting Bella know everything was fine. Bella smiled and continued into the kitchen.

"You guys are doing something right, it smells amazing in here!" Bella said as she walked over to Esme to kiss her on cheek to say hello.

"Oh good!" Esme smiled brightly as Bella moved over to stand next to Rose, who had bent down a bit and stuck her cheek out slightly, Bella smiled and kissed her too.

"We are just about finished in here but we want to make sure it all tastes ok. We made chicken covered in a mushroom sauce with mashed potatoes and a green bean casserole, and for dessert we are making individual pear tartlets" Esme told her pointing to each area of the kitchen where the mentioned item was cooking.

"Wow…seriously?" Bella asked looking around the kitchen. "That sounds amazing"

"Ok open" Rose said holding up a spoon. Bella eyed it for a second then did as was requested of her; Rose fed her the sauce off her spoon then waited for her response.

"Oh my god, that is amazing" Bella said after she swallowed "You guys are fantastic"

"Really it's good?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Delicious" Bella responded.

"Good" Rose smiled "I was in charge of the mushroom sauce."

Picking up another spoon she held up a bit of the green bean casserole.

"mmmm" Bella said closing her eyes "That's really good too"

"Great!" Esme smiled looking around "Were still working on the potatoes and the chicken, so there is some time before those are ready. Go ahead and go back to Edward and we'll call you when it's ready"

"I can't wait" Bella said with a smile as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Rose and Esme to discuss their dinner.

Bella found Edward sitting on the couch watching Jasper and Emmett playing a video game. He looked up as she came to sit next to him "How is dinner coming along?"

"Amazingly, if I'd have known they could cook that well I would have eaten a lot more dinners over here" Bella laughed

Edward laughed as he wrapped Bella in a giant hug, he pulled her over to him and kissed the top of her head. Bella looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing" she smiled shaking her head.

"Bella" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Edward" She replied mocking his tone making Emmett and Jasper laugh.

Changing his tactics he asked "What are you thinking about" gently rubbing his fingers along her cheek and over her bottom lip.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath leaning into his hand. "That's not fair" she whispered.

"What's not fair love?" he asked with a smile as he moved to replace his fingers with his lips.

"You are trying to dazzle it out of me" She whispered as she moved to try and catch his lips with hers.

"I would never do that" Edward smiled sweetly moving just out of her reach.

"Of course you wouldn't" Bella said sounding annoyed and opening her eyes to glare at him.

Edward smiled as he placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

"Now" he smiled as she struggled to catch her breath "what are you thinking my love?"

Bella closed her eyes for a second then opened them back up and looked at him. "I was thinking that in a few short hours I will get to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and we will be married and we get to spend the rest of eternity together…at some point"

Edward smiled and kissed her nose then her lips and said "yes at some point"

"But what made me smile was that I realized that even if you don't change me right away…our forever starts tomorrow" she smiled.

Edward smiled and kissed her lips. "Our forever starts tomorrow, I like that" he whispered as he kissed a line up to her ear.

They were pulled out of their moment by the sound of someone gagging. Bella turned around to see Emmett making a throwing up motion and Jasper laughing at him.

"Way to ruin the moment Em!" Rose called from the kitchen.

"Babe! It was getting ridiculous" Emmett yelled back.

"Like I've never had to sit there and watch you and Rosalie flirt and make out and…" Edward said to Emmett.

"Hey you don't gotta watch bro" Emmett smiled

"Nor do you" Edward replied.

"You are in the livingroom" Emmett pointed out.

"That's never seemed to stop you" Edward said.

"Hmm" Emmett said bringing his hand up to his chin "I guess your right, please continue groping each other right in the middle of the family room!"

"No one is groping anybody Emmett" Edward yelled as Bella turned red.

"Oh well that's your problem not mine" Emmett laughed.

"Ok leave them alone" Jasper warned seeing the look on Edwards face. "You're pissing him off, although that's better than what they were feeling a few seconds ago" he laughed.

"Jasper don't be rude, your embarrassing Bella" Alice said as she came down the stairs to stand next to him.

"Sorry Bella" Jasper laughed sending Bella a calming feeling.

"That's better." Alice smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jasper from behind and rested her forehead on his back.

"You're so whipped" Emmett snickered laughing at Jasper.

"What was that?" Rose asked from the other side of the room leaning against the door frame of the door from the kitchen to the living room.

"Nothing babe!" Emmett smiled as soon as he saw Rosalie making Bella laugh.

"Yeah I thought so" Rose said as she came to stand by Emmett.

"Its time" Alice said picking her head up from where it was resting on Jasper's back. She moved over to pry Bella out of Edwards arms and said "Come on we need to start getting you ready so you will be on time to pick up Renee"

Alice pulled Bella upstairs and started getting her ready. Alice pulled Bella's hair into a stylish pony tail, she applied some light makeup, and Bella went to change into the out fit they had chosen for her, a brown strapless dress that flared out at the bottom.

"There perfect" Alice said smoothing down Bella's hair a bit in the front. "Now go pick up your mom!"

Edward met Bella at the bottom of the stairs dressed in a grey suit jacket and a brown shirt that matched Bella's dress perfectly.

"You look amazing" Edward smiled taking her hand and turning her in a small circle.

"So do you" Bella smirked pulling on his tie.

"I especially like this" he said with his crooked smile. Bella looked down to see him twirling her new locket in his fingers.

"Esme Alice and Rose gave it to me last night" Bella told him still watching his fingers.

"It looks amazing on you" he said leaning in to kiss her neck.

"That's good" she giggled "I'm going to be wearing it for the rest of forever"

Edward laughed as he moved his lips over to her collar bone. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought his hear up to look into her eyes. "So is your little tattoo still there?" he asked motioning down with his eyes.

Bella laughed "Just barely, I think it will come off with my next shower, you wanna see it one last time?" she asked eyeing him.

Edward nodded silently and Bella giggled as she pulled one arm from around his neck and pulled the top of her dress down a bit so he could see the " I 3 Edward" written there.

He smiled at her then looked down and ran his finger over it just as Emmett and Jasper came out of the kitchen with Rosalie.

"Woah!" Emmett said as he turned around to face the opposite direction.

"Sorry" Jasper said quickly as he turned around as well.

Rose just stood there smirking at Bella, knowing exactly what they were looking at seeing as how she was the artist behind it.

Bella turned bright red and moved her dress back into place.

"Is everybody decent?" Emmett asked as he turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Nobody was ever not decent, Emmett" Edward said

"I didn't know you had it in you Edward, I'm proud" Emmett said with a smile.

Rosalie just took a deep breath and put her head in her hand almost as if she knew what he was about to say.

"Had what in me?" Edward asked

"Had it in you to grope Bella in the living room twice in one night in front of the whole family" Emmett responded

"I was not…"

"Don't bother" Jasper said to Edward "You know he's not going to stop" even though Jasper had the voice of reason he still had a smirk on his face.

"I hate you two" Edward told Jasper "This is your fault" He added looking at Rosalie.

"You love it! Don't act like you're mad, it looks like Ill just have to write on Bella a bit more often" Rose laughed.

"Ok come on!" Alice said coming down the stairs "Renee and Phil will be waiting"

Edward took the sweater Alice had in her hands and helped Bella into it by the door. As they were turning to leave Carlisle came in.

"Hello Bella" He said kissing her on the cheek "You look lovely"

"Thank you" She smiled "Where have you been all day? Did you have to work?"

"No, I've been out running errands all day. Esme had quite the list" he chuckled

"I heard that" Esme's voice came flowing into the living room, Bella could tell she was smiling as she said it.

Carlisle made a fake worried face then said "Well I won't keep you two, Ill see you when you get back"

Edward held the door open for Bella and they walked hand in hand to the car. Edward opened the door for Bella and closed it behind her. He was around the car in an instant.

"You know I am capable of doing that on my own" She said.

"I know" he grinned.

Bella just shook her head at him and took his hand in hers. They sat in comfortable silence all the way to the hotel. Edward was on her side and opening the door for her before she even realized he was gone. She looked at him for a second before she got out.

"It makes me happy to be able to do things for you" he smiled. "If it bothers you I can stop."

Bella reached up and kissed his cheek "No it's ok, I like it" she smiled.

Phil and Renee were already in the hotel lobby.

"Mom what are you guys doing down here?" Bella asked hugging her mom then Phil.

"Oh we were ready a bit early so we figured we'd just meet you down here. Hello Edward" She smiled and hugged him.

"Good evening Renee you look lovely this evening" Edward said making Renee blush. Edward smiled at Bella and the look on his face said "now I know where you get it"

Bella just glared at him, then laughed when he looked a little concerned.

"Come on lets go" She said taking his hand and leading him back to the car. Renee and Phil followed, entertained by the non verbal communication between Bella and Edward.

"Nice car!" Phil said as they approached the Volvo.

"Yes it is, I love it!" Edward said as he opened the door for Renee.

"I think he loves it more than he loves me" Bella joked.

"Impossible" Edward said kissing her forehead as he opened the door for her

"Thanks dear" She said dryly.

"Oh your welcome sweetheart" he laughed as he closed it behind her.

Phil and Edward spent a lot of the ride back to the house discussing the car that is until Bella stated she didn't know she had stepped into Car and Driver magazine. Phil just laughed and said she didn't appreciate the finer things in life.

"Oh wow this beautiful" Renee said as they pulled into the driveway. Edward pulled right up to the front of the house instead of parking in the garage.

"Thanks, we really love it" Edward said as he opened the door for Renee then Bella. Edward took Bella's hand as they led Phil and Renee up the porch stairs.

Carlisle and Esme were there to greet them as they entered the house.

"Come on in" Carlisle smiled to them as he opened the door.

"Mom you know Esme, Phil this is Edward's mother Esme" Bella said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you Esme" Phil smiled

"Lovely to meet you too" Esme smiled as she shook his hand.

"And this is Edwards father Carlisle" Bella smiled grapping on to his arm.

"Carlisle this is my mother Renee and stepdad Phil"

"Nice to meet you Phil" Carlisle says shaking Phil's hand "And Bella I've met your mother before in Phoenix"

"That's right" Bella said remembering her time in Phoenix last year.

"It's nice to see you again Renee, under much better circumstances" Carlisle smiled.

"Yes much better" Renee agreed with a smile.

"Come in please" Esme said leading them into the living room "Let me introduce you to everyone. Renee you know the girls, Phil this is Alice and Rosalie and then we have Jasper and Emmett"

"Emmett Jasper" Renee said shaking their hands "I've heard so much about you both" she said with a smirk causing Alice and Rosalie to laugh.

"O….k" Emmett said clearly having no idea what she was talking about.

Bella looked around very impressed she and Edward had been gone no more than 20 minutes and the house was completely different, there was light music playing in the background and she could see the dinning room was set for their dinner party. The Cullen's had all managed to change clothes as well.

Rose was wearing a black cocktail dress that had a v neck and came down to her knees, Alice was wearing a strapless white dress with a black trim at the bottom and black designs on it. Jasper was wearing a nice black button down with black dress pants. Emmett was wearing a black sweater with a white blazer over it and grey dress pants. Esme and Carlisle sort of matched with Esme wearing a pinstriped black dress that had a belt and buttons up the center and Carlisle was wearing a pinstriped jacket with a white shirt underneath and black pants.

"I think I hear Charlie" Alice said going to open the door for him, with Bella following behind her.

"Hey Charlie" Alice smiled

"Hi Alice you look pretty" Charlie said as he came in the door.

"Thanks, you look pretty good too if I do say so myself" Alice laughed.

Charlie just laughed and asked "So am I finally going to get to meet this Jasper of yours?"

"Yep!" Alice smiled "He's right inside."

"Great! Hey Bell" Charlie's smile widened when he saw her "You look great kid"

"Thanks dad so do you, tie and everything" She said pulling on it while she kissed his cheek. "I'm impressed"

"Yeah I figured I might as well look nice, Alice dropped this off for me this morning. It fits like a glove"

"I did do the fitting for your wedding tux" Alice smiled as they walked into the living room.

"Hey Edward"

"Charlie" Edward smiled as he shook his hand.

"Good to see you Charlie" Carlisle said coming over to say hi.

"Charlie don't you look handsome" Esme smiled

"Umm, thanks" he replied embarrassed.

"Alice?" Esme asked with a laugh

"Yep" Charlie smiled "She takes good care of me"

"She takes good care of us all" Bella said hugging Alice from behind.

"Well dad you know Alice, and I'm sure you've met Emmett at the house before..."

"Yep hey Emmett" Charlie waved.

"Hi Chief Swan" Emmett waved back.

"Charlie please"

"And this is Rosalie" Bella smiled at her sister.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie" Charlie smiled.

"And you as well" Rosalie responded as she shook his hand.

"And this is my Jasper" Alice said proudly as she moved around to him.

"Nice to meet you son" Charlie smiled

"You too Charlie, sorry we haven't gotten meet sooner" Jasper said shaking his hand.

"Yeah me too, Alice is always talking about you" Charlie laughed.

"Ok dinner is ready" Esme said coming into the living room.

"Esme it smells great!" Phil said as they walked into the dinning room.

"Thank you" Esme smiled "Rosalie and I have been taking a cooking class, this meal is like a showcase of our work there" she continued.

This was news to Bella and by the look on Rosalie's face even though she recovered quickly it was news to her too.

Everyone sat down at the dinning room table where 3 extra chairs were brought in to accommodate their guests. Esme had set a very informal table because she wanted everyone to be comfortable so all the food was sitting in the middle of the table in dishes.

"Everyone please help your selves" She said reaching for a spoon.

Taking her cue from Esme Bella reached forward and began putting food on her plate, everything she put on her plate she then put on Edward's. Bella looked up to see that Edward had been doing the same with the food on the other side of the table. She smiled at him and when he smiled back she was sure her heart skipped a beat. After regaining her composure she turned to see that her mother had been watching the exchange between the two and looked down at her plate a bit embarrassed. Renee just smiled and continued her conversation with Phil, Carlisle, Esme and Charlie.

Bella looked around the table and was happy to see her whole family together; almost all the people she loved were here with her. Before she could let her mind venture down the road of who was missing and why, Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight, I'm so happy that our two families can come together during this happy time." He smiled then looked over to Bella and Edward "Bella is an extraordinary young woman and I'm happy that Edward was able to find someone like her to share his life with, someone for us to share our lives with, we couldn't have asked for a better daughter"

"Or Sister" Emmett added.

Bella smiled at Carlisle and mouthed "thank you" to him, he just winked back at her.

"I'm so happy Edward and Bella have each other, she has really brought out an amazing side to Edward and to our family. We are very happy to welcome you into the Cullen family" Esme said looking to Bella across the table.

Bella wiped a tear from her eye then reached across the table and held on to Esme's hand. "We love you Bella" Esme smiled.

"I love you guys too, so much" she responded.

Charlie cleared his throat and Bella's eyes snapped over to him in shock.

"Edward is a great kid, a fine young man. While you have had your ups and downs I'm very happy for you two. I can see how happy you make each other. I just want to tell you I wish noting but the best for you both separately and together."

"Aww thanks dad!" Bella smiled

"I mean it" he smiled

"Esme, Carlisle you have an amazing family and I'm so happy Bella gets to be a part of it. But Edward will be just as big a part of our family as Bella is his. I know you two will be happy together." Renee said.

"I don't mean to interrupt impromptu speech time but ummm, when do we get to have dessert?" Emmett asked.

Bella laughed and looked over in time to see Rosalie close her eyes and cover her eyes with her hand.

"Now I guess" Esme laughed "Would you like to help me serve it Emmett?"

"Uh, I guess so" Emmett replied not looking too excited.

Alice jabbed Jasper and he stood up "Ill help too" he said.

"Thank you Jasper" Esme smiled at him as they walked into the kitchen.

"Esme, you have to let me help you with some of the clean up" Renee said after everyone had finished their dessert.

"Oh no, don't even worry about it" Esme laughed "Well have this cleaned up in no time"

"At least let me help with the dishes" Renee suggested.

"With all these kids they will get done don't worry really" Esme said.

"Dude it's totally your turn" Emmett whispered to Jasper loud enough for Bella to hear.

"No way I did them last time" Jasper responded.

"When?" Emmett shot back.

Jasper sat up and leaned in towards Bella and whispered "1972" Bella's eyes widened as he continued at a whisper. "For the dinner we had with the Chief of Staff of Carlisle's old hospital"

"Oh, right" Emmett said looking around the table "Rosie?"

"Nope" She said simply then added quietly "I did them in 98 for Esme's garden club"

"Alice?"

"2002" she said

"What about…" Emmett asked

Carlisle leaned over Bella and whispered "63"

Bella laughed, making every one look at her. The rest of the humans at the table were unaware of the conversation being had around them.

"Fine we'll throw them away" Emmett whispered as soon as the conversation started back up around the table. "Ill buy you new ones" he added when Esme shot him a look.

"It's getting kind of late" Charlie said after awhile of everyone sitting around the table chatting.

"Your right we all have a big day tomorrow" Carlisle agreed "We should get some sleep"

"Renee, Phil" Edward said standing up "We'll meet you outside, please take your time with your goodbyes Bella and I have something to take care of before we leave"

"Ok" Renee smiled turning back to the conversation she was having with Alice and Esme.

Edward took Bella's hand and led her to the porch.

"Edward what did we have to do?" She asked as soon as he closed the door behind them.

"This" he said leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

"Oh right" Bella managed to get out in between kisses.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her neck and up and down her collar bone.

"You know, it sounds like they are going to be a while" he said looking into her eyes.

"Oh? How do you think we should pass the time?" She asked grinning.

"I'm not sure" he whispered as he leaned into kiss her cheek "I'm sure we could find something to do" he whispered in her ear.

Bella just nodded as he kissed a path from her ear down to her neck then back up along her jaw and to her lips. In a move that surprised Bella, Edward picked her up and sat her on the railing of the porch. She wasted no time in using her new position to her advantage and wrapped her left leg around Edward's and pulled him in closer so he was now standing in between her legs.

Edward broke the kiss after a few minutes to allow her time to breath. "I love you" he whispers in her ear as he kissed her jaw line and ran his hands up and down her arms. She found both of his hands with hers and interlocked their fingers.

"I love you more" She said pulling back a bit so she can look into his eyes. She lets go of his hands to place both of hers on either side of his face, before leaning in to kiss him again.

His hands dropped to running up and down her legs over her dress. After a few minutes Edward moved his left hand so that he was now running his hand along her leg under the dress. Just as Edwards hand brushed the top of her thigh there was a loud throat clearing noise to break the silence.

Bella jumped back in an automatic response and Edward had to wrap his arms around her to stop her from falling off the porch railing. He brought her down to stand in front of him and kept his arms around her waist.

"We could come back" Renee suggested with a smirk, making Bella blush even more than she already was.

"uhh, no we can just….go" Bella said avoiding eye contact with everyone standing in front of her.

"If you say so" Renee said as she passed them to walk down the stairs "I guess now we know when were around those two you have to knock going into and coming out of closed doors" Renee whispered to Phil.

"Yeah tell me about it" he laughed.

Charlie followed behind Renee and Phil looking a little nauseated.

Edward leaned down to kiss Bella on the neck then rested his head on her shoulder "Come on lets go"

"You know you really need to work on that whole mind reading thing you got going on" she told him.

He kissed her cheek "Sorry I was a bit distracted, how can I make it up to you?" he asked kissing her ear.

"Oh I'm sure Ill think of something"

"I'm sure you will" he laughed "now lets not give them another opportunity to walk in on us" he said taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Ok kids, Ill see you tomorrow" Charlie said.

"Ok Dad, don't forget you..."

"Have to pick up the minister, I know it's my only responsibility" Charlie laughed.

"That and making sure I don't fall walking down the isle" Bella smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Night Charlie" Renee called as she walked to the car.

"Goodnight Renee, Phil. Ill see you guys tomorrow" Charlie called back getting into his car.

"Shall we?" Bella asked turning to face Renee and Phil.

Renee just smirked at her as she got into the car; Bella rolled her eyes at her mother then at Edward as he held the door open for her.

"See you tomorrow honey" Renee said kissing Bella's cheek.

"Get some sleep" Phil suggested as he kissed her on the other cheek

"Oh I will" Bella promised "I'm sure we'll be leaving shortly after we get back to the house and ill be sent off to bed."

"I don't want to go back" Bella whispered as soon as Renee and Phil were inside.

Seeing the concerned look on Edward;s face she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist "Only because Alice is going to make me leave as soon as we get back" she said making a sad face "I don't want to leave you"

Edward smiled "It will only be for a few hours"

"But I miss you when you're not with me"

"And I miss you" he told her "but when you see me again, Ill be at then end of the isle waiting for you"

"I can't wait" She whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

"Come on we have to get back before she starts looking for us" Edward said pulling her back to the car.

* * *

AN2: Well there you go, i hope you enjoyed. Drop me a line if you did I love to hear from u guys!

AN3: We are nearning the end of the story, Ill be figureing out how to wrap it up in the next couple of days. UNLESS that is if u guys want me to continue it for any reason. I could possibly be presauded to write a ceremony and reception maybe even a honeymoon in another story. let me know what u guys think or if u have any ideas


	10. Wedding Eve

Ok here is the next chapter, I wasnt going to post until Thursday or so but 3 of my favorite stories were updated today so I was inspired to get my chapter up a bit early.

I hope you enjoy!

oh! and don't forget I don't own any of it.

* * *

Wedding Eve

"I don't want to go back" Bella pouted as Edward opened the door "Cant we just run off and elope?" She asked throwing herself into the car.

"You're being dramatic" Edward laughed.

"I am not" Bella responded folding her arms over her chest.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked looking over at her from the driver's seat "Because we can be in Vegas by morning"

She looked over at him for a second "Your serious" she realized.

"I am" he confirmed "If it's what you want, we can be there in a few hours and be married. But only if that's what you want, what you really really want"

After a few moments he continued "That is if you don't mind getting married alone, just you and me. None of our family would be there, none of the people we love or that love us…Charlie, Renee" He looked over at her "Alice, Esme"

Bella closed her eyes with every person he mentioned it made Vegas more and more impossible. She could never do that to Charlie and Renee, run off and get married with out them? And what would Alice say? Shed be heart broken and so would Esme but she would never say so. And Rosalie, she had just started feeling close to Rose surely this would hurt their relationship.

Bella exhaled with her eyes closed then opened them to look at Edward "Fine! We'll stay, but Vegas was looking good for a minute" she smiled "What do you want?" she asked turning toward him taking his hand.

"You" he said simply

"You have me" She told him kissing his knuckles.

"And you have me forever so what difference does one more night make?" He asked

"You want to stay" She concluded

"No, I want to be with you. If you say we go, were gone no hesitation. I just want to make sure this is what you want. But just remember we are only doing this once, for forever, so it's all up to how you want to remember it. It can be a quick ceremony just you and me or it can be a beautiful ceremony and reception surrounded by the people we love" he said calmly.

"Your right, we can't go anywhere Ill just have to deal with the last night" She said with her eyes closed again.

"Good, because we're home" he told her.

"You were never going to take me anywhere we're you?" she asked shocked.

"I would have, but I knew that you would want it this way" He said

Edward got out and took Bella's hand as they walked into the house.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

"Uh oh!" Bella said under her breath as she hid behind Edward.

"You wanted to run off!" Alice yelled trying to get around Edward "Oh stop it! I'm not going to hurt her! I just want her to look me in the eye" Alice said trying to push Edward out of the way.

"No, not a chance" Edward said holding Alice back with one hand.

"Bella?" Alice asked waiting for Bella to explain herself.

"Ok fine" Bella said from behind Edward "I thought about it ok!"

Alice stopped trying to push past Edward and just stood in front of him.

"I thought about it for a few seconds, this week has been hard on me, having to be away from Edward" Bella said "And I didn't want to have to leave him again"

"FINE! Go have your tacky Vegas wedding" Alice said throwing her hands up.

"Alice!" Esme said disapprovingly from the living room.

"No Esme, she clearly doesn't care about what we think or feel about it" Alice replied.

"Alice that's out of line" Edward told her.

"Is it?!" she asked him.

"It is." Bella stated stepping around Edward to face Alice. She noticed for the first time that the whole family had gathered silently in the entry way.

"Alice do you know why we decided to stay?" Bella asked voice trembling "Because of you"

"Don't do me any favors" Alice spat

Bella stepped back a bit at the force of her words. Then while trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She composed herself then said "You're getting mad over nothing, a 3.9 second thought that was never a serious consideration. But let's say it was. Do you know why we decided to stay? Because we didn't want to get married away from the people we love most in the world. It wouldn't be right with out my family, and Edwards's family, _our _family. The first person I thought of was you, then Esme and how hurt you would both be and Rosalie and how leaving would ruin the bond we have developed this week. Alice I couldn't hurt the people I love like that. Don't be mad. Besides no matter how much we thought about it, it's not what we chose"

"I…" Alice started "I'm sorry I got carried away"

"There's a surprise" Edward said under his breath

"You shut up" she said smacking him in the chest

"I just get scared that you're going to forget that I love you too" She said looking at the floor.

"We" Rose corrected

"We love you too" Alice corrected her previous statement "that you're going to decide you don't need us"

"I could never do that" Bella said stepping forward "You are my sister Alice, you guys are my family, a part of me. I will never leave you. You are stuck with me forever" she said hugging her "and ever and ever and ever and ever"

Alice laughed and wrapped her arms around Bella "Good because I love you"

"I love you too" Bella said kissing her forehead.

"You guys want some privacy?" Emmett asked

"Shut up Emmett" Alice and Bella said at the same time.

"Jeeze" Emmett said putting his hands up defensively

"Ok Bella" Alice said pulling away "We leave in 10 minutes….unless you'd rather stay"

"Alice just because I love Edward and don't like to be away from him doesn't mean I don't love spending time with you Esme and Rose. We have Cullen Women Bonding week to finish I wouldn't miss that for the world!"

Alice smiled and said "ok then Ill be back to collect you in 10 minutes"

Bella turned toward Edward and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It will be over before you know it" he said kissing the top of her head.

"I know I'm just being dramatic. Ill survive I just don't like being away from you" she said resting her forehead against his chest.

"I don't like it either, but its one night. Then it's you and me forever" he said raising her chin so she could look at him.

"I like the sound of that" she smiled up at him

"Well you me and Alice" He joked.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled (for Bella's sake) from the other room.

"I knew you would" he laughed.

"You me and Alice and Rose and Esme and Carlisle and Jasper and Emmett, one big happy family" She said with a huge smile.

"I love you" he said brushing his nose against hers

"I know" she smiled before leaning forward to close the distance between them to kiss his lips.

"Bella" He said sternly as the kiss came to an end.

"Yes?" She asked looking him in the eye with a grin.

He gave her an annoyed look until she laughed.

Reaching up to cup his face with her hands and bringing her lips closer to his "I love you too" she said kissing the corner of his mouth "more than you could imagine" She said kissing the opposite corner.

"I'm sure I could guess" He smiled.

"Nope" kiss "you" kiss "have" kiss "no" kiss "idea" She said placing kisses anywhere on his face bedsides his lips.

Getting annoyed Edward turned his face slightly to meet her lips that were aimed at his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Bella moved her hands from where they were resting on either side of his face up into his hair. Edward pulled away after a bit.

"Breathe love" He smiled kissing a line from her lips to her jaw. After a moment he leaned his forehead against hers. "Alice says we have 2 minutes"

Bella closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Ok, I think I can do this" she said looking up at him.

"I know you can" he said kissing her lips "Now go have fun, and Ill see you tomorrow. Ill be the one at the end of the isle"

Bella laughed "Oh that's convenient, cause Ill be the one in white walking down the isle"

It was Edwards turn to laugh "See how things just fall into place. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Miss Swan" he said kissing her lips again.

"No by tomorrow it will be Mrs. Cullen, so you should get used to calling me that" She smiled into the kiss.

"Oh even better" He said his lips still on hers.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie came into the entry way at the moment, walked over to the door and waited.

"Ok you have to go now" He said backing up a fraction of an inch.

Bella nodded and kissed him one last time. "I love you" She whispered.

"And I love you" he said.

"Yep that's why we're doing this" Alice said breaking the moment and moving over to them. "Come one Bella" she said taking her hand and moving her away from Edward.

Edward and Bella just look at each other for a moment before he moved to open the door for them. "Ladies, please have fun and take care of my Bella"

Esme smiled and hugged him on her way out the door "She will be just fine with us. Just make sure you don't get your self into any trouble while waiting around"

"I wont mom" He smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"No more writing on my fiancée" He warned Rosalie as she passed him.

"You sir, do not dictate what happens during Cullen Women Bonding Week" She said in a fake stern voice while poking him in the chest.

"I do apologize miss, please forgive me" he smiled

"Ill think about that" She laughed as he hugged her "Ok fine your forgiven just don't let it happen again."

"Got it" he laughed as she walked out the door.

Alice, seeing Edwards plan passed Bella off to Rosalie who handed her to Esme who was already outside.

Alice gave him a knowing grin and said "don't worry about her she will be perfect, you just worry about you for tonight and making sure to be in place when its time. Everything else is taken care of"

"That I believe" he said kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you for taking care of all of this, not to mention taking such great care of Bella"

"Don't worry about it" Alice said hugging him "And you never have to thank me for taking care of my sister, ever." She added with a wink.

Bella looked back to see Edward watching them walk to the car from the door. She smiled at him as she sat in the car and blew him one last kiss before Alice closed her door.

She turned back to watch him fade away as they drove off down the driveway. When she couldn't see the light from the house anymore she turned back around and rested her head against her seat.

"Only a few more hours to go" Alice told her "You'll make it"

Bella looked over at her "Yeah I'm pretty sure I will. Not that I have a choice you would catch me before I even tried to escape" She laughed.

"You can stay" Alice reminded her "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to"

Bella just smiled and shook her head "You're not making me do anything I don't want to. Just because I miss him doesn't mean I can't have fun with out him"

"Just checking" Alice smiled "good answer"

Bella just rolled her eyes and laughed.

When they got back to the room Bella plopped down on the couch and asked "So what do we have planed for tonight?"

"Rest" Esme said "Lots of rest for the bride"

"Oh" Bella said looking at them.

"Did you think we were going to keep you up till all hours the night before you get married?" Alice asked

"I guess not" Bella answered.

"You need to rest up you have a big day tomorrow" Esme told her

"And hopefully a long night" Rosalie added in a fake under her breath comment.

"ROSE!" Bella blushed.

"What?" she asked looking innocent. While the other two laughed.

"We can only hope" Alice added.

"Oh god" Bella said putting her head in her hands

"What?" Rose asked again laughing this time "we've talked about our sex lives we can't talk about yours?"

"I don't have one yet" Bella groaned as she laid down face first into the couch cushions.

"There's no need to get her all worked up before bed" Esme told the other two as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair. "Why don't you go get ready for bed and we'll come in, in a bit to keep you company until you fall asleep."

"Ok" Bella said still not getting up off the couch.

"Do you need help?" Alice asked coming to sit over by Bella.

"Umm, no" She said with her face still in the cushions.

"You're sure?" Alice asked smiling "Cause I could always _help _you along" She said as she reached over to tickle Bella in the sides.

Bella burst out laughing and jumped up off the couch in the same instant "No! no, I'm good thank you" She said trying to regain her composure and walked out of the room.

"Wow I didn't know she could move that fast, I'm impressed" Rose laughed as Bella walked passed her and shot her a dirty look.

Bella went into her room and grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and got dressed. When she walked back out into her bedroom the 3 of there were sitting on the bed. Bella smiled and jumped into bed, then nearly bounced out.

Esme laughed as she held on to her arms to keep her in place. "Careful, you don't want any bruising for the wedding"

"Bella I'm only allotted so much time to make you stunning tomorrow please don't make me have to cover up any injuries. I've already told you I didn't plan for any casts tomorrow" Alice teased.

Bella just laughed.

"Come on lay down" Esme said as she patted the pillow next to her.

Bella laid down and made her self comfortable, then after a few moments of silence asked "So I guess this is the end of Cullen Women Bonding Week huh?"

"Well technically yes" Alice answered "But we will all be there to get you ready tomorrow, but that's more a part of 'Wedding Prep' than it is Cullen Women Bonding"

Bella made a sad face then said "Aww, its kind of sad that it's over. I had a lot of fun this week."

"We all did" Esme smiled down at her as she started running her fingers through her hair again.

"We should do this again some time" Bella said already feeling drowsy.

"Yep, next time some one gets married" Rose said.

Bella rolled her eyes at her "You are all already married"

"Maybe we can go away once a year just the 4 of us" Alice said getting really excited "We can make it a yearly tradition"

"That sounds like fun" Esme said.

"Yeah I think we could probably use a break away from the guys every now and then" Rose said "you can count me in"

Alice was bouncing up and down on the bed "Oh I should start planning…"

"Alice!" Bella interrupted opening her eyes to stare at her "one thing at a time please"

Alice laughed "Yeah lets get you through tomorrow first."

"Thank you" Bella smiled "But that does sound great, making Cullen Women Bonding Week an annual thing. I really want to thank you guys, I've had a lot of fun this week"

"Bella you don't have to thank us" Esme told her.

"No Esme I do. Not just for this week but for everything. This week has been the most fun I've ever had. I've never had any close girlfriends or anyone to talk to about a lot of stuff. No one to just have a good time with. Now I don't need them because I have two sisters and an amazing mother who I can talk to about anything and go to for advice and not worry about sounding stupid. I want to thank you guys for accepting me into the family so easily. I love knowing that I have a family that loves me for me and I don't need to be anything I'm not with you guys. I love you guys with all of my heart" She said sitting up "Thank you for welcoming me so graciously into your family and into your lives"

"Oh Bella" Esme said wrapping her in her arms "That was beautiful"

"It's all true" Bella stated.

"I love you" She told each of them before giving them a hug and kissing them on the cheek.

Bella fell asleep shortly after that still holding on to Alice's hand.

Bella rolled over some time later and tried to get comfortable enough to fall back to sleep. After a couple failed attempts she pealed one eye open to look at the clock on her bedside table, 3:52. Groaning she rolled back over and tired again to fall back asleep.

Finally giving up for the time being she threw the covers off of her and sat up. After a moment she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. As soon as she hand hit the refrigerator handle a voice asked.

"What are you doing up?"

Bella whipped around to see Rosalie looking at her over her laptop from the couch. "Sorry" Rose smiled seeing that she had startled Bella.

After taking a deep breath she replied "can't sleep" then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and closed it.

"hmmm me neither" Rose told her.

Bella laughed "I thought Id get some water then try to get back to sleep" she said holding up the bottle. "Ok I guess ill just go back and stare at the ceiling till I fall asleep"

"Want some company?" Rose asked shutting her computer.

"Please?!... I mean if you're not busy" Bella said motioning to the computer.

"Not at all" Rose told her "I was just checking the finalized itinerary"

"Itinerary?" Bella asked as they walked to her room.

"Bella you can't seriously think Alice would plan something as big as your wedding with out capitalizing on every minute did you?" Rose laughed.

"I guess not, but why are you looking at it in the middle of the night?" Bella asked climbing back into bed.

"Oh it started as soon as dinner ended tonight, Alice just sent out the final day of itinerary. I was just looking to see what everyone was up to" Rose told her sitting next to her on the bed with her back against the headboard.

"Alice and Esme aren't here?" Bella asked rolling over to look at Rosalie.

"No they went back to the house to help Emmett and Carlisle get things ready for tomorrow" Rose told her.

"Where are the other two" she asked.

"Out hunting before the big event" Rose told her. "Jasper just needs a bit of a top off before the wedding to make him more comfortable, and we're not sure when Edward is going to get to go again, and we all figured it would be best if he wasn't thirsty anytime soon." She added with a wink.

Ignoring her Bella asked "And what about you?"

"I'm on Bella Watch" Rose told her "Someone needed to stay with you incase you woke up we didn't want you to be alone…. And Alice doesn't trust me to help with the decorating; apparently I take to many liberties" she added with an eye roll

"so you got stuck with me" Bella added for her.

"I wouldn't say stuck" Rose replied "I just got a different job than the others"

"Ugh…it's hot in here" Bella said kicking off the blankets.

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Come here" she said moving so she was laying next to Bella and wrapped her arms around her "don't get any ideas" She advised as Bella got comfortable.

"Yeah, Ill try to contain myself" Bella laughed.

"Thanks" Bella said as soon as she settled in.

"I already told you I wasn't doing anything important" Rose told her.

"No I don't mean just now" She said looking up at her "I mean for this week and for deciding you don't hate me" she finished at a whispered.

"I never hated you Bella" Rose said quickly "Ok, maybe I did, at first. But I was mostly just offended by your choices and mostly by your presence. I started to like you and that made me even more upset. Here you were ruining my existence and I actually started to like you, how annoying" she laughed "But then I realized even if you make a choice I didn't agree with, it was your choice to make not mine and it doesn't really have anything to do with me. I realized that you weren't making your choices to upset me. You are doing what is best for you and whats going to make you happy which is what I would do. Once I got over that I realized that you were actually pretty cool….I guess"

Bella laughed and hugged her.

"Which was a relief considering I'm going to have to put up with you for a long time" Rose added.

"That was quite the epiphany" Bella smiled.

"Yeah, it took awhile but I came around. Emmett was a huge Bella supporter and really fought for you, just so you know. I'm sure he should get most of the credit….but don't ever tell him I said that" She added.

"Your secret is safe with me" Bella laughed. "Oh and I'm really glad you don't hate me, cause I love you Rosie" Bella said hugging her tighter.

Rose smiled "I love you too Bella" She said kissing her forehead. "Try and get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow"

* * *

AN: we are nearinging the end Im thinking one more chapter then possibally a compainion peice (one shot) to round it off nicely :)

AN2: I just wanted to thank everyone again for all the reviews! I love reading them and responding to people. thanks so much you guys are great!!


	11. Day Of

AN: Ok this took WAYYYY to long to get up. Im really sorry about that but life just seemed to get in the way.

Ok so this is going to be the last chapter (tear) of my first ever fanfic. Im soooooo excited you guys liked it and I was overwhelmed with the response to it. you guys are amazing. I really hope you like this last chapter, it didnt really want to get finished but I finally made it work its self out and finish.

Alot of the wedding stuff was taken directly from the book with a few small changes so let me say it again i dont own twilight.

ENJOY!

* * *

Day Of

Bella opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Rosalie sitting with her back up against the head board staring off into space.

"You stayed!" Bella said excitedly as she stretched her arms above her head

"That was the most boring 8 hours of my life!" Rose told her in mock annoyance. "Well it was until you started talking" Rose added with a laugh.

"Oh god" Bella said closing her eyes "What did I say?"

"Well lets see" Rose said with a smile "There was a lot of random words that didn't really connect at first, then it was followed by a conversation about tents and which is the best for all weather, that was the low point of the night for me"

Bella rolled her eyes but was glad nothing to embarrassing had come out.

"No really, you went about that tent for a good 30 minutes. Then you fought with Alice over wedding plans, apparently you didn't think it was a good idea to get married on the roof of the school" Rose continued with a laugh

Bella started to smile and laugh too until Rose continued with a smirk on her face "and THEN there were a lot of odd noises and mumbling followed by Edward several times"

'oh god" Bella said bringing a pillow over her head

"It sounded like a fun dream" Rose laughed "Well for you I was very disturbed and by it"

Alice came into the room just then "Oh good you're awake!" She said with a smile "Now get in the shower"

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine" Bella replied sarcastically taking her head out from under the pillow making Rose laugh

"You two can't spend any more time together" Alice commented looking at Rose "This is your fault"

Bella laughed "Yeah cause I was never sarcastic before"

"I still blame Rose. Now come on get in the shower" Alice said pushing Bella into the bathroom.

Bella went into the bathroom and started the shower. While waiting for the water to heat up she went over to the sink and brushed her teeth. After looking at her reflection in the fogging mirror for a few seconds, she got undressed and got into the shower.

The heat from the water helped ease some of the tension that was suddenly in her body. After letting the water run over her face she shook off the odd mood she seemed to be in and went on with her shower.

After rinsing the conditioner out of her hair the feeling she was trying to ignore took over. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is stupid" she whispered to her self. "There's no need to be anxious…"

That didn't stop the feeling from intensifying "oh god" she whispered as she decided to sit down on the floor, knowing she would probably fall if she stayed standing. She leaned her head back against the wall and began taking deep breaths…

"Bella! Are you ok?!" Alice asked as she threw open the shower door.

Bells eyes snapped open and she covered her face with her hand "Alice you scared the crap out of me!" Then as she realized she was naked she tired her best to cover herself up.

"Sorry, I saw you on the shower floor and assumed you fell, your ok?" Alice asked

"Yeah, I was …ummm just…sitting" Bella supplied lamely.

Catching on Alice smiled at her and grabbed a towel, holding it open she said "Come on Bella I bathed you for a month its nothing I haven't seen before."

Bella rolled her eyes but got up and stepped out of the shower. "There we go" Alice smiled as she wrapped the towel around her. Alice reached behind Bella to turn the water off.

"Get dressed" She said softly rubbing Bella's back "Then come eat"

Alice kissed her cheek then left the room. After taking a moment Bella walked into the bedroom and got dressed in the tank top and yoga pants Alice laid out for her.

"We got breakfast for you" Esme smiled as Bella walked out into the living room.

"I don't think I can eat anything" She said sitting down next to Esme "My stomach is all knotted"

"There's nothing to be nervous about" Esme said putting her arm around Bella's shoulders. Bella closed her eyes then laid her head in Esme's lap "Everything will be perfect"

"I know, everything will be great I'm not worried about the wedding it's just…" Bella started but couldn't find the right words to describe how she was feeling.

"A big step" Esme supplied for her rubbing her back.

"Yeah…but its weird, I'm not worried about Edward or spending the rest of eternity with him, its just the actual act of becoming someone's wife….For some reason I just cant get over that"

Esme smiled "Like I said it's a big step, but all you can do is just breathe and remember its Edward waiting for you. And the two of you are just bonding yourselves more permanently than you are now. No one else matters when you get there, believe me you wont even know we exist."

Bella laughed

"There now" Esme smiled "Come on sit up, try and eat something"

Bella sat up and started eating. Very soon Alice came out of the bed room caring a box that had to be bigger than she was, followed by Rose who was caring a box nearly as big. "Its time to go"

Looking over and seeing the huge boxes that she knew contained her dress Bella laid her head on the arm of the couch and said "oh god I think I'm going to throw up"

Esme shot Alice a look clearly upset that they had chosen just then to come out when she had just gotten Bella calmed down. "Alice Rose, why don't you two head to the car and we will follow in just a moment." Esme suggested.

Alice nodded as she easily balanced the box in one arm and opened the door so they could leave.

"How are they going to get that to the car with out anyone noticing" Bella asked not picking her forehead up off of the arm of the couch.

Esme chuckled "They will put up a bit of a fight if they happen to see anyone on the way down. The dress isn't heavy just big"

"Right" she agreed taking a deep breath.

"You ready?" Esme asked standing up and reaching her hand out to Bella.

"As read as Ill ever be" Bella replied taking Esme's hand and getting up.

When they got downstairs Rose and Alice were already waiting with the car. Seeing Bella holding on so tightly to Esme, Rose went around and got in the drivers seat so Esme could sit with Bella on the way over.

When they got to the house Bella saw that Emmett's jeep was still missing "Where are they?" she asked suddenly worried.

"Out, they are under strict instruction not to come back until I got you in the house" Alice answered.

"Oh, I see" Bella said in a small voice.

"You know Bella we aren't forcing you into this" Rose teased as Bella clutched onto Esme as they got out of the car "You don't have to look so terrified"

"I'm not terrified!" Bella replied immediately "I'm just nervous" she added in a small voice.

"But then again you are marring a vampire, maybe the fear is finally setting in"

"Leave her alone Rosalie, if I remember correctly you weren't so cool and collected on your wedding day" Esme said

"Which one" Alice asked under her breath.

Bella laughed

"The first one" Esme smiled "She was a wreck"

"You know I thought today was supposed to be about Bella, not reliving ancient history" Rose said making a face at Alice

"Oh it is, but that doesn't mean we can't make fun of you in the process" Alice shot back

"You were nervous too?" Bella asked looking up at Rosalie who had just set the box she was carrying down on Alice's bed.

Rose looked at her for a moment then said "Yeah I was. I don't know what happened that day or why, because once we were through it, it all seemed ridiculous"

"I had never encountered a hyperventilating vampire before that" Esme added.

Bella laughed again.

"I guess I was thinking about it just like you are, I wasn't worried about Emmett at all. It was just the act of getting married that freaked me out for some reason, I guess it's just natural" Rose said

"Must be" Alice agreed

"You were nervous too?" Bella asked.

"Extremely! Up until I saw Jasper standing at the end of the isle waiting for me" Alice said with a smile.

"At which point Carlisle had to hold her back from running down the isle" Rose added

Alice elbowed Rose in the stomach making a rather loud crashing sound, but when Bella looked at them they were both laughing.

"Ok enough reminiscing lets get you ready" Alice said turning towards Bella. "This is going to require you to let go of Esme, she needs to get ready too"

"You will be fine dear, I promise" Esme said removing Bella's arm from around hers and kissing her cheek.

"Ok" Bella nodded and followed Alice into her bathroom.

"Well be back later Bella" Rose told her before her and Esme disappeared.

Bella spent the rest of the morning having her face poked and prodded by Alice. Around lunch time Rose came in and brought Bella a snack and started doing her hair. After fixing her hair just so Rose attached the veil while Alice put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"I'm going to start getting the dress ready" Alice said after a few more minutes "are you going to be ok Bella? You want me to get Jasper up here?"

"No..Im ok, I think" Bella answered "But I need Esme" She added.

"I'm here" Esme said coming through the door already dressed with her hair done, she moved over to stand by Bella "How are you holding up?" She asked gently

"Ok I think" Bella answered "At least I'm trying to be"

Esme smiled "You will be fine, you look beautiful"

"I don't know how anyone can look good with you guys around" Bella replied.

"Well you are doing a great job at it" Esme told her.

"Thank you" Bella answered

"Ok come on Bella" Alice called from her bedroom.

She took a deep breath then followed Alice's voice to the bedroom.

"Put these on" Alice said handing her the bag with the undergarments. Bella headed back into the bathroom and put on the requested clothing. Coming back out holding the corset to herself she said "I still can't do this alone"

"Turn around" Esme told her and very gently, but firmly laced the corset up.

Esme held Bella's hand as she stepped into the dress then took a step back so Alice could finish getting her into the dress. After a few moments of fastening and zipping Alice stood back and said "You're ready"

The three of them stood looking at her for along time "So um, how do I look?" Bella asked awkwardly.

"Perfect" "Beautiful" and "Amazing" were the answer's she got causing her to blush.

Alice smiled "There that was all you needed, a bit of color. Ok I need to go get dressed, don't let her pass out or anything while I'm gone" Alice told Esme and Rosalie

"Well try" Rose responded looking at Bella as if she was expecting her to fall any moment now.

"Bella, honey your mother is on her way up" Esme told Bella.

After a few moments Bella heard her mom call out her name.

"Were in here Renee" Rose said walking over to the door.

"Oh don't you look lovely" Renee said seeing Rose.

"Thanks, but wait until you see Bella" Rose responded.

Renee came around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh Bella!" She squealed "Oh, honey, your so beautiful. Oh I'm going to cry!"

"Thanks mom" Bella said embarrassed. Bella reached behind her and took Esme's hand. She wasn't sure why but Esme was really having a calming effect on her today. Esme just smiled and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Ok, I'm back" Alice announced stepping out of her closet "Oh hi Renee"

"Alice you look great too!" Renee smiled not really taking her eyes off of Bella "You all look so wonderful"

Renee kept looking at Bella for a few more moments then seemed to be pulled out of some type of trace, she whipped at her cheek and Bella noticed a little wet steak there.

"Charlie should be here any moment" Renee said "But we wanted to make sure you had everything you needed"

"What else do I need" Bella asked confused.

"Well," Rose said picking up Bella's left hand she continued "You have something old, this ring has been in Edwards family for...generations" Rose smirked at Bella making her smile.

"You have something new" Esme said taking her hand from Bella's and reaching around her to put her new Cullen necklace into place, once she clasped the back she gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And something borrowed" Alice said tossing over a white piece of fabric at Bella with a wink.

"Let me go see what's keeping Charlie" Renee said stepping out of the room.

Bella was still looking at the white silk that was in her hands "Alice what is this"

"That's mine and I want it back" Alice said very sternly before she quickly grabbed it from Bella and disappeared under her dress. Bella's eyes widened when she felt Alice's cold hands on her ankle then the rest of her leg. As fast as she had disappeared she was back and not a moment later Renee returned with Charlie.

"Found him" she said as she pulled him into the room.

"Wow Bells you look great" he said.

"Thanks dad" She answered.

"The box Charlie" Renee reminded him

"Oh right!" Charlie said reaching in to his jacket pocket. "Here Bells something blue"

Bella opened the box to find to sapphire studded hair clips in the box "These are beautiful" she whispered.

"We wanted to get you something nice" Renee said "That and its all Alice would really let us do" She laughed.

Bella smiled as Alice took the box from her and placed the clips into her hair.

"We better get to our seats" Esme told Renee.

"Ok!" Renee said excitedly "Bella, sweetheart you look amazing" Renee said hugging her again

"Thanks mom" Bella smiled.

Esme took Bella's hands and gave them a light reassuring squeeze and she moved in to kiss her on each cheek "You will be fine, just remember to breathe" she whispered in her ear with a smile

"Thanks" Bella replied nodding her head

"I gotta get down there too" Rose said and after placing a quick kiss on the top of head she said "don't be nervous"

"Right" Bella responded with an eye roll.

"Ok Bella this is it" Alice said holding her gaze.

"She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?" Charlie asked looking at Bella.

"She better" Alice staid looking over at Charlie once then standing up on her tip toes to better look Bella in the eye.

"Focus Bella" Alice said gripping her wrists "Edward is waiting for you down there"

Bella took a deep breath doing her best to compose herself. Just then the music started and Bella's eyes widened

"Bella?" Alice asked

Bella just started nodding her head "ok, Edward" she whispered and finally focused on Alice's eyes.

"Ok" Alice said taking a step back and looking over at Charlie "It's my turn, count to five then follow me"

Charlie nodded and Alice turned around and began her walk down the stairs.

"Were up to bat Bells" Charlie said to Bella.

"Don't let me fall dad" Bella said right before they started their walk.

Bella's eyes were glued to the floor until they got down the steps. As soon as her feet hit even ground her head shot up for a split second she noticed the beautiful decorations and guests that were all looking at her. With a sudden blush she ripped her eyes away from everything else in the room and began searching.

As soon as she spotted him standing under an arch next to Carlisle, she smiled. Everything else in the room disappeared. When he met her gaze he broke into a huge smile.

Suddenly all the nerves were gone, and Charlie's hand was the only thing keeping her from running down the isle. She struggled to keep pace with Charlie, now the march felt much to slow. When they reached the end of the isle Charlie took Bella's hand and placed it in Edward's and went to sit down. As soon as their hands touched Bella was home, she was where she was meant to be.

They stared at each other for a moment smiling, and then Edward led her forward so that they were standing in front of the minister.

There vows were simple, traditional. The only thing they asked was that the line "till death do us part" be changed to the more appropriate "As long as we both shall live"

Once the minister said his part Bella realized how silly she had been for so long now. Everything seemed to settle into its proper position in life. As soon as it was her turn to speak she felt her throat tighten and a tear slip down her cheek.

"I do" She choked out in a whisper.

Edward smiled at her and brought his hands up to her face and wiped the tears away very gently with his thumbs. When it was his turn the words were clear and victorious.

"I do" He vowed.

Mr. Webber declared them husband and wife, and Edward once again brought his hands up to cradle her face. As he leaned down and kissed her, she stepped up onto her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her tenderly, adoringly, and just as Esme promised Bella forgot everyone else in the room. She clung to him and ignored the titters and throat clearing in the audience. Finally his hands hand to gently hold her in place as he pulled away, grinning at her.

As they turned to face their friends and family the audience broke into applause. Bella couldn't tare her eyes away from Edward until she was wrapped in the arms of her family and friends. They were pasted from person to person but never once let go of each other. She was only vaguely aware of whom she was being hugged by, but she did recognize the difference between the human friends and the cool embraces of her new family.

After a couple minutes of hugs, congratulations and best wishes Bella heard Alice's voice above everyone else's. She looked over to see Alice standing on a chair, only a bit taller that most of the guests and still shorter than Jasper. "Ok everyone, I have to pull the bride and groom away for a couple minutes for photos. But please head out to the backyard and dinner will be served in just a few minutes"

The wedding guests made their way outside and Alice went over to Edward and Bella. "Ok you two, we need to get some wedding pictures" pulling Bella by the hand she stood her in front of the window that faced the front of the house. Edward followed silently with a smile on his face.

"Right here just stand like that and.." Alice directed but before she even finished giving them their instructions Jasper started snapping pictures of the two of them

"Oh come on! Do you really want your wedding pictures to be of the two of you staring at a camera like you have never seen one before?" Alice asked when Bella and Edward just stood there staring at Jasper.

"Smile, kiss, hold hands…something" she insisted.

Edward moved to wrap his arms around Bella and smiled at Jasper. Bella looked up at him and couldn't help but smile, he looked so happy. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips and her smile grew even larger as she leaned back against him and smiled at Jasper.

Jasper took a couple of shots then turned around to talk to Alice, Bella took this opportunity to turn around in Edwards arms to face him.

"Hi" She whispered with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen" he said making her beam.

"I like the sound of that" She said leaning in to kiss him.

"So do I" He said smiling down at her. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm the happiest person alive right now" she said looking up at him.

"Is that so?" he asked

"Yep, defiantly"

"What about all those nerves you had earlier?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"That was nothing I was being silly" She told him " I was being really silly I don't know why I didn't want to get married. I feel complete now, like everything just fell into place.

He grinned at her and said "I know what you mean"

Bella stepped up onto her tippy toes and kissed his lips.

She pulled back when she saw a flash of light and heard the snap of the camera.

"Oops" Rose smirked handing the camera back to Jasper "It was an adorable picture"

Bella rolled her eyes at Rose but before she could say anything Alice came forward and announced "Its time for the family pictures. Girls first!!" she added excitedly coming over to pull Bella into a hug as Rose pushed Edward away.

"Where's Esme?" Bella asked looking around over Alice's shoulder,

"I'm here" Esme smiled as she walked into the room. She came over and wrapped he arms around Bella and asked "How are you feeling?"

"I've never been better in my life, thanks" Bella smiled

"Great" Esme smiled "now let's take these pictures"

Jasper snapped several pictures of the four of them until Emmett pushed passed him and said "Ok it's my turn!"

He came over and picked Bella up and spun her around in a circle, causing to Bella to shriek and start laughing as soon as he set her down. "You ok lil sis?" he asked

"I'm great Em" Bella smiled up at him then looked over at Jasper "You going to stand over there the whole time?"

Jasper smiled and handed the camera to Rosalie and went over to pose with Emmett and Bella. Rose took a few pictures before she looked at Bella who asked "ummm where's Carlisle?"

"He's coming" Esme smiled.

"oh, kay" Bella said looking around her.

"You were looking for me?" Carlisle asked as he walked in.

Bella beamed "I was" she nodded "I cant take family pictures with out all of my family"

He smiled as he came over to hug her "Yeah I know, that's what I stopped and picked up a few people" Carlisle turned Bella around to look at the door where Charlie Renee and Phil were standing.

Bella smiled and ran over and hugged her mom "Bella!" he mom said excitedly "I'm so happy for you" she added as they hugged.

"Hey kid" Charlie smiled as Bella hugged him tightly "congratulations"

"Thanks dad!" Bella smiled as she kissed him on the cheek

"Where's my son in law" Renee asked as Bella hugged Phil.

"I'm here" Edward smiled as Renee pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Edward! Your freezing!" Renee said "You gotta get outside its nice and warm for a change.

Bella burst into laughter as Edward explained "Oh, I always seem to run a bit colder than everyone else I'm fine"

He wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her in between him and Renee before she could say anything else.

"Its true" Esme smiled reaching up to pat his cheek "Its been that way since he was a little boy"

Emmett laughed and Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach "I think it runs in the family" She said "Emmett and Alice are the same way"

"Yep!" Alice agreed with a smile "I'm always cold"

"Oh, I see" Renee said looking around

Bella just laughed at the family's impromptu explanation.

"I believe we have family pictures to finish" Carlisle said holding his hand out to Bella.

"Yes we do!" She smiled taking his hand and posing for pictures with him and the other guys then him and Esme, then her and her parents. Finally after every grouping imaginable with Bella then with Edward they were done.

"Ok enough of that" Alice announced "let's get out to dinner"

"Excellent!" Emmett said grinning at Bella "I'm starving"

Rose just rolled her eyes and shook head as she followed him out to the back.

Bella and Edward were the last to step out into the back yard and when they did they were met with applause. Bella looked around and noticed that the backyard was decorated much like the inside of the house. There were lights in the trees which was a nice effect since the sun was starting to set. It wasn't dark yet but it was getting there.

Bella and Edward took their seats at the little table set aside for them, everyone else was seated at a table of four or five surrounding them.

Bella pulled her chair over as close to Edward as she could get and leaned into his side. He put his arm around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead as the server set a plate down in front of each of them.

Edward grabbed a fork with his free hand and asked "What would you like to eat my love?"

Bella smiled at him "I'm not very hungry" she whispered.

"Come on, Esme is worried. She thinks you haven't eaten enough today" he told her. "And I don't want you passing out from starvation"

Bella laughed "I hardly think I'm gonna pass out anytime soon"

"Ok, well just eat anyways. For me?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes "Fine but I can feed myself" she said picking up her fork.

"Oh, I know you are able to but where's the fun in that?" he asked "I like to take care of my wife"

Bella smiled at the word wife and said "I guess I shouldn't deny my husband of what he wants"

He grinned and brought the fork up to her mouth. He fed her for several minutes, both of them unaware of their guests starting to watch them.

"You know" Bella smiled picking up a piece of bread from her plate "People are going to think it's odd if you don't eat anything" he looked up and for the first time noticed many of the guests watching them. Bella smiled as she fed him the piece of bread.

"Sorry" she whispered with a sad look up at him.

"Don't worry about it Ill be fine" he said kissing her forehead.

As soon as he backed away they heard several people tap their glasses with their silverware.

Bella's eyes widened "What are they doing?" she asked

"Haven't you ever been to a wedding befrore" He asked with a grin at her

"Umm one, my Moms but it was small and quick" She said.

He laughed and said "They want us to kiss"

Bella smiled "Really?" she asked

"yep" he whispered as he leaned in.

"Well I guess we have to give the people what they want" she smiled as she closed the distance between them.

As people started to finish their dinner Alice came over and said it was time to cut the cake. Bella and Edward followed her over to the cake and stood there as she got everyone's attention. After making an announcement she handed Edward the cake knife and moved out of the way. Eyeing Bella with a smile he moved over in front of the cake. She came to stand next to him, he moved so that he was sanding behind her with one arm around her waist and the other holding the knife with her.

They cut the cake, carefully and put a piece on a plate. They put down the knife and Edward picked up a small piece then ever so gently placed it in Bella's mouth. He leaned over and kissed the corner of her lips and with smiled he whispered. "You had a bit of frosting on your bottom lip"

Bella smiled and picked up the smallest piece she could and fed it to him.

Before she knew it, it was 1030 they had eaten dinner had cake danced with each other and everyone else in attendance she was sure of it they had done the garter toss which Bella was sure she was still blushing from and finally they bouquet toss. She and Edward were currently sitting down at their table people watching. Well he was sitting in his seat and she was sitting on his lap.

"Bella its time to get ready" Alice said coming to sit in Bella's empty chair.

"For what?" Bella asked "What else could we possibly have to do?"

"Its time to get ready to go" Alice told her "You need to change out of your wedding dress"

"Oh" Bella said "I guess I have to get changed" She said leaning over Edward. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. After a few moments Alice let out an annoyed breath

"Do you want to miss your plane?" She asked. Then when neither one of them pulled away "Do you want to spend you honeymoon camped out in an airport waiting for another flight?"

Edward turned his face slightly to murmur "Go away Alice" The pressed his lips to Bella's once more.

"I will tell her where you are taking her, Edward. So help me I will" Alice growled quietly.

He froze, that was the button to push. He turned his head and glared at Alice "You are awfully small to be so hugely irritating"

"I didn't pick out the perfect going away dress to have it wasted" she snapped back taking Bella's hand.

Bella was able to get one more quick kiss in before Alice pulled her away. As soon as they were inside Bella wrapped her arms around Alice and said "Thank you Alice, This was the most beautiful wedding anyone ever had. Everything was exactly right you are the best, smartest, most talented sister in the whole world"

"I'm glad you liked it!" Alice beamed as they made their way to her room.

When they got there Rose and Esme were there to help Bella out of her dress. They quickly had her in the dark blue dress Alice had picked for her to wear. After a few hugs they led Bella back down the stairs "Everything's ready" Alice said "Your suitcases are in the car, Jasper is bringing it around."

They were met at the bottom of the stairs by Renee, Charlie and the rest of the Cullens. Bella and Edward were buried in a sea of hugs and goodbyes from their family. After hugging everyone at lease twice Edward pulled Bella to his side and asked "Are you ready?"

She nodded and looked back at her family one last time, with a smile and a wave they were on their way to the car Jasper had parked right by the driveway. Edward did his best to shield Bella from the rice being thrown at them but a lot of it hit her anyways. She was sure she had Emmett to thank for this. Soon they made it to the car and Edward helped her in and shut the door. As soon as he got in on his side they were off.

* * *

AN2: Well there it is my first fanfic! Im so proud lol. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have. I would love to hear from you if you did :)

While this is the last chapter of Cullen Women Bonding Week I will be back soon with a new fic Im working on so keep an eye out for that!!

The new fic is still untitled but its going to be an Edward/Bella story, very cute very fluffy :D. This fic is going to take place between New Moon and Eclipse, Charlie has to head out of town for a training seminar for a week out in seattle and leaves Bella home alone under the eye of Esme since she is still grounded for that whole running off to Italy thing. The fic is going to be how Bella and Edward spend the time together while charile is away. Thats pretty much all I have so far, let me know what you think of the idea so I can stop early if its terrible and start on something else.

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!!


End file.
